Memorial Day
by kindtwin
Summary: A data está aqui. TRADUÇÃO NÃO AUTORIZADA.
1. Prólogo

Memorial Day

Por Brandon D. Ray e Shannono

* * *

Cabeçalho e notas

RESUMO: A data está aqui...

CATEGORIA: X-file (variação da mitologia), Romance, Angst

PALAVRAS-CHAVE: Mitológico. Colonização. MulderAngst. ScullyAngst.

Morte de personagem, mas secundário. Skinner, os Pistoleiros, Krycek, Spender, CSM, Diana... Todas aquelas pessoas divertidas. Oh, e MSR. Duh --- o que você esperava de Brandon e Shannon? Sem sexo, apesar de que... Estamos tão orgulhosos de nos abstermos... ;)

RATING: PG-13 forte (pela linguagem)

AGRADECIMENTOS E CRÉDITOS:

Na maior parte, a estória foi escrita sob dois pontos de vista --- de Scully e de Mulder. Também a maioria, Shannon escreveu Scully e Brandon escreveu Mulder. Mas isso não é geral, então, qualquer coisa que você não goste, pode culpar nós dois igualmente.

DISCLAIMER: *suspiros* Chris Carter, Rupert Murdoch e um monte de outras pessoas com mais dinheiro do que eles sabem o que fazer com seus próprios Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek e vários outros personagens nessa estória, assim como seus antecedentes e outros elementos da conspiração. Mas nós possuímos Andy Baker! Aí está! (E, é claro, qualquer outros personagens pequenos que você não se lembra...)

Oh... E as citações literárias e musicais pertencem aos seus criadores. Tudo é usado sem permissão, mas sem espera de recompensa --- a não ser feedback, é claro.

Uma nota especial sobre o Memorial Day para nossos leitores não-americanos:

Memorial Day é um feriado nacional nos Estados Unidos, uma data escolhida como um tributo para aqueles que morreram servindo a nação. É comemorado em quase todos os Estados no último domingo de Maio e geralmente é marcado com cerimônias e visitas a cemitérios em memória aos mortos homenageados. Através dos anos, tornou-se também uma espécie de início do verão, um dia com picnics e outras atividades externas.

* * *

Nota da tradução: Não fui autorizada a traduzir. Mas, se alguém acha que devo ser processada por fazê-lo, tente me achar para mandar intimações. ;)

* * *

Prólogo

"Nas estrelas estão escritas as mortes de todos os homens."

-- Geoffrey Chaucer

Começou não com uma explosão, mas com uma lamúria. Sem naves planando, abduções em massa, praga negra assolando a nação; mas com um ataque cauteloso, se esgueirando pela porta de trás de modo a pegar-nos desprevenidos.

Começou no final de um dia ensolarado de primavera, numa cidade sulista com uma base militar na periferia, uma cidade madura com sua história, mas ainda com uma casa de penhores e entretenimento adulto que parecia gravitar para o prospecto de homens de Exército jovens como clientes.

Começou num local Americano perfeito, um campo de baseball da liga secundária completa, com uma mascote barulhenta, uma banheira quente nos postos e um playground para as crianças.

Começou num dos feriados mais Americanos, uma data criada como um modo de honrar as mulheres que nos deram a vida.

E, com o começo, veio o fantasma do fim.

* * *

Golden Park, Columbus, Georgia

Domingo, 9 de Maio de 1999

7:47 p.m.

"Agora fazendo o lançamento para o RedStixx de Columbus... o número 42... Scoot

... Turnow! "

Scoot deixou o som da voz ampliada do narrador passar por ele enquanto terminava de se aquecer, focalizando a área do lançamento toda hora. Quando a bola passou por ele das mãos do receptor, funcionou como uma verificação mental rápida da situação --- corre um para baixo, um na segunda, um para fora, no topo da sexta.

Talvez parecesse bom, e talvez o aumento das estatísticas dele finalmente o daria aquela chamada para Kinston.

A picada o pegou de surpresa, incrivelmente dolorosa para uma coisa tão pequena, e ele instintivamente bateu a mão livre contra o lado do pescoço para esmagar a coisa, na mesma hora que a bola caiu dentro da sua luva. Ele abaixou a mão da pegada para olhar a abelha preta e amarela, e então a jogou no chão ao lado do monte de terra e se inclinou para pegar a bolsa de resina, encobrindo as costas

da mão algumas vezes. Ele derrubou a bolsa e colocou a mão dentro das calças do uniforme quando o locutor anunciou a derrota total dos River Dogs.

Ele dirigiu a atenção para a base, e foi batido por uma onda de vertigem. Ele piscou várias vezes, balançando a cabeça rapidamente, e examinou de novo. Sua visão ficou borrada, normal, e borrada novamente, e seus joelhos cederam, não suportando seu peso.

Ele ouviu uma comoção ao seu redor enquanto seu corpo tombava sobre a terra vermelha. Se concentrando, ele olhou para cima e viu uma nuvem se movendo no ar, mergulhando e desviando a alguns metros sobre a grama do campo. Ele virou a cabeça e viu colegas do time, oponentes e fãs, se dispersando, balançando os braços na vã tentativa de espantar os invasores.

E então sua visão ficou cinza, sua cabeça tombou, e ele não viu mais nada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Alexandria, VA

Segunda-feira, 10 de Maio de 1999

4:32 a.m.

Alguém estava batendo na porta.

Mulder mexeu em seu sono e murmurou, enquanto puxava a manta um pouco mais ao redor dos ombros. Ele não queria ser incomodado. Havia passado das duas horas quando exaustão finalmente o levou, e bem no fundo do seu cérebro obscuramente adormecido, ele sabia que não era de manhã, ainda. Ele só queria dormir.

A batida voltou, e Mulder se sentiu gradualmente retornando à consciência. Ele xingou, sonolento, querendo que quem quer que fosse, fosse embora e o deixasse dormir.

Então, ele ouviu uma chave na fechadura, seguido de um som da porta se abrindo e passos se aproximando. Seu cérebro vagamente registrou a ameaça em potencial, mas ainda assim, ele não conseguia acordar.

E então uma mão estava em seu ombro, chacoalhando-o rudemente.

"Mulder? Mulder, acorde."

Scully. Droga.

Com um suspiro resignado, ele se permitiu abrir os olhos e olhar para a forma inclinada sobre ele.

"Droga, Mulder, acorde!" Ela balançou o ombro dele novamente, mais forte do que antes, e Mulder esticou a mão e agarrou o pulso dela.

"Está bem," ele murmurou. "Está bem, já acordei." Ele piscou seriamente para ela. "O que... o que aconteceu?" Enquanto recobrava a consciência, ele percebeu, gradualmente, que Scully não viria até o apartamento dele no meio da noite sem um bom motivo. "Há algo errado?"

Ela já estava se afastando do sofá; logo o abajur foi aceso e Mulder vacilou automaticamente à súbita intrusão da luz no seu mundo escuro.

"Temos que ir para Atlanta," Scully disse, com a voz rápida e profissional. "Tentei ligar para você, mas acho que estava tão adormecido, que não ouviu o telefone."

"Atlanta?" Mulder repetiu, mas ela já estava indo na direção do quarto dele. Quando Mulder se levantou e alcançou-a, ela já havia retirado do armário a mala de viagem. Ela jogou a mala perto da cômoda e a abriu como se tivesse feito isso uma dúzia de vezes antes. O que ela fez, ele percebeu, enquanto ela começava a guardar as roupas.

Ela abriu a gaveta pequena do lado direito da cômoda e pegou dois pares de meias. "Onde está sua arma?" ela perguntou, enquanto guardava as meias na mala.

"Na gaveta de cima," ele respondeu automaticamente, assistindo enquanto ela pegava a Sig Sauer, retirava o clipe e a checava com movimentos bem praticados. Ela jogou a pistola dentro da mala e a fechou novamente, antes de finalmente guardar o clipe dentro do bolso da jaqueta dela.

Mulder simplesmente ficou na entrada, como se estivesse plantado ali. Ele sabia que deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa, ajudando-a, mas seu cérebro parecia estar em ponto morto, e ele não dava sentido a nada ainda.

Scully se virou para vê-lo parado ali, e suspirou. "Vá tomar um banho e pegar o resto das suas coisas, Mulder, e eu vou fazer um café." O tom dela era paciente, mas seus movimentos eram ligeiros enquanto ela passava por ele e ia para o hall. "Não demore," ela falou, por cima dos ombros. "Nosso vôo parte em menos de duas horas."

Mulder finalmente se colocou em movimento, e 20 minutos mais tarde, de banho tomado, barbeado e com roupas limpas, estava sentado na mesa da cozinha tomando café, enquanto sua parceira revia com ele as informações que ela tinha, até agora.

"Abelhas assassinas, Scully?" ele perguntou, enquanto ela parava para tomar um gole de café. O banho ajudara a acordá-lo, e o café estava ajudando ainda mais, mas ele ainda estava lento de sono e tendo dificuldade em se concentrar nas palavras dela.

Scully assentiu. "Isso mesmo. Lembra-se do caso que você investigou em Payson, há dois anos?"

Payson, Carolina do Sul. Sim, Mulder lembrava. Abelhas. Muitas delas. E todas aquelas crianças...

Ele acenou e Scully continuou. "Bem, é a mesma situação, mas em escala maior. Um enxame foi solto noite passada num jogo de baseball em Columbus, Geórgia. Aproximadamente sessenta vítimas confirmadas a partir da meia-noite, mas é um número preliminar; o número com certeza vai aumentar. Havia mais de mil pessoas no estádio."

Mulder estava completamente acordado agora. "E os sintomas lembram varíola?"

Scully levantou uma sobrancelha. "Aparentemente, não," ela disse, com um tipo de emoção que Mulder não pôde identificar na voz dela. "As vítimas reclamavam de falta de ar, fraqueza nos membros, dor no peito, visão borrada, habilidade motora comprometida..."

Os olhos de Mulder se fecharam enquanto sua memória retrocedia à exata coleção de sintomas reportada pela voz fraca de Scully, quando ela desmaiou no corredor do apartamento dele. "Estão reabastecendo," ele disse, suavemente, os olhos ainda fechados enquanto sua mente era preenchida por dezenas de milhares de hospedeiros, congelados dentro de uma nave enterrada na neve da Antártica.

Scully não respondeu, e quando Mulder reabriu os olhos, seu olhar foi fixado nas mãos que estavam cruzadas na frente dela, sobre a mesa. Ela respirou fundo e separou-as devagar, antes de falar.

"Eu descobri através da polícia local que as vítimas estavam sendo levadas para dois hospitais," ela disse. "Mas nenhum dos dois forneceu nenhuma informação, e quando liguei para a polícia novamente, ninguém falou comigo."

Mulder quis saber por que ela não ligou para ele, mas ainda sentia que não tinha esse direito, não depois do jeito que ele a tratou três meses atrás. Ele a ignorou, negou, fez tudo menos chamá-la de mentirosa na cara dela, e a parceria deles ainda não se recuperou completamente.

Além disso, ela estava aqui agora, e isso era o que realmente importava.

Ao invés, ele perguntou "Como você descobriu isso?"

Scully ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o olhar atento dele. "Depois de ler o relatório do caso de Payson, eu assinei um serviço de notícias na Internet, usando 'abelhas' e certos sintomas e palavras-chave, entre outras coisas," ela explicou, colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa e cruzando os braços. "Acrescentei outra informação, quando soubemos mais, e ontem à noite um pequeno relatório chegou da Imprensa Associada. Eu peguei quando chequei meu e-mail por volta das 11 horas, e não havia muita informação, então fiz algumas ligações para descobrir mais. Como eu disse, não fui tão longe. Mas procurei em alguns jornais antigos na Internet, e Mulder, parece com Payson tudo de novo. Só que pior."

Por um longo minuto Mulder ficou olhando para ela, os lábios colados enquanto processava a declaração. Ele sentiu um nó se formando na boca do estômago. Ele não queria encarar isso. Era cedo demais, e eles não tiveram a chance de assimilar tudo o que tinham feito e visto nos últimos três meses, nas vidas pessoal e profissional de ambos.

Mas parecia que eles não tinham uma escolha.

Ele soltou a respiração, apressado. "Ok," ele disse, relutante, segurando o encosto da cadeira, enquanto ficava de pé. "Vamos indo então."

* * *

Interestadual 185

Oeste da Geórgia

9:57 a.m.

A viagem para o sul de Atlanta era monótona, mas necessária. Todas as conexões entre Atlanta e Columbus estavam ou lotadas ou canceladas, apesar de questionarem repetidas vezes e não obterem respostas aceitáveis.

O celular de Scully esteve ativo a maior parte do tempo desde que eles entraram no carro. Ela ligou para o Centro de Controle de Doenças, o FBI da Geórgia, a polícia de Columbus novamente, até a patrulha estadual, mas parecia que ninguém estava no humor para conversar.

Seu único sucesso foi deixar uma mensagem para o repórter, um Andy Baker, responsável pela única história, de quatro parágrafos. Ela deu o nome dos dois e os celulares para a mulher que atendeu ao telefone, com o número do escritório de Skinner, como cobertura.

Uma interestadual quase deserta e a falta de policiamento permitiu que Mulder viajasse a 80 milhas por hora, cortando meia hora da viagem. A estrada era plana e em linha reta, e uma vista quase de desenho animado passava pelas janelas, com o que parecia ser as mesmas árvores e gramado se repetindo a cada milha.

"Devemos chegar antes das onze horas," Mulder disse, quando Scully jogou o telefone no colo em desgosto, seguindo outro beco sem saída. Ele arriscou um olhar para ela, e então voltou sua atenção para a estrada à frente deles. "Conseguiu alguma coisa?" ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou. "Nada. Não estão dizendo uma palavra. De fato, quanto mais pessoas diferentes eu falo, menos elas parecem saber."

Mulder encolheu os ombros, os olhos ainda na estrada. "Era o que esperávamos," ele disse calmo. "Até eles arranjarem uma história plausível para acobertar, a frase oficial do dia será 'negue tudo'."

Scully encostou o cotovelo na janela e levantou a mão para coçar a testa. Ela tentava esconder sua preocupação pelo aparente desinteresse de Mulder em investigar esse caso, mas ela não sabia quanto mais ela poderia. Ela sabia que o tinha tirado de um sono profundo essa manhã, mas falta de sono não explicava a contínua falta de entusiasmo. Há seis meses, só a menção da palavra 'abelhas' o teria feito disparar teorias mais rápido do que muita gente poderia pensar.

Mas ele tinha estado anormalmente quieto durante a viagem, permitindo com que Scully cuidasse das ligações e desse a maioria das sugestões. Se ele não saísse desse estado logo, Scully não sabia o que faria. Por mais que a pessoa forte nela odiasse admitir, ela precisava dele com ela em todas as etapas disso. Muita coisa estava em jogo para ele perder o foco agora.

Ela suspirou e respondeu ao comentário, numa tentativa de falar por ele. "Tenho tentado descobrir *com* o que eles encobrirão," ela disse. "Abelhas assassinas, eu presumo, embora normalmente migrem sentido norte, e não tem havido relatórios de ataques entre o sul do Texas e aqui. O estádio tinha algo em torno de 3.000 pessoas, então não faltariam testemunhas. Eles podem ser capazes de cobrir algumas picadas de abelhas, ou atribuí-las a uma colméia próxima, mas não há como relacionar com o volume de abelhas noticiado. Uma 'nuvem' que quase cobriu o estádio?"

Mulder mordeu o lábio inferior, um velho hábito que Scully sabia que significava que ele estava absorto em pensamentos. "Eles podem atribuir a algum tipo de bioterrorismo," ele disse, a voz gradualmente aumentando à medida que ele falava. "De fato, agora que penso nisso, lembro de ter lido uma notícia há alguns meses sobre uma ameaça de anthrax nessa área. Podemos descobrir o que aconteceu; o relatório oficial disso pode relacionar àquela ameaça."

Ele nem precisava sugerir a próxima ligação de Scully. Ela já tinha o telefone nas mãos e discava o próximo número, este mais familiar. Depois de uma conversa de 15 minutos que começou com as palavras 'desligue a gravação', ela desligou.

"Byers lembrou da notícia, também," ela disse, sem preâmbulos. "Ele disse que foi uma ameaça de anthrax, mas na verdade duas delas --- uma em Columbus e uma em Atlanta. Não foi achado nenhum Anthrax, mas vários prédios foram evacuados em ambas as cidades. Ele vai mandar para o meu e-mail uma cópia da história e podemos pegá-la quando chegarmos."

Mulder tinha começado a assentir no meio da história dela e falou assim que ela terminou. "Isso faria uma história de cobertura perfeita", ele disse. "Uma liberação de ar assim afetaria centenas na área imediata, talvez milhares, dependendo da direção do vento. Algo assim normalmente levaria pelo menos alguns dias para descobrir, mas eles ainda poderiam estar em um alerta de baixo nível por causa do susto. Então eles diriam que descobriram depressa e ainda acreditariam neles."

Scully assentiu. "Anthrax apresenta sintomas muito depressa, assim se eles anunciassem a diagnose depois algum tempo hoje, seria aceitável", ela disse.

Mulder olhou para ela durante um tempo. "Eu realmente gostaria de dar uma olhada em alguns desses registros médicos", ele disse, seus olhos focalizados e intensos.

Scully quase sorriu aliviada. Ele estava de volta, pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas ela simplesmente olhou para ele, e voltou a prestar atenção na estrada diante deles.

* * *

Escritórios do Ledger-Enquirer de Columbus

Columbus, GA

11:12 a.m.

Mulder e Scully concordaram, quando chegaram à cidade, em tentar o escritório do jornal primeiro, por ter sido onde tinham adquirido a única ajuda todo o dia. No átrio do edifício, eles se aproximaram da escrivaninha de segurança, Mulder puxando o distintivo dele quando pararam.

"FBI," ele disse em tom neutro. "Precisamos ir até a redação."

O segurança, de pele escura contrastando com um cabelo cinzento, acenou rapidamente, os olhos arregalados. "Eu precisarei chamar o Sr. Pryor", ele disse, alcançando o telefone na escrivaninha. "Todas as visitas têm que ser escoltadas."

Os olhos de Mulder vaguearam enquanto esperava, vindo a pousar numa exibição próxima de velhas reportagens de capa. Ele parecia estar lendo as manchetes com interesse, mas qualquer um que o conhecesse saberia dizer que a mente dele na verdade estava longe.

Scully saberia dizer, mas ela escolheu não interromper os pensamentos dele. Ela tinha evitado usar a palavra "colonização" deliberadamente; apesar de suas próprias convicções, ela sabia que isso era o que Mulder acreditava ser o objetivo do Sindicato das Sombras. Ela tinha suas dúvidas, é claro, mas a idéia toda ainda era uma coisa dolorida para ele, como qualquer caso que envolvesse seqüestros de criança sempre o incomodava, por causa de Samantha. A culpa que quase havia feito com que ele desistisse da sua busca há alguns meses ainda estava crua e a última coisa que Scully queria fazer a essa altura era piorar as coisas.

Eles esperaram só alguns minutos antes do elevador próximo ao balcão soar, as portas se abrindo para revelar uma mulher jovem, morena, usando um terno empresarial. Ela sorriu enquanto se aproximava deles. "Olá, eu sou Andrea Baker", ela disse, oferecendo a mão.

Scully escondeu a surpresa dela, enquanto ela e Mulder apertavam a mão e se apresentavam. Ela tinha esperado um homem de nome "Andy" Baker, mas ao invés disso, o repórter era uma mulher só alguns centímetros mais alta que Scully, com cabelo castanho curto e ondulado e olhos verdes profundos, atrás de óculos com armação de arame. Seus movimentos eram afiados e rápidos, dando a impressão de um cadete de escolar militar.

"Agente Mulder, Agente Scully," Andy disse. "Acho que sei o que querem me perguntar, e não sei se serei de grande ajuda, mas certamente estou disposta a tentar." Seus olhos brilhavam, as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas ela gesticulava casualmente na direção de duas portas à sua direita. "Por que não vamos à sala de conferências, onde teremos mais privacidade?"

Ela já estava indo na direção da sala antes de terminar de falar, e Scully trocou um breve olhar com Mulder antes de segui-la. Scully percebeu que obviamente Andy tinha algo para dizer, mas o átrio não era o lugar para isso.

Nenhum deles falou enquanto entravam na sala e sentavam, com a porta fechada. Assim que o fizeram, a máscara agitada de Andy caiu completamente, sua expressão indo num segundo de aberta e amigável para séria e focada --- e até um pouco cautelosa.

"Não sei o que diabos está acontecendo aqui," ela disse, a voz profunda e o olhar penetrante. "Mas, o que quer que seja, é grande. Estive no telefone pelas últimas duas horas, e não consigo uma pessoa sequer para falar comigo. E nos últimos 45 minutos, não consigo nem ligar para o Forte Benning. Com o número de vítimas que eu vi, esperaria que trouxessem médicos do exército e transporte para ajudar."

Mulder chegou para frente. "Você estava no jogo na noite passada?" ele perguntou.

Andy acenou rapidamente. "Eu estava fazendo algumas entrevistas para uma história sobre uma proposta do novo imposto sobre vendas," ela disse, parecendo nada mais do que uma mera testemunha. "Terminei um pouco depois das sete horas e estava indo embora quando ouvi os repórteres saindo das cabines. Quando voltei para lá, estava uma loucura. Havia pelo menos algumas centenas de pessoas que foram picadas, e pelo menos cento e cinqüenta ou mais se queixando dos sintomas que listei no artigo. Eu queria ficar lá e examinar mais atentamente, mas tinha um prazo a cumprir, então coletei tanta informação quanto pude em uma hora e voltei para cá para escrever a história a tempo para a edição desta manhã."

"Essa foi a história que foi para o serviço de assinaturas?" Scully perguntou.

"Certo," Andy disse, acenando na direção de Scully. "Enviamos versões editadas da maioria de nossas histórias para o escritório de Atlanta, e eles escolheram essa para espalhar pelo País."

"E você tem tentado conseguir mais informações," Mulder perguntou.

Andy acenou novamente. "Passei outra hora ao telefone depois do prazo final ontem à noite, e cheguei cedo hoje para começar novamente. Tenho expedido meia dúzia de requerimentos de Atos de Liberdade de Informação desde as nove horas, mas eles têm três dias para responder, então não estou esperando muito. A única coisa que consegui até agora foi que o Centro Médico de Columbus tratou cerca de 120 pessoas, então eu estava indo para lá quando Fred me ligou e disse que vocês dois estavam aqui."

Ela parou e sorriu um pouco tímida. "Temo que sua mensagem tenha se perdido na confusão," ela disse, seus olhos indo de Mulder para Scully enquanto ela falava. "E quando eu a recebi... bem, liguei para um amigo em DC para checá-los primeiro. Não tenho tido muita sorte com agências do governo, hoje."

Mulder assentiu e sorriu brevemente em compreensão, enquanto recomeçava. "Você disse que não consegue falar com o Forte Benning?"

Andy voltou a olhar para ele. "Não, e isso nunca aconteceu, não nos dois anos em que estou aqui. Não importava o que estivesse acontecendo."

Mulder olhou para Scully. "Talvez agora seja uma boa hora para olharmos aqueles registros médicos," ele disse enfaticamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Centro Médico de Columbus

Columbus, GA

12:02 p.m.

Conseguir acesso aos registros médicos tornou-se mais fácil falar do que fazer.

"Sinto muito, madame." Os olhos da balconista de informação foram brevemente de Scully para Andy e Mulder e então de volta a Scully. "Mas temo não poder ajudá-la."

Scully continuou segurando o distintivo na frente da mulher, e pelo que seria a milésima vez na parceria deles, Mulder não pôde deixar de admirar a calma e profissionalismo dela. Ela sempre o impressionara por esse comportamento, mas desde o pesadelo na Base da Força Aérea em El Rico, o senso de determinação e propósito dela pareciam ter dobrado e redobrado.

Ele supunha que fosse pelo menos parte em compensação pelo próprio colapso emocional dele durante aquele caso, mas eles nunca realmente conversaram sobre isto. Nunca parecia ser a hora certa.

Agora, ele desejou que eles tivessem arrumado tempo para isso.

"Acesso para registros médicos por oficiais de execução de lei é uma exceção de uso rotineira sob o Ato de Privacidade Federal", Scully estava dizendo. "Eu posso lhe proporcionar uma declaração escrita se for necessário..."

A balconista parecia nervosa, mas também balançava a cabeça. "Não, senhora", ela interrompeu. "Você não entende. Não é que eu *não vá* dá-los a você; Eu *não posso*. Sabe, eles não são..."

"Sheila, algum problema?"

Mulder se virou e viu uma mulher mais velha parada atrás deles. Ela era pequena, menor do que Scully, de fato, com fios de cabelo cinza e uma expressão severa.

"Sra. Peters." O alívio da voz da balconista era claro. "Esses três são agentes do FBI, e eles querem ver os relatórios da noite passada, dos pacientes que foram picados pelas abelhas. Eu estava tentando explicar..."

"Tudo bem, Sheila," a outra mulher respondeu. "Eu assumo daqui." Ela virou para os dois agentes. "Meu nome é Marilyn Peters; sou a Chefe de Informações Médicas. Em que posso ajudá-los?"

Scully estendeu o distintivo para a Sra. Peters. "Sou a Agente Especial Dana Scully; este é o Agente Especial Fox Mulder. Somos do FBI, e viemos investigar o incidente da noite passada."

Marilyn Peters os estudou por um momento, então olhou para Andy. "E você é?"

"Andrea Baker, do Ledger-Enquirer," a repórter disse.

A outra mulher acenou brevemente. "Você encontrará o escritório de relações públicas no lado oeste," ela disse rapidamente, e voltou sua atenção para Mulder e Scully. "Por que não vêm comigo e discutimos isso em particular."

Mulder viu Scully lançar um olhar de desculpas a Andy Baker, e então os dois agentes seguiram a Chefe de Informações Médicas por um corredor para outro escritório, onde ela gesticulou para as duas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha.

"Agora," disse a Sra. Peters, sentando-se à mesa. "Suponho que me dirão por que estão aqui."

Mulder permaneceu calado, deixando mais uma vez Scully falar, e com algumas frases curtas ela deu uma versão editada do interesse deles no caso, concluindo com uma reiteração da autoridade deles para revisar os registros sob o Ato de Privacidade. Quando ela terminou de falar, a outra mulher uniu os dedos na frente dela e pareceu perdida em pensamentos por um momento. Finalmente, ela disse, "Sinto muito, mas não poderemos ajudá-los." Ela ergueu uma mão para frear qualquer objeção. "Eu não disse que não estamos dispostos; eu compreendo a Lei, e este centro médico sempre cooperou com as autoridades da melhor forma possível. No entanto, desta vez não *podemos* ajudá-los, porque os registros não estão mais aqui."

As sobrancelhas de Scully subiram, e Mulder sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem.

"Não estão aqui?" ele perguntou. "Como podem não estar aqui?"

A Sra. Peters parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas respondeu, "Os pacientes e suas fichas foram transferidos esta manhã."

"Transferidos?" Scully repetiu, num tom incrédulo. "Você quer dizer que transferiu as cópias, não é? Vocês não mandariam os originais."

A outra mulher apertou os lábios. "Neste caso, enviamos os originais." Ela piscou rapidamente para um papel na escrivaninha, e então olhou novamente para os agentes. "Houve 127 casos na triagem. Não tivemos tempo de tirar cópias." Ela apertou os lábios novamente, e Mulder percebeu que ela não estava muito feliz com a situação. "Eu... Prometeram que os registros seriam devolvidos no devido tempo," ela finalizou.

"Para onde foram tranferidos?" ele perguntou.

A Sra. Peters olhou rapidamente para ele, e então desviou o olhar. "Lamento. Não estou autorizada a dizer."

Mulder assentiu devagar, e percebeu que no fundo deveria ter esperado por algo assim. Ele se recostou na cadeira, combatendo uma onda de desespero que ameaçava consumi-lo. Eles perderiam novamente. Menos de vinte e quatro horas após o ocorrido, a máquina já estava em ação...

"Mulder!" Ele ergueu os olhos, e viu Scully de pé na frente dele, com a mão em seu ombro. "Vamos," ela disse. "Isso ainda não acabou."

Ele a encarou por um momento, tirando força do olhar dela. Ele vinha fazendo muito isso nos últimos meses e parte dele odiou o senso de dependência que criou dentro de si. Mas ele não podia fazer nada; não tinha mais nada em que se agarrar.

E após um momento ele se levantou e a seguiu para fora da sala.

* * *

12:21 p.m.

Os dois entraram no corredor, mas antes que Scully pudesse expressar sua próxima sugestão -- achar Andy e ver se ela teve mais sucesso -- a repórter apareceu a poucos metros deles. Ela olhou para Scully e fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, para que os agentes a seguissem. Scully olhou para Mulder e ele, de volta para ela... E eles se viraram para seguir Andy.

Ela se virou quase imediatamente para eles e nada poderia ter escondido o brilho em seus olhos. "Forte Benning", ela sussurrou. "Eu sabia. Eles estão no Forte Benning."

Scully se adiantou. "As vítimas? *Todas* elas?"

"Como você descobriu?" Mulder perguntou.

Andy deu um largo sorriso. "Sempre custa fazer amigos na equipe de serviços ambientais."

* * *

Rodovia Georgia 520

Leste de Columbus, GA

1:22 p.m.

O cheiro de hambúrgueres gordurosos e batata-frita enchiam o carro, com Mulder dirigindo com uma mão só, almoçando enquanto falava. A velocidade era mantida a 55 Km/h, sob o conselho de Andy de que os policiais adoravam parar quem excedia a velocidade.

"Então, se o campo estiver ao sul da base, eles provavelmente farão triagem em um hangar," ele disse. "Eu esperaria que transportassem algumas das vítimas para fora dali. Se for o que achamos que é, precisarão mantê-los congelados."

"Por que?" Scully perguntou, parando para beber o chá. "Se querem incubadoras, por que mantê-los congelados? Por que não deixá-los gestarem?"

Mulder deu de ombros. "Chamaria muita atenção," ele disse. "Obviamente querem manter em segredo. A última coisa que querem é um bando daquelas coisas repulsivas correndo por aí."

"Com licença."

A voz de Andy veio do banco traseiro, e os agentes viram seus olhos arregalados e a face pálida. A voz tremeu quando ela continuou, "Mas do que diabos vocês estão falando?"

Mulder e Scully trocaram olhares por um longo momento, concordando silenciosamente. Mulder voltou a prestar atenção na estrada, enquanto Scully se virou no banco para encarar Andy completamente. "Isso vai parecer, bem, loucura," ela começou.

* * *

1:45 p.m.

Até Scully terminar a história, Mulder tinha estacionado numa loja de conveniência ao lado de uma reserva militar. Ela editou a explicação, mantendo a cautela, e foi cuidadosa ao cobrir os diferentes pontos de vista dela e de Mulder, mas ainda incluiu a maioria das informações pertinentes. Andy manteve um silêncio atordoado, ainda tentando absorver tudo o que ouviu.

"Então as abelhas estão levando este vírus, e se alguém é picado, gera esta... criatura dentro dele?" ela perguntou, em tom cético.

Mulder atirou um sorriso debochado para Scully. "*Isso* soa familiar, Scully", ele disse, em tom de provocação.

Scully o ignorou sugestivamente e falou com Andy. "Eu sei que é inacreditável", ela disse. "Eu mesma não acreditei, e ainda não concordo com tudo o que Mulder acredita. Mas eu sei que há algo grande acontecendo, e eu -- nós -- vamos descobrir o que é."

Andy sentou reta. "Conte comigo," ela disse, firme.

Mulder se virou para encará-la. "Devemos avisá-la, Andy, que será perigoso," ele disse, obviamente escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras. "Scully e eu somos treinados para isso. E armados. Não acho uma boa idéia você..."

"Fuzileiros Navais, quatro anos, mais oito nas Reservas Ativas," Andy o cortou.

"Minha arma e licença estão na minha casa. Leve-me até lá para pegá-las e trocar de roupa, e estou dentro."

Scully estudou-a por um longo momento, então acenou e virou para Mulder.

"Vamos fazer isso antes de tentarmos a base," ela disse. "Você conseguiu toda informação que queria no drive-thru?"

Mulder assentiu enquanto ligava o carro. "Muitas estradas e encruzilhadas, e acho que a segunda será nossa melhor aposta", ele disse. "Andy, dê uma olhada no caminho de volta e me diga se qualquer coisa parecer incomum ou fora de lugar. Havia algumas ruas fechadas com barricadas de concreto, mas parece que têm estado assim há um tempo."

"Ok," Andy disse. "Há duas bloqueadas assim o tempo todo, mas a maioria das estradas está aberta. Você notou alguma patrulha?"

"Branco claro com luzes azuis", Mulder confirmou. "Dois deles, cada um indo a uma direção. Normal?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim," veio a resposta. "E nós..."

Um som vibrante e estridente a cortou e todos os três pegaram seus celulares.

"O meu", Andy disse, apertando um botão e respondendo com "Baker." Ela parou para ouvir, então disse, "Onde?"

Ao tom excitado na voz de Andy, Scully virou para olhar para a repórter que estava segurando um caderno. Andy anotou algo, então falou novamente no telefone, dizendo, "Eu estarei lá."

Ela encerrou a chamada, então sentou para frente. "Vá direto o mais rápido que conseguir", ela disse. "Houve um ataque de abelhas em Riverwalk."

* * *

Riverwalk

Columbus, GA

1:57 p.m.

A viagem até o local do ataque demorou mais do que Mulder gostaria, mas a menos que ele quisesse se desfazer totalmente do conselho de Andy, ele não teve escolha. Os poucos minutos que eles poderiam ter ganhado no passeio breve de vinte milhas teriam sido mais que compensadores do que a demora causada por um encontro com um policial chato que os reteve, e assim ele manteve a velocidade fixa e torturante de umas 57 milhas por hora.

Mulder estava decidido a não permitir que essa oportunidade escorregasse entre os dedos. Ele sentiu um medo temporário no escritório de Marilyn Peters, mas a determinação e confiança de Scully o tinham rejuvenescido como sempre, e agora finalmente ele estava começando a sentir bem sobre a investigação. Tudo parecia estar entrando em lugar.

Quando eles chegaram ao local do ataque, muitos veículos de serviços já estavam presentes, incluindo duas ambulâncias e meia dúzia de carros do esquadrão de várias jurisdições. Também havia uma pequena multidão de talvez duas dúzias de espectadores sendo mantidos à distância por dois oficiais uniformizados.

"Ótimo! Parece que somos os primeiros a chegar." Essa era Andy, já saltando do banco traseiro e tirando seu celular enquanto rumava para o centro da atividade. Mulder a seguiu, Scully se arrastando atrás, e viu Andy apertar um dos botões de discagem rápida. Depois de um momento, ela disse ao telefone "Aqui é Baker. Diga ao Eddie que eu estou na cena agora..."

Mulder ignorou a repórter enquanto ele a seguia, reduzindo a velocidade do passo só o bastante para permitir Scully para alcançá-los. Ele olhou para a parceira e contraiu os lábios enquanto acenava a cabeça na direção de Andy. "Parece que ela está na área dela", ele observou.

Scully deu de ombros, séria. "Ela tem trabalho a fazer, assim como nós, Mulder."

"Meu nome é Andrea Baker, e estou com o Ledger-Enquirer de Columbus."

Mulder olhou novamente para frente para ver Andy segurando uma carteira aberta na frente do xerife grande e corpulento que bloqueava a passagem dela. "Eu não quero interferir", Andy continuou, "mas eu preciso cobrir esta história." O homem já estava balançando a cabeça antes mesmo de ela terminar de falar -- e então Scully se adiantou, o distintivo em mãos.

"Sou a Agente Especial Dana Scully," ela disse, "e este é o Agente Especial Fox Mulder. Somos do FBI, e a Srta. Baker está conosco."

Mulder viu as sobrancelhas do deputado se erguerem e sentiu os próprios olhos arregalarem em surpresa, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o outro homem estava encolhendo os ombros e saindo do caminho, e então as duas mulheres estavam caminhando rapidamente e Mulder teve que correr para alcançá-las.

"Eu adoro quando você é poderosa, Scully", ele disse com um sorriso leve e foi recompensado com uma sobrancelha curvada antes de virar a atenção dele à cena em frente -- e de repente nada parecia engraçado mais. Havia três -- não, quatro corpos espalhados pela grama que descia até o rio. Um paramédico e um oficial uniformizado trabalhavam em cada uma das vítimas, enquanto outros dois oficiais transportavam materiais e equipamento apressadamente das ambulâncias de espera. Scully já estava se adiantando, Andy na sua cola, e uma vez mais Mulder teve que correr para acompanhá-las. Um dos oficiais avistou-os e corria para pará-los, mas Mulder mostrou seu distintivo ao homem e novamente eles puderam passar. "Eu sou médica," Scully disse, se ajoelhando ao lado da primeira vítima. "O que temos aqui?"

O paramédico trabalhando no caso olhou brevemente para a parceira de Mulder, e então de volta para a vítima -- e Mulder viu que era uma adolescente, talvez de quinze anos, loira e muito bonita. Ela estava virada para cima, os olhos fechados e completamente imóvel -- ou morta ou inconsciente. Mulder chegou mais perto e viu o tórax dela subir e descer. Não estava morta, então. Pelo menos, ainda não.

O paramédico balançava a cabeça. "Não temos certeza, madame. Ela disse que foi picada por uma abelha antes de desmaiar -- aparentemente, havia um pequeno enxame delas, alguém mexeu numa colméia ou algo assim. E a princípio parecia choque anafilático -- cianose, taquicardia, falta de ar... apresentação clássica de sintomas. Mas olhe isso."

O paramédico levantou a pálpebra direita da garota, e Mulder se inclinou sobre os ombros de Scully para olhar mais de perto. Ele estava chocado -- mas não surpreso -- em ver um familiar óleo negro se mexendo pela superfície do olho da garota. Ele ouviu Andy engasgar, e murmurou, "Bem, acho que isso resolve tudo."

Scully olhou para ele e acenou com a cabeça severamente, então olhou de volta para o paramédico. "Já vimos isto antes", ela disse. "Nós precisamos levar esta menina a um hospital, imediatamente. Ponha-a em dois litros de oxigênio e se prepare para transportá-la. Avise pelo rádio e alerte a emergência para se preparar para induzir hipotermia."

"Hipotermia?"

"Faça isso!" Scully disparou. "Se eu for parar para explicar, ela pode morrer." Ela se levantou e foi até a próxima vítima, com Mulder e Andy em seus calcanhares.

A segunda vítima era um homem na casa dos 30 anos, sua condição aparentemente idêntica à da garota. Scully repetiu as instruções, fez o time designado para o caso trabalhar, e marchou decidida até a terceira vítima, uma mulher Afro-americana de meia idade deitada a alguns metros à frente deles.

"Jesus!"

Mulder se virou à exclamação de Andy e seus olhos alargaram em choque à vista de quatro caminhões de exército verdes claros que saltavam por cima do meio-fio e pela grama, dispersando tanto a polícia quanto os espectadores e finalmente parando a alguns metros da primeira vítima. Times de soldados vestidos em trajes de isolamento e equipamento completo de combate saltaram da parte de trás de todos os quatro caminhões e se arrastaram pela margem do rio, empurrando os espectadores civis com eficiência cruel enquanto juntavam as quatro vítimas e colocavam cada uma em um caminhão de espera. Então o comboio pôs-se em movimento novamente, e no momento seguinte, havia desaparecido.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

2:13 p.m.

O comboio mal tinha partido e Scully já estava correndo para o carro. Levou alguns segundos para ela perceber que não ouviu passos atrás de si; ela parou e olhou por cima do ombro e viu Andy, ao invés de Mulder, começando a segui-la. Seu parceiro ainda estava parado onde estivera quando os caminhões apareceram, olhando para eles em choque.

Scully deslizou ao lado da porta do motorista do carro alugado e se virou para chamar seu parceiro. "Mulder! Mexa o traseiro!" Ela ficou grata em vê-lo voltar à realidade, e no momento seguinte ele estava correndo para o carro.

Ela virou-se para Andy, que estava na metade do caminho para chegar. "Fique aqui e veja o que consegue descobrir; ligaremos daqui a pouco." Mulder já chegara, e ela olhou para ele. "Chaves!" ela exigiu, e ele sabiamente não discutiu, jogando as chaves que estava no bolso dele e indo para a porta do passageiro.

Ele se juntou a ela quando ela ligou o carro, e ela começou a falar enquanto saía em disparada para seguir o comboio.

"Ligue para Andy," ela disse sem preâmbulo. "O cartão dela está no bolso externo da minha mala. Diga a ela para conseguir quantas respostas puder no local." Mulder já tirara o cartão e estava ligando de seu celular enquanto Scully continuava. "Provavelmente, eles têm uma limpeza em andamento agora mesmo, então se não conseguirmos as informações agora, não conseguiremos nunca," ela disse.

Andy atendeu, e Mulder entregou a mensagem de Scully, parou alguns segundos e disse "Tudo bem." Ele tirou o telefone da orelha e cobriu o bocal com as mãos. "Ela quer falar com você," ele disse.

Scully assentiu. "Segure o telefone para mim; preciso das duas mãos para dirigir," ela disse. Ele levou o telefone até a orelha dela, e ela disse "O que aconteceu, Andy?"

"É o que eu quero saber," Andy respondeu. "O que *é* essa coisa?"

"Não sei," Scully disse. "É por isso que precisamos que você descubra tudo o que puder. Mantenha seu telefone tão disponível quanto possível, e ligaremos assim que pudermos. Não ligue para nós; poderemos estar numa situação em que o telefone não poderá tocar." Ela parou, então perguntou "Você ficará bem para chegar aonde precisar?"

"Sim," Andy respondeu. "Conheço a maioria dos policiais de Columbus, então posso conseguir uma carona até o escritório com um deles e pegar meu carro."

"Nós ligaremos," Scully repetiu, voltando a prestar total atenção na estrada e ao comboio que ela seguia. Mulder tomou como dica para desligar o celular e colocá-lo no bolso.

Mas ele continuou em silêncio, e após alguns momentos, Scully lançou um rápido olhar para ele. Normalmente, ele estaria despejando teoria atrás de teoria, muitas deles com a intenção de deixá-la com raiva. Mas agora, ele parecia distante, e Scully não gostava mesmo disso.

Ela começou a falar, hesitou, então continuou. "Mulder?" ela perguntou. "Você está bem?"

"Hmmm?" A resposta de Mulder foi tão distante quanto a expressão no rosto dele.

"Mulder!" Scully repetiu o nome dele, um pouco mais atenta dessa vez, e ele se assustou um pouco. "Eu perguntei se você esta bem?"

Os olhos de Mulder gradualmente focalizaram-na. "Sim," ele disse, a fala monótona. "Sim, estou bem."

Scully olhou para ele novamente. "Tem certeza, Mulder?" ela disse, ainda não convencida. "Vou precisar de você comigo nessa."

Ele continuou olhando para ela e assentiu devagar. "Eu ficarei bem, Scully," ele disse, a voz um pouco mais forte. "De verdade."

Scully lançou um olhar antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada à frente deles. "Ok," ela disse. "Então me diga o que pensa sobre tudo isso."

Mulder ficou quieto por tanto tempo que Scully estava quase encostando o carro para ver se ele estava em choque. Quando ele finalmente começou a falar, a voz dele tinha um tom tímido, sonhador, que não fez nada para diminuir os medos dela.

Nem as palavras dele.

"Coisas se quebram, o centro não consegue segurar... mera anarquia é solta no mundo... a maré de sangue é solta, e em todos os lugares a cerimônia de inocência é submergida... o melhor não tem toda a convicção, enquanto os piores estão cheio de intensidade apaixonada..."

A voz dele parou e silêncio perdurou por alguns momentos. O coração de Scully apertou em seu peito. Ela estava perdendo-o, o desespero e desesperança que quase o sufocaram há três meses ameaçando tomar conta dele novamente. Ela ficou tentada a abandonar o caso, encostar o carro e fazer alguma coisa -- qualquer coisa -- para tirá-lo disso.

Mas então, ele se mexeu no banco e balançou a cabeça, como se tirando teias de aranha. E ele recomeçou a falar, como se nada tivesse sequer acontecido.

"É o que esperávamos, Scully," ele disse, as palavras claras e exatas. "Um plano, liberação controlada de abelhas para infetar a população com o vírus. Vítimas levadas pelo exército, sem registro oficial das condições delas. Este ataque secundário provavelmente não foi planejado, o resultado de algumas abelhas que foram separadas do primeiro enxame."

"Os sintomas já vimos antes, mas não desse jeito. As pessoas infectadas pelo vírus -- *pureza* -- o que quer que seja -- parecem não *ter* sintoma algum, pelo menos, não até..." A voz dele vacilou aqui, mas ele concluiu mesmo assim. "Até serem picadas." Ele parou, e então continuou. "Elas pareciam normais, até serem tratadas, e então desenvolveram força incomum, e repeliram qualquer ameaça."

Scully assentiu. "Mas estas pessoas *apresentaram* sintomas," ela disse. "E eu não... quando fui picada, você não viu a..." Ela quase não pôde dizer isso.

"Não," Mulder concluiu, e Scully podia sentir os olhos dele nela. "Você não tinha sintoma, pelo menos... não antes..."

Jesus. Eles *ainda* não conseguiam falar sobre isso.

Scully estava indignada com eles, mesmo sabendo que não podia se culpar por Mulder. Eles tinham uma boa razão para querer evitar falar diretamente sobre o assunto do seqüestro dela quase um ano antes, mas eles precisavam discutir tudo que sabiam, se fossem ter qualquer esperança de entender isto a tempo para fazer qualquer coisa que seja.

"Mulder," ela começou, não fazendo idéia do que diria em seguida, mas sabia que precisava dizer *alguma coisa*. "Temos que conversar sobre isso. Não quero nada mais do que você, mas temos que dissecar tudo o que sabemos sobre o vírus ou o que quer que isso seja, e isso significa que teremos que falar sobre... o que aconteceu comigo no verão passado." Ela parou novamente, e então disse,

determinada "Temos que conversar sobre como eu reagi quando fui picada, por que fui seqüestrada, como e onde você me achou, e o que, exatamente, aquela vacina fez."

Aí está. Pela primeira vez, todas as cartas estavam na mesa. Agora tudo o que Mulder tinha que fazer era entrar no jogo.

* * *

2:28 p.m.

"...o que aconteceu comigo no verão passado."

As palavras dela ecoaram na mente de Mulder, e novamente ele sentiu sua atenção se esvaindo do assunto em questão.

Verão passado. Verão passado foi um complete desastre, uma catástrofe atrás da outra, tipo algo inevitável e irreversível como uma avalanche ou uma maré alta. E a coroação, a coisa que quase o levara à autodestruição que ele sempre soube que o aguardava, foi quando Scully foi levada. De novo.

Mulder fechou os olhos por um momento e tentou afastar essas memórias, mas elas não iam embora. Nunca quiseram, nunca quiseram deixá-lo em paz. Até quando ele dormia, elas pairavam ao redor dele, escuras e ameaçadoras, quase sempre o subjugando, e agora ele as sentia rodeando-o novamente...

Ele foi trazido de volta à realidade por Scully, que chamava seu nome novamente, e ele percebeu que o carro desacelerava rapidamente. Ele prestou atenção à frente e viu que se aproximavam de um portão com uma cerca alta, guardado por dois homens em roupa de combate completa. Uma placa na cerca dizia: "Aeroporto do Exército de Lawson – Acesso Restrito – Somente Pessoas Autorizadas."

Scully parou o carro em frente ao portão, e um dos soldados se aproximou da janela dela, enquanto o outro foi para o outro lado, de posse do rifle -- e de repente Mulder percebeu que o homem estava se posicionando, assim o carro estaria num fogo cruzado, se fosse necessário. Ele se virou para Scully para avisá-la, mas era tarde demais; o vidro da janela dela já estava descendo.

"Esta é uma área restrita, madame," o soldado disse. "Temo que terão de ir embora."

"Somos do FBI," Scully respondeu. "Vou tirar meu distintivo, agora. E nós dois estamos armados, ok?"

A expressão do homem não se alterou, mas Mulder viu o olhar dele ir rapidamente para o outro guarda, e então voltar até Scully. Ele assentiu rapidamente e disse "Ok, madame. Devagar."

Pelo rabo do olho, Mulder viu Scully assentir e começar a pegar sua I.D., mas a atenção dele estava focalizada no soldado que não falara. Ele sabia que, se os guardas decidissem atirar, ele e Scully não teriam chance, mas ele estava determinado a não se abater sem tentar. Ou, mais especificamente, ele não deixaria nada acontecer com Scully sem fazer algum esforço para protegê-la, não importando quão inútil essa tentativa fosse.

Um momento depois, Scully segurava o distintivo dela fora da janela, para o soldado examiná-la. Ele deu uma boa olhada nele, olhou para o rosto de Scully e então de volta para a foto, e finalmente olhou de volta para ela e assentiu para ela guardá-lo. "Vocês ainda terão que partir," ele disse. "Ninguém passa por aqui sem autorização devida. Ordens expressas do comandante da base."

"Há quanto tempo estas ordens estão vigorando?" ela perguntou.

"Não seria apropriado responder, madame," ele respondeu.

"Estamos procurando alguns caminhões," ela disse. "Quatro deles: verdes, com marcas militares. Achamos que vieram por aqui. Levavam quatro pessoas -- pacientes meus. Sou médica, e estava tratando essas pessoas quando elas foram... levadas de mim. Tenho que encontrá-las. Suas vidas devem estar certamente em perigo."

O soldado deu dois passos para trás e engatilhou o rifle. "Tenho que pedir para ir embora, madame."

Por mais alguns segundos Scully e o guarda se encararam; Mulder praticamente podia sentir a fúria gelada no olhar de sua parceira. Finalmente ela assentiu, subiu o vidro e deu marcha à ré. Momentos depois ela virou o carro e eles estavam de volta à estrada que levava a Columbus.

Mulder desmoronou no banco, quando o carro corria pela estrada de volta à cidade. Ele conhecia sua parceira o suficiente para adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela, e ele não tinha certeza se estava pronto para lidar com isso.

Ela estava com raiva, é claro –- com raiva e frustrada por ter sido contrariada. Mas isso estava só na superfície, e era a parte menos importante do que ele sabia que ela estava sentindo. Bem no fundo, no lugar que Dana Scully realmente vivia, ele sabia que ela estava com medo.

Não era um medo covarde, é claro. Mulder nunca na vida conhecera alguém tão valente e abnegado quanto esta mulher. Mas ela estava com medo, entretanto, e ele sabia disso há muito tempo e tudo era centrado no medo de perder o controle. E agora, a menos que ele estivesse totalmente por fora, o medo dela era mais forte do que alguma vez fora em todos os anos que ele a conhecia -- e era tudo por causa da própria inabilidade dele em lidar com as coisas que a vida vinha lançando ultimamente. Algo teria que interromper. Logo.

Ele foi tirado do devaneio por uma mudança no movimento do carro e, pela a terceira vez em menos de trinta minutos, ele se arrastou até a inconsciência do ambiente ao redor dele. Desta vez ele viu que Scully havia parado no acostamento para descansar. Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto ela manobrava o carro até finalmente parar. Ele esperou mais um momento, ainda sem dizer nada, na vã esperança que talvez esta fosse só uma parada para ir ao banheiro, embora soubesse que não era. E finalmente, sua parceira se virou para encará-lo.

"Mulder?" ela disse, suavemente. "Você está aí?"

Ele assentiu, cansado e relutante. "Sim, Scully. Sim, estou aqui."

Uma centelha de alívio passou pela face dela e então sumiu tão rápido que ele nem mesmo tinha certeza de ter realmente visto. "Bom. Porque eu estou... Eu realmente vou precisar de você, parceiro." Ela esticou a mão e pegou uma dele e apertou isto suavemente. "Eu não consigo fazer isto sozinha."

Ele assentiu novamente. Ele sabia que este momento estava chegando. Ela vinha carregando-o por quase três meses, desde El Rico, e ele sabia todo o tempo que haveria um limite para a paciência dela.

"Eu... Eu sei, Scully. Sei que precisa de mim." Ele apertou a mão dela de volta, e ficou surpreso pela força que tirava desse gesto. "E sei que tem... feito muito por mim recentemente, e você não tem idéia do quando eu aprecio isso."

Mulder parou um momento, tentando organizar os pensamentos e descobrir o quanto queria contar a ela. Por duas vezes este ano ele se abriu completamente: uma vez no corredor de seu apartamento, logo antes que a levassem, e então enquanto estava numa cama de hospital quando ela o tirou do Triângulo das Bermudas. Ela não poderia ter perdido as intenções dele, mas ela escolhera não agir, e ele não queria pressioná-la.

Mas ainda havia algumas coisas que ele precisava dizer a ela.

"Scully, eu..." Ele ouviu sua voz vacilar, e deu de ombros, impotente. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Sei que precisa de mim, e eu só... eu estou maravilhado que tenha me dito isso; sei o quanto é difícil para você se abrir e admitir algo assim."

Ele apertou a mão dela novamente. "E eu quero estar lá por você, Scully; não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso. Você é a mais --" Ele parou de falar; essa foi perto demais. Tente novamente. "Você é muito importante para mim, e eu... valorizo a sua amizade." Ele deu de ombros novamente. "Eu estou tentando, Scully; estou tentando de verdade." Ele deu de ombros uma terceira vez e fechou os olhos.

Por favor, Deus... Que isso seja suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto.

* * *

3:21 p.m.

Depois que Mulder se calou, Scully ligou o carro novamente, sem soltar a mão dele. Ela continuou dirigindo só com uma mão e logo sentiu a mudança na respiração dele, quando ele cochilou. Ele manteve o aperto forte, apesar de ela ter tentado tirar a mão dela.

Ela repassou o pequeno discurso de Mulder várias vezes, ainda um pouco chocada e surpresa do quanto ele disse com tão poucas palavras. Pode não ter sido com a força ou desespero da declaração dele no corredor fora do apartamento dele, mas sem a ameaça iminente da partida dela pairando sobre eles... Bem, isso era de certo modo ainda mais significativo.

Ela tinha a sensação que havia mais a ser dito, mas algo o fazia hesitar. Não era surpresa; ambos tinham escondido tanto um do outro por tanto tempo que era muito esforço para eles se abrirem. Eles haviam aprimorado nas últimas semanas, mas velhos hábitos eram difíceis de ser esquecidos.

Ela estava excessivamente grata – e confiante – que ele foi capaz de dizer tanto quanto havia dito. Se ele ainda estava focado o suficiente nela, e em seus próprios sentimentos, para verbalizá-los, então ele não estava de todo perdido.

Mas ela ainda estava preocupada. Ele estava próximo demais do limite para ela confortá-lo, mas ela não tinha certeza do que, se houvesse algo, ela poderia fazer. Ela quis dizer isso quando disse que precisava dele com ela, e não somente neste caso.

Ela precisava dele com ela o tempo todo, mesmo não podendo dizer isso a ele.

Suspirando, ela rumou de volta à cidade, a mente voltada em conseguir quartos em um dos motéis que ela vira mais cedo. Ela também precisava ligar para Andy e ver se ela conseguira alguma coisa nova no local.

Ainda por cima... Ela estava ficando com fome. Aquele pequeno hambúrguer e Coca que serviram de almoço não agüentara a tarde atormentada dela.

Ela viu um Holiday Inn Express à esquerda e com cuidado soltou a mão de Mulder para fazer a volta, tentando não acordá-lo ainda. Mas no momento em que seus dedos se soltaram dele, ele se mexeu no banco, os olhos se abrindo para ela.

"Scully?" ele perguntou, a voz áspera. "Onde estamos?"

"Um motel, Mulder," ela respondeu, parando o carro na frente do escritório e se virando para encará-lo. "Você espera aqui enquanto registro a nossa entrada, e então vamos jantar. Ok?"

Ele assentiu devagar. "Ok," ele disse, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça contra o banco. Scully ficou olhando para ele por alguns instantes, e então saiu do carro e entrou no escritório.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Holiday Inn Express

Columbus, GA

6:34 p.m.

Mulder acordou com o som de vozes.

A princípio, ele pensou estar de volta ao sofá de seu apartamento, e aquelas vozes vinham da televisão, mas então as memórias voltaram. Geórgia. Eles estavam na Geórgia, em um caso, e nada estava indo bem, e ele acabara de desmoronar sobre sua parceira. De novo.

Scully.

Os olhos dele se abriram e ele se arrastou até ficar sentado. Ele estava em um quarto de motel escuro, deitado – agora sentado – em uma das camas. As vozes vinham do outro lado do quarto, e ele se virou para olhar naquela direção e viu uma pessoa parada na entrada. Duas pessoas, e uma delas era Scully. Ele se sentiu relaxar, e só então percebeu o quão tenso estivera só nos poucos segundos desde que acordara.

"Scully? Está tudo..." Ele deixou a voz falhar quando finalmente percebeu o fato que havia outra pessoa perto de sua parceira.

"Mulder," Scully disse, se virando e ligando a luz, enquanto entrava no quarto. "Desculpe; não queríamos te acordar."

Mulder piscou à súbita iluminação e percebeu que a outra pessoa era Andy Baker, ainda parada na entrada. Automaticamente, ele notou que ela trocara as roupas para um jeans, uma camiseta preta e um colete preto sem mangas, o que era bastante surpreendente, considerando o clima quente que fazia. Uma bolsa de compras média balançava nas mãos dela.

Scully continuou, "Mas acho que já é hora de levantar; Andy acabou de chegar, e precisamos fazer alguns planos."

Mulder assentiu rapidamente e finalmente ficou completamente consciente. Houve o incidente em Riverwalk... A perseguição inútil dos caminhões... Aquela maldita conversa unilateral na parada para descanso.

Merda. Ele havia estragado tudo com aquele pequeno discurso, não havia?

Ele balançou a cabeça e esqueceu disso tudo; Scully precisava dele, e precisava que ele se concentrasse no presente, não nos erros do passado.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu a mala de Scully de pé; a alguns metros da mesma parede, a porta de ligação para o próximo quarto estava aberta. Ele se sentiu corando um pouco quando percebeu que devia ter caído no sono no quarto dela.

Ele sentiu um toque leve no ombro e se virou para ver sua parceira em pé ao lado dele, o olhar preso ao dele. "Tudo bem, Mulder," ela disse suavemente. "Você precisava descansar; eu não me importei."

Por um longo momento nenhum deles falou ou se mexeu, mas para Mulder, o silêncio parecia falar volumes. Ela parecia mesmo entender. Ele sabia que a machucou alguns meses atrás, e machucou muito, e eles ainda estavam trabalhando nisso. Mas talvez nesta tarde, tenham feito progresso. Talvez as poucas frases que ele tentara articular não foram tão ruins, afinal de contas.

"Uh... pessoal?"

Mulder desviou o olhar da sua parceira e olhou para o outro lado para ver Andy ainda parada na entrada, parecendo constrangida e deslocada. Ele tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

"Desculpe, Andy," Scully disse, a mão dela ainda no ombro de Mulder. "Entre e sente-se." Ela acenou para a bolsa que Andy carregava. "Penso que trouxe as coisas que eu pedi?"

Andy sorriu enquanto cruzava o quarto e colocava a bolsa na mesa. "Sim," ela confirmou. "Até as sementes de girassol."

Scully olhou para Mulder novamente, dando um pequeno sorriso que parecia dizer "Viu, parceiro? Alguém está tomando conta de você." Ela apertou o ombro dele antes de tirar a mão, foi até a bolsa, tirou um pacote de sementes e entregou para ele. Então retirou meia dúzia de embalagens de comida chinesa e colocou na mesa ao lado da cama. Quando o cheiro da comida começou a encher o quarto, o estômago de Mulder rosnou.

Os três comeram como se não o fizessem há dias. Para a surpresa de Mulder, sua parceira sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, ao invés de escolher a cadeira, enquanto Andy com muito custo sentou do outro lado da cama. E pelos próximos vinte minutos, eles estavam ocupados demais para conversar muito, além da oferta tradicional de trocar a comida.

Finalmente, Mulder abaixou sua embalagem vazia e se se encostou à cabeceira com cara de satisfeito. "Deus, essa foi boa," ele comentou. "Eu realmente precisava disso, *e* do sono." Ele olhou para Scully, que se arrastara para o lado dele e terminava seu frango xadrez. "Obrigado."

Ela olhou de volta para ele, e num espaço de poucos segundos ele pôde ver uma série inteira de pensamentos e emoções que cruzaram a face dela, rápidas e complexas demais para ele compreender. Então ela apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça, apoiou-se adiante e jogou a embalagem vazia no cesto de lixo ao lado da cama.

Olhando para Andy, ainda sentada do outro lado da cama, ela disse. "Bem, acho que agora é hora de irmos aos negócios."

Rodovia Alabama 165

* * *

Oeste do Rio Chattahoochee

Perto do Forte Mitchell, Alabama

11:39 p.m.

O carro alugado foi estacionado debaixo de árvores baixas, alguns metros ao lado da estrada sinuosa de duas faixas, e por uma vez Scully ficou feliz pela cor azul escura do Taurus. Feito para camuflar melhor nas invasões noturnas, afinal de contas.

Ela e Mulder vestiram as luvas pretas, as dele novinhas e as dela emprestada de Andy, já que nenhum deles pensou em levá-las para tal 'aventura'. Ambos estavam vestidos de preto da cabeça aos pés, o cabelo de Scully preso debaixo de um boné de baseball, também emprestado de Andy. Por sorte, a noite estava relativamente fria para o meio do mês de Maio.

Scully checou novamente sua arma e guardou-a no coldre nas suas costas, e então checou a lanterna; Mulder fazia o mesmo no banco do motorista. Scully então puxou o pager que levava, também emprestado de Andy, e checou por duas vezes se ele estava ajustado para vibrar. Seria usado para comunicação, já que Andy estaria de vigia no carro enquanto ela e Mulder iam para a base.

Terminado, ela se virou para encarar Andy, que checava sua própria arma, uma Beretta 9mm, o mesmo modelo usado por ela no treinamento pessoal na Marinha. Mulder sentiu um tipo de deleite perverso quando descobriu que ela carregava uma arma de verdade; o colete grosso que ela usava mostrou-se um método de cobertura.

O grupo levou quase duas horas para criar o plano para a noite, enquanto estudavam vários mapas trazidos por Andy e discutiam suas opções. A decisão final foi a de chegar à base pelo lado do rio que correspondia ao Estado do Alabama, onde Andy sabia de um lugar que oferecia uma visão clara do aeroporto.

"Podem agradecer ao meu único encontro às cegas," ela dissera, em tom desgostoso, quando questionada sobre a informação. "Eu saí com ele como um favor a um amigo há dois anos, e ele tinha acabado de sair do Exército. Estava lotado em Benning há três anos, e mal podia esperar para mostrar suas 'informações de dentro do Exército'." Ela sorriu para Mulder. "Ele também ficou surpreso ao ver minha arma, mas não tão chocado quando ficou amigável demais e eu o derrubei de costas com uma mão."

Scully conteve um sorriso à imagem da história contada, na mesma hora em que Andy terminava de guardar sua arma no coldre e olhava para ela. "Pronta?" Andy perguntou, olhando para Mulder também.

"Mais do que prontos," ele respondeu, guardando a lanterna dentro do bolso da frente da jaqueta de couro preta. Ele pegou o par de óculos de alta potência novinhos do banco e segurou a maçaneta.

Os três saíram do carro e se encontraram na frente, onde Scully checou seu relógio. "Onze e quarenta e cinco," ela disse, olhando para Andy, que checou o próprio relógio e assentiu. "Dez minutos para o leito do rio; ligaremos meia hora depois disso para checagem."

"Boa sorte," Andy disse, e Scully lançou-lhe um rápido sorriso, antes de se virar para o rio, com Mulder ao seu lado.

Como dito, dez minutos depois eles estavam escondidos no leito do rio, deitados de bruços, de olhos nas luzes do aeroporto, cerca de 150 metros adiante. Era o ponto mais estreito do rio, colocando-os na metade da distância em que estariam em qualquer outra posição.

Mulder estava com os óculos e olhava para o campo, reportando tudo o que via em voz alta, mas suavemente. "Parecem cinco aviões na pista, bastante grandes, apesar de não poder dizer com certeza o tipo. Parece que para transporte. Muitas pessoas rodeando, uma linha de caminhões de um lado."

Ele olhou mais adiante, e congelou. Sua respiração parou; Scully estava perto o suficiente para sentir. "O que foi?" ela sussurrou insistente.

Ele ficou imóvel por alguns momentos, e então segurou a respiração.

"Transportadores," ele falou. "Para... eles são..." Ele parou e balançou a cabeça, e então forçou as palavras fora. "Como os que transportaram você."

Os olhos de Scully se arregalaram em surpresa. Mulder olhava novamente para algum ponto incerto, as mãos presas nos óculos. Com cuidado, ela esticou a mão e os tomou dele e levantou para olhar ela mesma, mirando no grupo de aviões.

Como dito, na pista entre os caminhões e os aviões havia várias macas com armações de metal e coberturas claras. Eram parecidas com as usadas para remover pessoas feridas de áreas perigosas, como esquiadores, ela pensou, mas eram maiores.

O formato lembrava um caixão, ela reparou, a mente automaticamente mudando para o modo clínico. Tanques estavam enganchados ao lado das coberturas – para oxigênio? – e enquanto ela focalizava mais cuidadosamente, ela podia ver uma palidez no vidro, podendo ser ou névoa ou gelo.

Ela olhou de lado para Mulder. "Mulder?" ela perguntou gentilmente. "Quando você viu o transportador?"

"Na nave," ele respondeu, em tom controlado e confuso.

"Suas roupas estavam dentro. E a sua cruz. Procurei por você e te achei perto dele. Usei um dos tanques para quebrar o vidro."

Scully esticou uma mão, colocando-a no antebraço dele, para confortá-lo. Mas antes que dissesse uma palavra, sentiu uma dor afiada na parte de baixo das costas e ofegou alto, a mão indo automaticamente para o mesmo lugar.

"Scully?" Mulder de repente estava completamente alerta e focado nela, os olhos arregalados. "Scully, o que foi?"

"Alguma coisa... minhas costas," ela disse, mexendo a mão rapidamente e sentindo alguma coisa debaixo disso. "Tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas."

* * *

11:58 p.m.

Às palavras de Scully, Mulder agiu automaticamente, pegou sua lanterna e sentou-se. Ele pegou na mão dela e gentilmente tirou-a dali, e então puxou a bainha da camisa dela para fora das calças.

Ali, nas costas pequenas dela, estava uma abelha pequena, preta e amarela.

E o coração de Mulder pareceu parar.

Oh, Deus. Oh, Deus. De novo, não.

"Mulder? Mulder, o que foi?"

Oh, Deus. Por favor, Deus, não deixe isso acontecer. Por favor –

"Mulder!"

Mulder deu a si mesmo uma sacudida e se forçou a focalizar. Focalize. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava se controlar. Scully. A abelha...

Scully.

Como se agisse por conta própria, a mão dele pegou o inseto das costas de sua parceira e o esmagou barbaramente entre os dedos polegar e indicador. Seu próximo impulso foi o de jogá-lo na escuridão, negar sua existência, mas uma pequena parte de sua racionalidade o lembrou de que aquilo era uma prova, sua primeira prova verdadeira, e então com um enorme esforço ele a guardou apressadamente dentro do bolso. Ele agarrou o cotovelo de Scully e desceu até o leito do rio, puxando-a rudemente com ele.

"Mulder!" A voz dela afiada na escuridão. "O que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Temos que sair daqui," ele disse, andando na beira do rio, ainda arrastando-a com ele. A margem tinha aproximadamente 3 metros de altura deste lado, assim eles tiveram que se abaixar para evitar ser vistos. Eles não tinham dado três ou quatro passos antes de ela começar a brigar de raiva.

"*Droga*, Mulder!" Scully deu um puxão especialmente forte e tentou se livrar do aperto dele, fazendo com que eles caíssem, mas em direções opostas. Mulder manteve o equilíbrio segurando-se nas margens, e se virou para ver sua parceira luzindo para ele enquanto ela lutava para se levantar de onde havia caído.

"Scully, eu --"

A expressão dela se alterou de repente, e ele parou na metade da frase quando a viu colocar a mão do lado esquerdo do quadril. Não, Deus. Não pode ser a reação começando. De novo, não, Deus. Por favor...

"Mulder, temos que sair daqui," ela sussurrou, e de repente ela estava andando rapidamente pelo leito do rio, e Mulder teve que correr para alcançá-la. "O pager de Andy acabou de desligar," ela explicou por cima do ombro. "Pode significar problema."

Mulder assentiu, mas ela já dera as costas para ele, e por alguns minutos eles correram lado a lado em silêncio. Mulder tentou não pensar na abelha; tentou não imaginar Scully de repente desmaiando, e o óleo negro escorrendo dos olhos dela. Ela não apresentava nenhum sintoma, ele se lembrou. Ela estava bem, e ficaria bem. Eles não a levariam para longe dele, novamente não. Ele morreria antes de deixar isto acontecer de novo.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao ponto baixo do leito onde iniciaram sua pequena aventura, e em questão de segundos ambos escalaram o barranco até o terreno plano. Eles pararam brevemente para se orientar, e então andaram na direção do carro.

"Abaixe-se!"

A urgência do comando sussurrado negava qualquer possibilidade de desobediência, e Mulder já se abaixara na grama antes mesmo de identificar que a voz pertencia a Andy, enterrando seu rosto na sujeira e colocando os braços ao redor da cabeça. Uma fração de segundos depois, Scully se abaixou ao lado dele, e ambos ficaram completamente imóveis, mal respirando, enquanto Mulder tentava identificar a ameaça que motivou a ordem de Andy.

Um minuto se passou. Dois minutos. Três. Finalmente, na direção do rio, Mulder ouviu um barulho muito fraco, não mais alto do que grama perturbada por uma brisa – mas o ar estava completamente parado, e um arrepio correu a espinha de Mulder quando ele sentiu uma presença a apenas alguns metros.

Parte dele gritava para fazer alguma coisa – qualquer coisa. Fuja engatinhando, vire e ataque, até mesmo levante-se e corra. Mas seu treinamento em Quântico o manteve parado, e ele ficou repetindo para si mesmo uma das regras básicas que todos os agentes prendiam: na escuridão, o olho humano detecta movimento ao invés de forma ou cor. Um homem deitado no escuro pode passar batido, mesmo se estiver a apenas alguns metros de seu oponente, desde que fique perfeitamente imóvel.

Mais tempo se passou, mas se foram cinco ou dez minutos, ou até quinze, ele não saberia dizer. O farfalhar não se repetiu, mas ainda havia a sensação de algo ou alguém por perto... Até que de repente ele se foi, sem qualquer explicação ou definição. E ainda assim Mulder e Scully permaneceram quietos e imóveis, por mais algum tempo.

Finalmente alguma coisa se moveu na visão periférica de Mulder, e seus músculos tensos se prepararam para pegar sua arma, mas quando estava pronto para agir, a voz de Andy flutuou até ele na escuridão. "Acho que está tudo limpo. Vamos." E então a sombra se virou e se afastou na direção do carro, e após um momento Mulder e sua parceira se levantaram e a seguiram.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Noroeste da Rodovia Alabama 165

Próximo a Columbus, GA

11 de Maio de 1999

12:41 a.m.

"Havia duas tropas," Andy dizia, a voz tensa, enquanto dirigia de volta para Columbus. "Acho que eram Rangers, mas não posso dizer com certeza. Moviam-se como Rangers." As mãos apertaram o volante, e o tom ficou mais forte. "E queria muito saber de onde eles vieram, porque eles só estavam *lá*. Não vi ou ouvi nada."

"Tudo bem, Andy," Scully disse, do banco do passageiro. Mulder não tinha muita certeza de como acabou no banco de trás, mas a coisa mais importante agora era fugir, e rápido.

"Eram profissionais, obviamente," Scully continuou, "e você fez o melhor que pôde. Estou feliz que nenhum de nós foi ferido ou capturado."

Andy balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não compreende," ela disse, insistente. "Eu deveria ser boa nisso. É para isso que fui treinada. E pensei que ainda soubesse, e por ter exagerado, quase fiz com que vocês fossem presos ou mortos."

Mulder abriu a boca para responder, mas Scully foi mais rápida. "Não, Andy – isso não é verdade," ela disse, inclinando-se para olhar a outra mulher. "Você nos *salvou*. Sem o seu aviso, poderíamos ter sido eliminados. É por sua causa que ainda estamos livres e vivos e capazes de continuar a investigação."

Mulder olhou para Andy, que sacudia a cabeça veementemente. "Eu estraguei tudo," ela disse. "Não tente facilitar. Eu era o ponto de segurança, e se tivesse feito meu trabalho direito, teríamos voltado à rodovia a caminho de Columbus antes mesmo daquelas tropas se aproximarem."

Por um momento houve silêncio no carro. Mulder queria dizer alguma coisa, queria dizer a Andy que Scully estava certa, mas ele estava exausto, emocional e fisicamente, e as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

Finalmente, Scully falou novamente, suavemente. "Olhe, todos estamos cansados," ela disse. "Tem sido um dia longo e difícil, e o que todos nós precisamos agora é dormir. Tenho certeza que depois de termos chance de descansar, tudo vai ficar melhor." Mulder viu os ombros dela mexendo, e percebeu que ela deve ter tocado o braço de Andy brevemente, enviando energia à outra mulher, assim como fizera inúmeras vezes por ele. Ele sentiu uma pontada de orgulho ao saber disso; Scully era tão forte, tão, tão forte...

"Falo sério, Andy," ela disse. "De verdade. Então, por que você não nos deixa no motel, e todos iremos dormir. E amanhã nos reunimos novamente e descobrimos o que fazer em seguida."

E depois disso, tudo ficou quieto no carro.

* * *

Quarto 204

Holiday Inn Express

Columbus, GA

3:33 a.m.

Scully assistiu os números vermelhos brilhantes do relógio mudarem de novo, iniciando outro longo minuto dessa noite que parecia não ter fim.

Ela puxou o fino travesseiro do motel mais forte contra seu peito, tentando com toda a força de vontade fechar os olhos e dormir, mas não obteve mais sucesso do que as últimas duas horas.

Ela podia sentir o inchaço minúsculo nas costas, como se fosse do tamanho de sua mão, pulsando em contraponto à batida de seu coração. Até mesmo com tudo o que ela tinha visto aquele dia, ela nem ao menos considerou que o que sentiu no leito do rio foi uma picada.

Uma picada de abelha.

Foi o tempo de Andy deixar Mulder e ela no motel e eles estarem de volta ao quarto de Scully, para Mulder finalmente forçar as palavras para fora e mostrar o inseto minúsculo e esmagado. E então ela compreendeu as reações dele no rio – seu choque congelado, seguido por uma saída frenética. Ela estava grata por ele ter mantido o controle e guardado a abelha; ele confessou que quase a jogou longe.

Ela não tinha, até agora, apresentado nenhum sintoma, além da marca saliente da picada. Mas levara uma hora para ela acalmar Mulder o suficiente para ele voltar ao seu próprio quarto, e mesmo assim ele insistiu em manter as portas de conexão abertas.

Depois que ele saiu, Scully procedeu mecanicamente às atividades noturnas normais – lavar o rosto; escovar os dentes e o cabelo; vestir o pijama; ajustar o alarme para amanhã. Mas uma vez deitada sob as cobertas, ela simplesmente não conseguia fechar os olhos.

De repente, todo músculo contraído era o começo do desmaio dela. Toda respiração acelerada era o começo do fim. E todo som externo era um intruso, que viera para levá-la embora.

Irracional ou não, o medo era real. E não a deixava dormir.

Mas nem isso a fazia se mexer. Ela estava com muito medo de tentar se levantar, só para que seus braços e pernas não a sustentassem. Ou que se ela se movesse só um metro da arma que estava sobre a mesa ao lado da cama dela, algum desconhecido apareceria e a levaria embora.

Nem ao menos a deixava pensar. Todas as vezes que ela tentava organizar os eventos ocorridos no dia anterior, colocá-los em ordem, a mente dela se fechava, presa à abelha e suas conseqüências.

Então, ela foi reduzida a fixar o relógio, assistindo a noite passar em câmera lenta.

* * *

Quarto 206

Holiday Inn Express

Columbus, GA

4:10 a.m.

Mulder não conseguiu dormir, o que não era novidade – mas esta noite nem mesmo o murmúrio de um filme novo na AMC ou um comercial na FX foi suficiente para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos.

Deus. Que pesadelo. Que merda de pesadelo. E ele ainda não conseguia se livrar dos pensamentos; ele não conseguia parar de repetir a imagem em sua mente: a abelha pousada contra as costas de Scully, desencadeando o terror que o assombrava desde o verão passado, o terror que depois de todos esses anos substituiu os sentimentos dele pela perda e fracasso sobre Samantha.

A maldita abelha.

Scully.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Ele se virou impaciente na cama, e tentou evitar olhar para o relógio. Se ele olhasse, ficaria obcecado por ele, contando os minutos até amanhecer. Contando os minutos até que ele pudesse rever Scully, e saber que ela estava realmente bem.

Seus olhos caíram na sombra escura da porta de conexão, deixada aberta por insistência dele. Ela estava quase certamente dormindo agora; ele não ouvira nada do quarto dela por pelo menos uma hora, então ela deveria estar dormindo.

Ele provavelmente poderia ficar parado à porta sem perturbá-la. Poderia ficar lá parado só por um momento, o suficiente para pegar a forma adormecida dela na cama e se acalmar de que ela ainda estava lá e respirando. Ele não precisava acordá-la. Só precisava olhar para ela.

Ele saiu em silêncio da cama e procurou pelo chão até encontrar seus jeans, vestindo-os para sentir-se decente. Então ele parou perto da porta.

Estava, é claro, mais escuro no quarto dela do que no dele, já que a tv dela estava desligada. Mulder esperou pacientemente seus olhos se adaptarem, e devagar os objetos do quarto criaram forma: o buraco negro que era a porta do banheiro; a pequena mesa de chá e duas cadeiras perto da janela; e finalmente, a mais distante das duas camas, e a forma amarrotada de cobertores que ele sabia ser sua parceira.

Deus, ela era pequena. Era tão magra, e parecia tão vulnerável. Ele sabia que na verdade, ela não era; sabia que ela era durona e forte e corajosa. Mas só naquele momento ela parecia ser muito frágil e pequena, como se ela pudesse ser levada dele por uma brisa suave.

De novo.

"Você pode entrar se quiser."

Mulder pulou ao som da voz dela. Oh, Deus... Ele a acordou. De algum modo, ficar parado ali na porta deve ter feito algum barulho que fez com que ela acordasse.

Ele tentou dizer algo, formular uma desculpa por ter perturbado o sono dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer as palavras, ela estava falando de novo.

"Tudo bem, Mulder," ela disse bem suave. A voz dela estava sonolenta e distante, um tom que enviou tremores à espinha dele. "Eu não consegui dormir, mesmo. Tenho estado deitada aqui pela última meia hora pensando se você estava acordado ainda, e querendo que você entrasse aqui para me ver."

Mulder de repente sentiu um caroço na garganta. Ela tinha dito aquilo de verdade? Dana Scully tinha mesmo dito que queria que ele viesse até ela? Ele sabia que ela não dissera no sentindo que ele gostaria, mas até isso era mais do que ela jamais dissera antes.

"Vamos, Mulder," ela disse. "Sente-se comigo um pouco?"

Ele nunca recusaria nada que ela pedisse naquele tom, e apenas alguns segundos depois ele estava sentado cuidadosamente na beira da cama dela, enquanto ela se afastava para dar-lhe espaço.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e Mulder se concentrou somente em ouvir a respiração dela. Respirações lentas e constantes. Tão decidida e ponderada. Tão Scully. Tudo nela era tão perfeitamente Scully.

Mas ainda havia o medo no fundo de sua mente, o medo da abelha, o medo de que ela de repente desmaiaria e seria levada dele. Ele sabia que era irracional; sabia que se ela fosse apresentar sintomas da picada eles já teriam se manifestado. Mas ele não podia tirar isso da cabeça; não conseguia fazer o medo ir embora.

"Scully?" ele sussurrou, imaginando se ela finalmente caíra no sono.

"Sim, Mulder?" A voz dela soou baixa e farta, e definitivamente bem acordada, e novamente ele sentiu o frio na espinha.

"Scully, eu posso ver..." Ele deixou a voz sumir; sentiu-se um completo idiota por pedir, mas isso o ajudaria a acalmar-se; ele tinha certeza. E então talvez, finalmente, ambos poderiam dormir um pouco. Tente de novo. "Eu posso ver... eu posso ver o local da picada?"

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, e só por um instante, Mulder teve medo de tê-la chateado. Mas então ele sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro, enquanto ela se colocava numa posição sentada, virando as costas para ele e se curvando um pouco.

Por um intervalo eterno Mulder simplesmente encarou-a, e de repente ele teve um flashback do que ocorrera naquele primeiro caso em Oregon. Só que daquela vez ela era a pessoa com medo; a que buscava segurança.

Ele lhe deu segurança com apenas três palavras: picada de mosquito. E então ela se enterrou nos braços dele em alívio, e eles gastaram metade da noite conversando e se conhecendo. Fora o primeiro momento decisivo na parceria deles; inferno, isso *estabeleceu* a parceria deles, tornou-a algo real, mais do que apenas algumas palavras num pedaço de papel.

E Mulder teve a repentina premonição de que, aquela noite, talvez, era outro momento decisivo.

"Mulder?"

A voz dela o trouxe de volta ao presente, e ele respirou fundo, então esticou a mão trêmula e gentilmente levantou a blusa de pijama dela.

Por um momento tudo o que ele podia ver era a pele dela, suave e pálida na escuridão. Ele não podia ver a picada, e então ele se aproximou um pouco mais e lá estava ela: um inchaço pequeno e vermelho, imperceptível até para quem sabia o que estava procurando. Suavemente ele tocou com o dedo indicador, e afastou a mão. Era tão pequena, tão insignificante. Era realmente uma picada de abelha.

Ele estava quase colocando a roupa dela no lugar quando notou algo mais, e se aproximou um pouco. Havia uma cicatriz ali; pequena, de formato redondo, quase três centímetros de diâmetro. Parecia nova, também, como se tivesse acabado de curar.

A sobrancelha dele enrugou-se em confusão por um momento... E então ele percebeu o que era.

"Eu tirei," ela disse suavemente. Mulder olhou para cima para vê-la olhando para ele por cima do ombro.

Ele arrumou a blusa dela rapidamente e se endireitou. Isso era um assunto ruim, muito ruim, e ele precisava se distanciar disso, rápido. "D-desculpe," ele disse. "Não é problema meu."

Scully arrumou a roupa um momento, e então se virou na cama para sentar de pernas cruzadas, encarando-o. "Na verdade," ela disse, "isso *é* problema seu, e sempre foi."

As palavras flutuaram entre eles por alguns momentos, Mulder lutando para achar algo para dizer. Finalmente, ele disse "Scully... Você não tem que se explicar --"

Ela levantou a mão e gentilmente colocou dois dedos nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo, enviando um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo dele. "Não, eu não tenho que me explicar," ela disse. "Mas eu quero. Eu tenho querido... Explicar isso para você já há algum tempo."

A mão dela voltou ao colo dela, e ela parecia estudar o rosto dele por um momento. "Eu disse que nem tudo era sobre você, e isso não é completamente verdade," ela finalmente disse. "Mas aquilo... Aquilo *era* sobre você, pelo menos em parte." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tirei porque foi uma das noites mais idiotas da minha vida, e eu finalmente decidi que não queria lembranças disso."

"Deve ter doído," Mulder disse baixinho. "Tirar, quero dizer."

Ela assentiu. "Doeu. Mas não tanto quanto teria doído se eu tivesse deixado-a ali." Ela hesitou e então continuou, "Mulder, não vou trazer à tona um incidente de dois anos atrás para jogar sal nas feridas – para nenhum de nós. Estou tentando indicar que ambos temos tendências a ferir um ao outro. E essa foi uma das vezes que eu feri você... e eu sinto muito."

Ela ficou quieta por um momento, parecendo que queria dizer algo mais, mas ela suspirou e disse simplesmente "Gostaria que nós tivéssemos um novo começo."

Mulder suspirou também, suavemente. "Mas eu feri você também, Scully. Se me lembro bem, eu fui um imbecil de primeira aquela semana."

Ela assentiu em acordo. "Mas isso não é desculpa pelo que eu fiz," ela disse. "Devolvendo ferida com ferida... não foi uma coisa muito madura de se fazer."

Por alguns momentos ambos fizeram silêncio, enquanto Mulder tentava processar tudo que ela dissera. Ele estava mais do que levemente surpreso pela declaração de Scully. Não era o jeito dela – inferno, não era o jeito *deles*. Mas por alguma razão, esta noite ela estava se abrindo para ele como nunca havia feito. Ele tinha que responder; tinha que dizer algo que a fizesse saber o quanto ele apreciava isso.

E então num clarão ele soube o que precisava dizer.

"Scully... sobre El Rico... e Diana..." Ele ouviu sua voz tremer enquanto lutava para achar as palavras. Ele ousou olhar para sua parceira, e achou nada mais do que preocupação e compaixão nos olhos dela, e isso lhe deu forças para continuar.

"Scully, eu estava errado," ele disse, a voz mais firme. "Eu deveria ter ouvido você. Não estou dizendo que deveria ter acreditado totalmente em você, mas deveria tê-la ouvido ao invés de excluído. Minha única desculpa... diabos, eu não tenho uma desculpa. Eu estava cego pela minha necessidade de ter alguém em quem pudesse confiar e depender." Ele sentiu mais confiança e pegou uma das mãos dela com as duas dele. "E eu estava tão cego e estúpido que nunca percebi que ela estava parada logo ali ao meu lado o tempo todo."

Ele sentiu um caroço na garganta, e o engoliu com dificuldade. "Deus, eu sinto muito, Scully. Desculpe tê-la machucado, desta vez e das outras. A última coisa que eu quero é te machucar. Se pudermos começar do zero... Deus, isso é muito mais do que eu tenho direito de pedir e esperar. Mas eu gostaria de tentar."

O tempo pareceu parar, e tudo o que Mulder podia ver eram os olhos brilhantes de sua parceira no escuro, o olhar dela vagando pelo rosto dele. Ele se sentiu afundando nos olhos dela, se perdendo, se afogando neles.

Ele de repente estava com falta de ar, e seu coração martelava em seu peito, e Scully estava se aproximando devagar, os lábios um pouco abertos, e ele se sentiu respondendo, movendo-se para encurtar a distância...

E o celular dela tocou.

Scully piscou surpresa, e pela segunda vez aquela noite Mulder sentiu que seu coração ia parar. Por mais um momento eles permaneceram onde estavam, parados... então o telefone tocou uma segunda vez, e toda a energia construída entre eles pareceu se esvair num instante.

Scully esticou a mão para pegar o telefone na escrivaninha, apertando um botão com o polegar.

"Scully." Ela parou um minuto e escutou. "Não, Andy, tudo bem. Eu não estava dormindo. O que foi?" Desta vez, ela parou por mais tempo, e ele viu os olhos dela se arregalarem. Finalmente, ela disse "Jesus. Quando --" De novo ela parou, e então assentiu. "Ok, Andy. Ok. Veremos você, então." E então ela desligou.

"O que foi, Scully?" Mulder perguntou urgente. "O que aconteceu?"

Ela olhou para ele um momento, e ele sentiu um frio passar pelo seu corpo quando reconheceu a expressão de choque e apreensão que depressa e completamente tomou conta dela. Era ruim, ele sabia. Muito ruim.

E quando ela falou, seus piores medos se confirmaram.

"Houve um outro ataque," ela disse, a voz desanimada e sem emoção. "Em Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Noite passada. Em outro campo de baseball. Até agora setenta vítimas, e a conta ainda está aumentando."

A voz dela caiu para um sussurro. "Meu Deus, Mulder. Meu Deus. Talvez eles não estejam reabastecendo. Talvez seja o início do evento principal." Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, e então reabriu e falou a palavra, tornando tudo real:

"Colonização."


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

Quarto 204

Holiday Inn Express

Columbus, GA

5:14 a.m.

Os dois simplesmente ficaram lá parados olhando um para o outro pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade. Scully sentiu-se tonta, incerta se isso era por causa da falta de sono, ou pelas notícias que acabara de receber... Ou pela cena que o telefone interrompera.

Finalmente ela se libertou de sua inércia e acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama, viu Mulder entortar os olhos à súbita claridade e murmurou uma rápida desculpa enquanto saía da cama.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Andy quer nos encontrar no café às seis da manhã, então vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa," ela disse. Uma rápida idéia de convidá-lo a se juntar a ela cruzou sua mente, e ela quase pulou surpresa, mas relacionou isso ao cansaço e continuou. "Precisamos decidir o que fazer sobre isso. Um de nós precisa ir até lá."

Nisso, Mulder levantou a cabeça, e uma mão pegou o braço dela. "Não vou deixar você, Scully," ele disse ferozmente. Os olhos ficaram selvagens e desfocados, e o coração de Scully se apertou em seu peito.

Ela pegou a mão dele com a dela que estava livre. "Tudo bem, Mulder," ela disse suavemente, sentindo o aperto dele relaxar sob o toque dela. "Vamos trocar de roupa e falar com Andy, e poderemos resolver tudo. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Depois de um longo momento, Mulder assentiu devagar, tirando a mão do braço dela. Scully lhe deu um aperto antes de soltá-lo e então deu um passo para trás. "Saia, G-man," ela disse ligeiramente. "Vá trocar de roupa. Temos um dia cheio pela frente."

Ele lançou-lhe um meio sorriso enquanto se levantava, e ela sentiu um pouco da tensão saindo de seu corpo. Ele se mexeu para passar por ela, mas então parou e passou uma mão pelo braço dela, do ombro ao pulso. Ele se inclinou até que sua respiração roçar a orelha dela, e Scully escondeu um tremor.

"Obrigado, Scully," ele sussurrou.

Um segundo depois, ele se fora, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados, e a mistura de pouco descanso e emoção demais eram um pouco mais do que ela podia suportar.

Mas ela tinha que suportar, não só pelo seu bem, mas pelo de Mulder também. Ela sabia que ele mal estava se agüentando – inferno, sem ela por perto, ele provavelmente teria se perdido completamente – e ela não poderia, não iria, deixá-lo desmoronar. Ela precisava demais dele, e não somente nesta investigação. Ela somente precisava dele, ponto final.

Talvez fosse a hora de ela dizer isso a ele.

Agora, no entanto, não era hora para tais pensamentos. Forçando a mente a considerar o próximo movimento deles, ela mergulhou automaticamente nas preparações matinais, juntando roupas e cosméticos e indo para o banheiro.

* * *

Restaurante Silver Dollar

Columbus, GA

11 de Maio de 1999

5:49 a.m.

Scully e Mulder sentaram um na frente do outro em uma das muitas mesas livres. O restaurante estava quase deserto, como disse Andy, já que era por volta de 5:30 da manhã. Ela os encontraria às 6 horas, mas eles saíram assim que estavam prontos e chegaram cedo.

Uma mulher de meia-idade com cabelo loiro claro e seco e muita maquiagem nos olhos aproximou-se poucos segundos após a chegada deles. Encostando-se à mesa, ela os cumprimentou com um amigável "Bom dia para vocês", então pegou o bloco de ordem no bolso do avental. "O que posso fazer por vocês?" ela perguntou.

"Café," ambos responderam juntos, então sorriram um para o outro. Scully acrescentou "Traga três; estamos esperando uma pessoa." Ela olhou para Mulder, medindo sua condição física e mental por um segundo, como estava tão acostumada a fazer, e voltou sua atenção para a garçonete. "E dois sucos grandes de laranja, e também torradas com manteiga, e... Mulder? Dois ovos com bacon, batatas picadas e torrada, certo?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro e olhou para a garçonete. "O que ela pediu," ele disse, sorrindo.

A garçonete assentiu, ainda escrevendo o pedido, então piscou para ele. "Tem aveia, entretanto, não batata picada. Tudo bem?"

Scully poderia ver que Mulder estava tentando não desagradar. "Claro", ele disse, dando outro sorriso, muito mais hesitante.

A garçonete sorriu de novo e foi para o balcão, e Scully deixou escapar o riso que estava prendendo. "E quando foi a última vez que comeu aveia, Mulder?" ela perguntou provocando-o.

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso torto. "Vamos ver, hoje é terça-feira, então seria... nunca?" ele disse.

Scully levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, você terá um deleite raro," ela disse. "Apenas tenha certeza de acrescentar muita manteiga e sal."

Mulder fixou-a com um olhar inquisitivo. "E quando foi que *você* comeu aveia, Agente Scully?" ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "A família da minha mãe é da Virginia," ela disse. "Eles entraram e saíram da minha vida o tempo todo. Não são meus favoritos, mas são ok, desde que você nunca tente comê-los sozinhos."

Mulder encostou de volta no banco, esticando um braço sobre o encosto. "Então me fala," ele disse. "Tem gosto de que?"

Scully chegou para frente, os cotovelos em cima da mesa e juntou as mãos. "Bem, sozinhos, têm gosto do que se parecem," ela disse. "Como pequenos pedaços quebrados de isopor."

Mulder riu e ela continuou. "Então, se você colocar manteiga e sal suficientes, terá gosto de... bem, manteiga e sal, mas mais grosso." Ela parou, então sorriu. "É meio difícil explicar, na verdade."

Antes que Mulder pudesse responder, o sino da porta tocou enquanto alguém entrava, e ambos olharam para ver Andy se aproximando. Scully se mexeu para dar espaço, e Andy deslizou ao lado dela.

A garçonete retornou, café e suco de laranja sendo servidos numa correria – Andy já havia comido – e então eles se voltaram ao assunto em pauta.

* * *

6:04 a.m.

"A contagem dos corpos ultrapassou 83," Andy disse sem preâmbulo. Mulder ficou sentado quieto no banco e bebia seu suco de laranja, enquanto ouvia as notícias. A repórter parecia equilibrada, confiante e organizada; a Marinha foi tola ao deixá-la sair.

"Acabei de falar ao telefone com um cara com quem estudei e que trabalha para uma das estações de TV daqui," Andy continuou. "Do que ele me contou, parecia uma cópia exata do que aconteceu aqui: grande enxame, dúzias de vítimas por todo o campo. E agora todas as vítimas desapareceram e parece que ninguém sabe nada a respeito. É quase como se não tivesse acontecido nada."

"Mas com certeza as reportagens --" Scully começou.

Andy balançou a cabeça, calando Scully. "Não há reportagens. Viram o jornal de hoje?" Ambos os agentes balançaram as cabeças. "Nada. Eu escrevi um grupo de discussão de tamanho médio ontem à tarde, baseado no que vimos em Riverwalk. Mas meu editor prendeu." Ela sorriu melancolicamente. "De fato, não está nem no computador mais. Aparentemente, foi apagado por acidente. Ou algo assim."

"Ou algo assim," Mulder concordou, olhando para sua parceira. "Scully, devíamos esperar algo assim, e é evidência adicional de que isso pode ser a coisa real. Controle da mídia nos estágios iniciais seria essencial para o sucesso da operação."

"Você entendeu certo," Andy disse com raiva. "Quando cheguei em casa na noite passada, havia uma mensagem na minha secretária eletrônica ordenando – não pedindo, ordenando – que eu voltasse ao escritório para uma reunião de emergência. Fui até lá às duas da manhã esperando encontrar com Eddie, meu chefe, mas era só um editor e seu assistente executivo. Parecia haver uma pressão do Centro de Controle de Doenças para escondermos o assunto, 'pelo interesse público'."

Scully balançou a cabeça. "E o jornal tolera isso?"

Andy encolheu os ombros em aparente despreocupação, mas suas palavras eram amargas. "Este não é o Washington Post. É um jornal de cidade pequena com um orçamento apertado. O Wal-Mart local fala 'merda', e nós agachamos e perguntamos que cor. E quando é o governo..." A voz dela sumiu e ela encolheu os ombros novamente.

Por um momento ou dois houve silêncio na mesa, e Mulder estava desconfortavelmente alerta de que ele e Scully também eram parte do 'governo'. Mas Andy não parecia ter direcionado qualquer raiva para eles, ele se lembrou. Finalmente, ele limpou a garganta e disse "Bem, isso ainda nos deixa a decidir o próximo passo."

Ele respirou fundo e pegou o olhar da parceira; ele realmente não queria levantar o assunto, mas eles não tinham escolha. "Acho que nós dois deveríamos ir para Iowa," ele disse, tão firme e decidido quanto conseguiu. "Não há mais nada aqui; as equipes de limpeza já fizeram bem seu trabalho. Andy ficará aqui --"

Scully já estava sacudindo a cabeça. "Não, Mulder. De jeito nenhum. Eu sei que sou a que geralmente reclama de ser deixada para trás, mas desta vez, isso tem que ser feito. Ainda há uma perseguição a ser feita na Georgia." Ela acenou para Andy e continuou "Com o CCD, se não houver mais. Conheço umas duas pessoas aqui, e quero ver se consigo fazer qualquer uma delas falar."

Mulder tentou interromper, mas ela continuou antes que ele tivesse a chance. "E um de nós *tem* que ir para Iowa, o mais rápido possível. O rastro já está esfriando; amanhã de manhã não haverá mais nada, se esta operação for tão bem organizada quanto a daqui tem sido."

Mulder sabia que ela estava certa, e ele sabia que ia perder essa discussão, mas ele tinha que tentar mais uma vez. "Eu entendo o que está dizendo, Scully," ele disse, tentando manter a voz nivelada e racional. "Mas dividindo suas forças na cara de um inimigo superior, nunca é uma boa idéia." Ele olhou para Andy. "Você era militar; diga pra ela."

A repórter assentiu devagar. "Você está certo, é claro; concentração de força é uma das regras cruciais de planejar uma ação de sucesso. É uma lição que fizeram mesmo com que a gente aprendesse." Ela parou e olhou para Scully, e então de volta para Mulder. "Mas às vezes você tem que fazer o que tem que fazer. Tempos perigosos pedem medidas perigosas, e tudo aquilo."

Scully esticou uma mão sobre a mesa e segurou uma de Mulder. "Vai dar tudo certo, parceiro," ela disse. "É só por um dia ou dois, e manteremos contato pelo celular tanto quanto... quando precisarmos manter."

Agora era a vez de Mulder acenar relutantemente. Ela estava certa, é claro, e ele sabia disso desde o começo. Mas este conhecimento não fazia nada para aliviar a dor do pressentimento que ele sentia na boca do estômago. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele queria enrolar os braços ao redor dela e protegê-la e mantê-la segura, mas isso não era uma opção. Se eles fossem perseguir isso, eles deveriam se arriscar, e aparentemente separação a este ponto parecia ser um desses riscos.

Finalmente, ele disse muito baixo "Tudo bem, Scully. Tudo bem. É assim que vamos fazer."

* * *

Interestadual 85

Norte de LaGrange, GA

7:44 a.m.

Mulder ganhara em um ponto: Scully e Andy cederam a direção para ele, pelo menos até chegarem ao aeroporto. O vôo mais cedo que ele pôde conseguir foi o de 8:35 para Cedar Rapids passando por Minneapolis, e ainda assim era o mais perto possível. Eles teriam que voltar ao motel para pegar a mala, e ainda tinham meia hora para ir até lá.

A idéia dele funciona, afinal de contas, e ambas as mulheres estavam cochilando agora, Scully no banco ao lado dele e Andy no banco de trás. Ele as convencera de que era cedo demais para fazer ligações, a menos que elas *quisessem* incomodar as pessoas, e sugerira que elas dormissem um pouco na viagem.

O plano era para elas se despedirem dele no aeroporto – não realmente necessário, e ele ficou um pouco surpreso quando Scully não contestou sua sugestão – e então continuarem pelo centro até o CCD para ver o que conseguiam descobrir. Mulder procuraria pelo contato de Andy em Cedar Rapids quando ele pousasse para ver o que descobriria lá. Eles se falariam no meio da tarde pelo celular.

Mulder suspirou suavemente no silêncio do carro. Ele não estava realmente cansado, após um cochilo na noite anterior, e duas xícaras e meia de café mandaram muita cafeína para seu corpo para mantê-lo acordado. Mas a paisagem era a mesma do dia anterior, só que ao contrário, e ele já havia memorizado da primeira vez. Assim, apesar de suas melhores intenções, sua mente começou a vagar para lugares que ele não queria.

Ele repassou o momento no quarto de Scully naquela manhã quando ele percebeu que ela ia beijá-lo – ou deixá-lo beijá-la, o que fosse. Os olhos dela eram suaves e brilhantes na escuridão enquanto ela olhava para ele; os lábios dela suaves e convidativos.

Foi somente a segunda vez que eles quase concluíram essa... *coisa* que ficava pairando entre eles há tanto tempo. Claro, eles costumavam ignorar, colocar de lado, tirar do caminho. De tempos em tempos, ele quase podia acreditar que isso tinha acabado de vez, mas então ressurgiria, geralmente nas horas mais inoportunas. Como esta manhã.

Por que era sempre quando eles estavam em situações medonhas que a atração deles vinha à tona? Por que não podia aparecer quando as coisas estavam relativamente tranqüilas, quando eles poderiam prosseguir sem interrupções?

Mulder suspirou de novo, um pouco mais alto, então congelou e segurou a própria respiração quando Scully se mexeu no banco do passageiro. Ele tinha medo de acordá-la, mas ela se ajustou de volta num momento, e ele relaxou novamente.

Mas poucos minutos depois ela se mexeu de novo, e desta vez ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

7:58 a.m.

Quando ela acordou, ficou desorientada por um momento antes de perceber onde estava – no banco do passageiro de um carro alugado, com Mulder atrás do volante. Um sentimento quente e confortável passou por ela à circunstância familiar, produto de incontáveis viagens na companhia dele.

Ela se moveu devagar, sentando-se, e passou uma mão pela boca. "Que horas são?" ela falou, então clareou a garganta.

"Quase oito," Mulder respondeu, olhando para ela. "Dormiu bem?"

Ela assentiu distraidamente enquanto abaixava o quebra-sol, conferindo sua aparência no espelho. Ela correu os dedos pelo cabelo para endireitá-los um pouco, então decidiu que era o melhor que podia fazer e recolocou o quebra-sol no lugar.

Ela podia sentir o olhar de Mulder nela, voltando para a estrada a cada poucos segundos, e ela se virou para encará-lo. "Mulder, o que foi?" ela perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada," ele disse. "É só... eu não te acordei, não é?"

Ela sabia que ele tinha mais em mente do que isso, mas deixou de lado por enquanto. "Não, eu acabei de acordar," ela disse, olhando para o pára-brisa e o fluxo de trânsito estável. "Onde estamos, afinal de contas?"

"Cerca de dez milhas do aeroporto," Mulder respondeu, suavemente mudando de faixa para dar passagem a uma frota de caminhões lentos. "Não devo ter nenhum problema com meu vôo."

"Bom." A palavra terminou em um bocejo, e Scully viu Mulder franzir o cenho.

"Você vai ficar bem, Scully?" ele perguntou, em tom cuidadoso. "Você quase não dormiu a noite passada nem na noite anterior também..."

"Eu estou bem, Mulder," Scully disse automaticamente, só para vê-lo franzindo a testa. Percebendo que ele quase nunca acreditava nas palavras dela, ela acrescentou "Estou um pouco cansada, mas vou ficar bem. Se eu ficar muito sonolenta, deixarei Andy dirigir. Ela pelo menos dormiu mais do que nós."

Mulder assentiu, os olhos presos na estrada enquanto o trânsito aumentava. "Quanto tempo até você chegar a Atlanta?" ele perguntou.

Scully deu de ombros. "O resto do dia, pelo menos, e voltaremos amanhã, se precisarmos," ela disse. "Falei com Cal há três ou quatro semanas e tudo parecia bem, e espero que ele esteja disposto a pelo menos falar com a gente, mesmo que não possa nos dar muita informação."

Ela não somou seus próprios cálculos das vantagens de o velho conhecido prover qualquer coisa útil, mas ela sabia que não precisava. Mulder podia ser certamente pessimista o suficiente por ambos quando queria.

Eles se calaram durante alguns minutos, até que Mulder entrou na pista de saída para o aeroporto. A desaceleração despertou Andy, que bocejou e espichou comicamente enquanto se endireitava no assento dela. "Nós já chegamos?" ela resmungou e Scully teve que lutar para esconder um sorriso.

"Chegamos," ela respondeu, virando o rosto para olhar para a mulher mais jovem. Ela deixou o sorriso escapar, e acrescentou em tom provocativo, "Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, mas não o suficiente," Andy resmungou, ainda piscando ao sol ofuscante.

Scully olhou para Mulder, que estava entrando em um estacionamento de hora em hora coberto, e viu que ele perdera a batalha contra o próprio sorriso. Voltando para Andy, ela disse "Ainda temos cerca de trinta minutos até o vôo de Mulder, então, teremos que nos apressar. Você está pronta?"

Andy lhe deu um olhar inexpressivo. "Eu ia esperar no carro," ela disse. "Pensei..." A voz dela sumiu, e ela olhou para a nuca de Mulder. Aproximou-se de Scully e sussurrou "Pensei que vocês iam querer um minuto sozinhos."

Os olhos de Scully se arregalaram, e então sentiu o rosto corar. Estava acostumada com as pessoas confundindo ela e Mulder com um casal, mas agora não tinha certeza se isso era mais um engano. Ou pelo menos, não se seria um engano por muito tempo.

Ela balançou a cabeça para Andy e sussurrou de volta "Não é nada disso." Ela viu Mulder virar a cabeça para a direção dela, e ela se virou de volta para seu assento, enquanto ele estacionou na vaga e desligou o motor.

"Tudo bem, senhoritas, temos que ir andando," ele disse animado, segurando as chaves para Scully. Ela pegou e então os três saíram do carro, Mulder parando para pegar sua mala no banco traseiro.

Eles entraram em poucos minutos, parando somente para ler a tela de chegadas e partidas e se certificar que o vôo dele partiria na hora certa. O segurança os segurou por alguns minutos. Andy tinha deixado a arma no carro, e Mulder removera o clipe da arma dele e guardara na bolsa, a arma passando despercebida; uma exibição do distintivo era suficiente para ele. Scully manteve a arma consigo, o que pediu uma leitura mais longa da I.D., mas ela assegurou aos guardas que iria só até o portão, não embarcaria, e eles finalmente foram liberados.

O trio rumou para o portão rapidamente, com menos de vinte minutos da partida. Por sorte, o portão de Mulder era o mais próximo, então, eles chegaram logo, e o check in durou apenas alguns minutos.

Enquanto Mulder terminava de se registrar, Andy bateu no braço de Scully e disse "Tenho que ir ao banheiro; volto logo."

Ela se fora antes que Scully pudesse responder, e ela teve um pressentimento de que não fora somente um chamado da natureza que motivara a partida de Andy. A repórter falara sério sobre deixá-los a sós por um minuto, e apesar do protesto de Scully no carro, ela ficou grata por isso. Sua mente oferecia um trem de pensamentos pelas últimas horas, os quais ela tentava evitar, mas agora deixou-se tomar conta.

Ela sabia que Mulder estava trabalhando no limite pelas últimas vinte e quatro horas ou algo assim, então só pode focalizar sua atenção nela uma vez ou outra. Agora ele estava indo viajar metade do País, sozinho, e ela temia que ele se perdesse de novo, e sem ela para tirá-lo dessa, ele terminaria encrencado.

O problema era que ela não sabia o que fazer sobre isso.

Mulder estava voltando para ela, evitando algumas pessoas que corriam para seus próprios portões de embarque, e parou na frente dela. "Tudo pronto," ele disse, sorrindo para ela. "Cinco minutos à toa."

Scully sorriu de volta, a mente correndo uma milha por minuto. Uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça, um modo de Mulder levar um firme, inequívoco – se tangível – pedaço dela com ele. Ela não tinha certeza se era hora ou lugar, e não sabia como isso poderia ajudar... mas ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Além do que ela queria fazer isso.

E então ela ergueu uma mão até o rosto dele, puxando-o para baixo... e roçou seus lábios gentilmente contra os dele.

Ela o sentiu congelar sob o toque dela, não respondendo ou reagindo de modo algum por um longo momento. Ela se afastou, incerta se o beijo fora uma boa idéia, só para ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de Mulder.

Os olhos dele estavam presos aos dela enquanto ficava sem fala por alguns segundos, então ele se forçou a falar "Scully... você me beijou."

Scully sorriu um pouco trêmula, e respondeu "Sim."

Outro segundo se passou, e então Mulder se mexeu, puxando ela para cima e apertada contra ele, um braço ao redor da cintura dela, e outra mão segurando a cabeça. As palavras foram um suspiro contra os lábios dela quando ele disse "Acho que podemos fazer melhor do que isso."

Então ele a beijou, gentilmente, mas com um grande senso de urgência, e ela sentiu isso no beijo de boa vontade, se brevemente, antes de se afastar.

A boca dele a seguiu por um momento, mas então ele se afastou, os olhos se abrindo para encontrar os dela novamente. O coração dela pulava em seu peito, e ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo dele. "Eu estou com você, Mulder," ela sussurrou. "Mesmo quando não estou aqui."

Ele a soltou, os olhos nunca deixando os dela, e suas mãos subiram para emoldurar o rosto dela gentilmente. Ele se curvou para beijar a testa dela, então a puxou para um abraço. "Tenha cuidado, Scully," ele sussurrou no cabelo dela.

"Você também," ela respondeu.

Eles se afastaram relutantemente, as mãos se demorando o quanto possível, e Mulder continuou olhando para ela enquanto andava de lado até o portão. Os olhos de Scully o seguiram até que, no último minuto possível, ele se virou e entrou no corredor para o avião.

Scully não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficou parada ali, os olhos parados no lugar onde vira Mulder pela última vez, quando alguém tocou o braço dela. Ela pulou e se virou para ver Andy, que olhava para ela com uma expressão preocupada. "Você está bem?" Andy perguntou.

Scully assentiu rapidamente. "Estou bem," ela disse, embora fosse um esforço manter firme a voz. "Vamos... vamos embora."

E então elas voltaram para o carro.

* * *

Vôo Delta 954

Em algum lugar sobre Kentucky

8:33 a.m., Hora Central

Mulder fechou o laptop em desgosto. Apesar de ter ficado boa parte da última hora pesquisando na internet, ele foi incapaz de achar alguma informação útil sobre o ataque em Cedar Rapids – ou, de fato, qualquer informação possível, apesar do pequeno resumo recebido de Andy naquela manhã.

Ele finalmente desistira de procurar e enviou um e-mail para os Pistoleiros, pedindo a eles se poderiam pesquisar especialmente relacionados ao tráfego aéreo militar de chegadas e partidas de Columbus e Cedar Rapids nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Quase como uma idéia, ele pediu que eles fizessem uma pesquisa nos antecedentes de Andy Baker. De tudo que tinha visto, ela parecia completamente verdadeira, mas Mulder já se queimara antes com muita freqüência para dar crédito total a ela.

Ele hesitara em levantar o assunto com Scully, tanto pela óbvia amizade que crescia entre as duas mulheres, quanto pelo próprio registro dele em decidir em quem podiam ou não confiar que deixava a desejar. Mas agora que ele deixara Scully sozinha com Andy, ele não podia deixar de se preocupar um pouco, e ele esperava que os Pistoleiros fizessem esse medo desaparecer.

Ele fechou os olhos e encostou-se no assento. Scully. Ela certamente lhe dera algo para pensar sobre essa manhã. Da quase surreal conversa no quarto dela no meio da noite até o surpreendente e maravilhoso beijo no aeroporto, ela lhe dera um choque atrás do outro. Eram choques bons – definitivamente choques bons – mas ainda era um pouco impressionante, e ele sabia que levaria um tempo até ele digerir tudo isso.

Ele quis saber se ela percebera só agora o quanto ele dependia dela – e o quanto ela balançara o mundo dele nas últimas seis horas.

Ele se pegou correndo a ponta do seu indicador sobre seu lábio inferior. Aquele beijo... Aquele beijo foi... Espetacular. Mulder já havia sido beijado por outras mulheres cujas intenções eram mais imediatas e práticas, mas nenhuma se comparava à intensidade que aqueles poucos segundos em que ele finalmente segurava Dana Scully em seus braços.

Mas ele fizera isso, e agora se sentia cheio de vida e energia, como um homem que estivera sangrando lentamente e recebera uma transfusão.

Era isso, ele pensou, balançando a cabeça devagar para si mesmo. Era exatamente isso. Scully lhe dera uma transfusão, um novo prazo de vida, mesmo soando antiquado. Ela não tornara as coisas melhores, é claro; isso só acontecia na televisão. Mas pela primeira vez em pelo menos um ano – desde a primeira vez que os Arquivos X pegaram fogo – ele se achou realmente começando a pensar antecipadamente ao invés de reagindo. O processo ainda estava bastante lento, já que esses músculos mentais não foram usados muito nos últimos meses, mas ele poderia sentir os pensamentos dele começando a se mover naquela direção.

Era maravilhoso. E tudo isso o que Scully fazia.

Scully. Ele queria saber o que ela estava fazendo agora. Ela e Andy planejaram viajar para Atlanta e tentar conseguir um pouco de informação com um velho amigo de sua parceira que trabalhava no CCD. Para ser honesto, Mulder não esperava que isso chegasse a muito, mas concordava com as duas mulheres que fazia sentido tentar.

Mulder abriu os olhos e checou as horas. Mais quatro horas e ele chegaria a Iowa, e ainda não tinha muita coisa para continuar quando chegasse lá.

Com um suspiro de relutância, ele parou de pensar em sua parceira e reabriu seu laptop. Ele tinha muito tempo para pensar nela mais tarde; agora ele ainda tinha trabalho para fazer.

* * *

Interestadual 75/85 (Conexão no centro da cidade)

Atlanta, GA

9:55 a.m., Hora do Leste

Nem Scully nem Andy disseram mais do que duas palavras depois de uns bons vinte minutos que deixaram o aeroporto, só falando para checar direções e tráfego. Enquanto dirigia, Scully podia quase ouvir as engrenagens se virando na mente da outra mulher. Ela sabia que a pergunta estava chegando.

E então chegou.

"Então não é nada disso, huh?"

A voz de Andy era imparcial e calma, com um mínimo de provocação. Só o tom suficiente para conseguir a resposta que queria, Scully pensou. Ela poderia ter sido advogada ao invés de repórter.

Scully suspirou. Ela sabia que deveria responder a pergunta. Droga, pelo menos uma vez, ela *queria* falar sobre isso. O problema era que qualquer coisa que ela dissesse soaria banal ou seria mal interpretada, ou ambos.

Não é *nada* disso.

É complicado...

Mulder e eu não...

Do banco do passageiro, Andy riu suavemente. "Imagine se fosse..." Ela disse.

Scully teve que sorrir a isso. "Quase isso," ela disse, lançando um olhar rápido para a outra mulher. "Não quis mentir para você, Andy. Não é... bem, não *era* 'nada daquilo'." Ela parou, então continuou. "Foi a primeira vez que nos beijamos."

Andy a encarou. "Verdade?" ela perguntou, o tom excitado fazendo-a parecer uma adolescente.

Scully assentiu devagar. "Nós começamos, outra vez... bem, duas vezes, na verdade... mas fomos interrompidos ambas as vezes," ela disse. Então sorriu. "Então decidi que era hora de cuidar disso com minhas próprias mãos."

Andy riu alto, e Scully sentiu seu sorriso aumentar. Era bom, ela pensou, conversar assim. Realmente bom, e não somente pelo assunto. Ela não se lembrava da última vez em que apreciara conversar com alguém como apreciava conversar com Andy.

E então seu sorriso sumiu. Andy, a quem ela conhecera no dia anterior. Que tinha muita informação sobre o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Que agora sabia de boa parte do que ela e Mulder aprenderam.

De repente, Scully não se apreciou muito.

"Dana?" Andy parara de rir, a voz baixa e preocupada. "Você está bem?"

Scully se balançou para espantar os pensamentos paranóicos. Realmente *tenho* ficado muito perto de Mulder, ela pensou.

Em voz alta, ela disse, "Estou bem, Andy. Só me distraí por um minuto." Ela lançou à outra mulher um meio sorriso. "Acho que estou um pouco confusa."

Andy riu baixo. "Imagine por quê?..." ela disse, a voz sumindo sugestivamente,e Scully teve que rir a isso.

Andy ficou séria de repente, entretanto, e se virou para Scully. "Então quem é esse cara que vamos ver? Alguém da faculdade de medicina?"

"Não, universitário, na verdade; tivemos algumas aulas juntos," Scully respondeu a mente projetando a imagem de Cal Danielson – baixo, atarracado, feio como um cão de caça, e uma das mais engraçadas e sociáveis que ela conhecera.

"Há quanto tempo ele está no CCD?"

Scully deu de ombros. "Cerca de três anos, eu acho," ela disse. "Ele começou a faculdade de medicina, odiou, e mudou para farmacologia, e então levou mais dois anos para ele terminar seu doutorado." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando um momento, e disse "Falei com ele há um mês, apenas socialmente, na verdade. Ele pegou meu e-mail há um ano ou mais e temos trocado e-mails de vez em quando."

Andy assentiu. "E você ligou para ele ontem?"

Scully piscou, e percebeu que sim, foi ontem, há menos de 24 horas, quando ela ligara para Cal do carro a caminho de Columbus. Um ontem que agora parecia pelo menos várias vidas atrás.

Ela suspirou. "Eu liguei, mas ele estava ocupado e não pude falar. Eu disse que ligaria de volta..." A voz diminuiu e ela olhou para Andy. "O que acho que deveria fazer, se vou aparecer lá. Você pegaria minha mala do assento traseiro? Meu telefone está no bolso de fora, e deve ter uma pequena agenda de endereço lá, também. O número dele está nela. Oh, e eu deveria também ligar e reservar um carro para Mulder; ele provavelmente esquecerá disso até pousar, e só Deus sabe com o que ele vai se arranjar. Ele não é bom com documentos."

Andy tirou o cinto de segurança e se virou no assento para chegar até a mala, e então pegou o telefone e a agenda de endereços. Ela tinha acabado de sentar quando Scully freou bruscamente, jogando ambas para frente até onde o cinto segurou.

"Mas que diabos?" Scully exclamou. O trânsito estava parado, em todas as cinco pistas, e tudo o que ela podia ver eram faróis.

"Droga." A voz de Andy era ríspida, e ela ligou o rádio. "O trânsito de Atlanta parou novamente. Vamos ver para que estamos paradas aqui."

Scully suspirou e pegou o telefone, usando a folga para ligar para o CCD. Ela terminou na mensagem de voz de Cal e deixou uma mensagem rápida, dizendo que estavam presas no trânsito e chegariam assim que pudessem.

E então elas se ajeitaram para esperar a estrada limpar.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

Aeroporto Regional do Leste de Iowa

Cedar Rapids, IA

12:27 p.m., Hora Central

Mulder havia dormido de verdade na curta viagem de Minneapolis até Cedar Rapids, então acabou sendo um dos últimos passageiros a sair do avião. Ele ficou parado do lado de fora da saída por um momento ou dois, piscando sonolento e tentando achar a direção. Finalmente ele achou um sinal indicando o terminal principal e rumou naquela direção.

Alguns minutos depois, ele segurava seu cartão Amex para a linda jovem atrás do balcão da locadora de carros. Ela olhou para o cartão, então de volta para ele e sorriu.

"Sr. Mulder!" ela disse, puxando uma pasta com papéis de debaixo do balcão. "Estávamos esperando por você."

Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Estavam?" Ele esquecera completamente de ligar antes e reservar um carro; logísticas desse tipo não lhe ocorriam freqüentemente, e ele dependia de Scully...

Ele interrompeu o pensamento e sorriu. "Oh, é claro."

A jovem sorriu e disse "Tenho que dizer que *alguém* com certeza está tomando conta de você, Sr. Mulder." Ela colocou um dos papéis sobre o balcão na frente dele. "Já pagou e tudo mais."

Mulder continuou a sorrir, e se inclinou para assinar o acordo de aluguel que ela colocara na frente dele, e então congelou quando ouviu uma voz vindo de trás dele. Uma voz familiar.

"É, alguém sempre está tomando conta de você, não é, Mulder?"

Mulder fechou os olhos por um momento e esperou sua respiração normalizar. A arma ainda estava na sua mala, é claro, e a munição ainda no seu bolso. O outro homem sem dúvida estava armado – ou pelo menos, Mulder agiria com essa hipótese. O que significava que ele teria que dar o melhor de si para ficar calmo. Calmo.

Ele abriu os olhos, e devagar se endireitou, lançando o que ele achava ser um sorriso seguro para a moça, então virou-se para falar com o homem.

"Krycek," ele disse. "Engraçado encontrar você aqui. Que pena você ter perdido a diversão em El Rico. Tenho certeza que divertiu-se mais aqui."

"Eu não sei, Mulder," o outro homem respondeu, um sorriso forçado no rosto. "Havia algumas presenças importantes, pelo que ouvi." Ele se aproximou e tocou a gravata de Mulder por um segundo. "Bela gravata."

"Usei só para você." Mulder empurrou Krycek bem forte, forte o suficiente para fazer o outro homem tropeçar alguns passos. Ele então avançou para ele, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Krycek e usando sua vantagem momentânea.

"Você tem alguma razão para estar aqui, idiota?" ele perguntou, empurrando-o mais uma vez. "Porque tenho certeza de que há alguns Marshals da Justiça Federal no centro que adorariam conversar com você." Então ele avançou de novo e lhe deu outro empurrão.

Desta vez, Krycek permaneceu onde estava, e até empurrou de volta. "Claro, Mulder," ele disse. "Por que não fazemos assim. Não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que passar uma tarde com uma turma de tiras." Ele deu outro empurrão e desta vez Mulder foi forçado a dar um passo ou dois para trás. "Ou podemos simplesmente ficar aqui nos empurrando." Um empurrão mais e Krycek sorriu. "É claro, assim você nunca saberia o que vim aqui te contar."

Mulder ficou completamente imóvel, músculos tensos e respiração pesada. Ele não queria nada mais do que esfregar o chão com o rosto de Krycek, mas infelizmente o homem era uma fonte em potencial de informações, e Mulder não tinha exatamente pistas saindo de suas orelhas.

Krycek deve ter lido a mudança de emoções no rosto de Mulder, porque sorriu novamente e disse "Tudo bem, então. Vamos dar o fora daqui; estou com fome." Ele roçou em Mulder e rumou para a saída.

* * *

Centro de Prevenção e Controle de Doenças

Atlanta, GA

1:30 p.m. Hora do Leste

Scully encarou a recepcionista, surpresa. "Como é?" ela perguntou, não tendo certeza se ouviu corretamente. Cansada, com fome, e com o último fio de coragem depois de ficar presa no trânsito por mais de duas horas, graças ao que acabou sendo uma colisão entre um trator e um trailer, Scully não queria ter ouvido direito. Mas parecia que tinha mesmo.

"Lamento," a outra mulher repetiu, com exagerada paciência. "Mas não há ninguém com este nome nestes escritórios."

"Mas falei com ele ontem," Scully insistiu, lutando contra a vontade de esfregar seu distintivo ou sua arma na cara da mulher. Ela tinha esperado falar com Cal tão discretamente quanto possível, e mostrar sua ID do FBI não seria exatamente manter um baixo perfil.

Mas esta mulher estava dizendo que nenhum Cal Danielson trabalhava no Centro, nem nunca trabalhou.

Scully não sabia o que pensar. Obviamente, alguém estava escondendo alguma coisa, o que quer que fosse, o CCD, ou algum desconhecido ou pessoas que não queriam que ele falasse com Cal.

Andy se mexeu atrás dela, e Scully começou a se virar para olhar para ela... E viu um homem as observando.

Ele não era nada notável, na verdade – terno e gravata padrões, nenhuma malícia em seu olhar, não desviou o olhar quando Scully o viu. Ele simplesmente continuou olhando na direção dela por um segundo ou dois a mais antes de seus olhos se mexerem, como se ele simplesmente estivesse olhando o átrio, quase com preguiça.

Mas a pele de Scully toda reagiu em aviso.

Prestando atenção no homem, ela se virou calmamente para a recepcionista. "Sinto muito," ela disse, tão calma quanto pôde. "Devo ter entendido errado. Desculpe incomodá-la."

Ela ignorou as palavras finais da recepcionista e se virou com cuidado para encarar a saída, pegando o olhar de Andy antes de olhar para a porta.

As duas mulheres começaram a atravessar o longo átrio silenciosamente, no que Scully podia praticamente sentir as ondas de confusão vindas de Andy, talvez misturadas com um pouco de medo. Ela não culpava a mulher; ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Em tom de conversa, Scully disse, "Então já que estamos aqui, por que não vamos a um lugar novo no centro para almoçar?"

Ela estava aliviada por Andy pegar a dica imediatamente. "Claro, eu soube que é muito bom," a repórter disse, soando completamente normal.

Elas mantiveram a conversa até chegarem ao carro, mas assim que Scully entrou no tráfego, Andy era só negócios.

"O que era aquele cara?" ela perguntou com a voz tensa. "Eu o vi logo depois de você."

"Não sei," Scully respondeu com força, os olhos grudados na estrada. "Mas acho que ele não estava somente pela segurança."

Andy assentiu. "Ele estava lá por nossa causa."

Não era uma pergunta, mas Scully balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Ou por minha causa, possivelmente minha e de Mulder," ela disse. "Ver você comigo deve tê-los impressionado um pouco. Provavelmente não esperavam isso."

Scully parou quando uma vertigem breve passou por ela, e balançou a cabeça. Ela piscou várias vezes, então focalizou o relógio do painel. Quase duas horas, e eles não comiam desde as seis da manhã. Fome, combinada com a adrenalina conseqüente de alguns minutos atrás, ela determinou, ligando a seta e rumando para o restaurante fast-food mais próximo que viu.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Andy perguntou.

Scully lançou-lhe um meio sorriso enquanto entrava no estacionamento do restaurante. "Parece que aquele novo restaurante terá que esperar pela próxima viagem."

* * *

Interestadual 380 rumo Norte

Cedar Rapids, IA

12:45 p.m., Hora Central

"Crown Victoria, Mulder? Realmente você está subindo na vida."

"Tenho muitos papéis de propaganda em casa," Mulder respondeu, não se preocupando em manter o desprezo na voz. Ele olhou brevemente para Krycek, sentado no banco do passageiro passando a mão no coldre, e então olhou de volta para a estrada. "Agora se tem algo a dizer, diga."

Krycek riu. "Você sempre foi tão impulsivo, Spooky." Mulder cerrou os dentes; estava determinado a não deixar este homem provocá-lo. "Para onde estamos indo, afinal de contas? Pensei ter dito que estava com fome."

"Você pode sair do carro quando quiser," Mulder disse, pisando no acelerador um pouco para enfatizar. "Não deixa a porta bater no seu traseiro quando sair."

"Você está indo ver Amos Harter, não está?" Mulder olhou para o outro homem, surpreso; Krycek acenou com a cabeça. "Amos Harter, cameraman da KFXA e amigo de Andrea Baker." Ele olhou de lado para Mulder. "Quer que eu te diga a licença e chassi do carro que a Agente Scully está dirigindo?"

Mulder apertou as mãos no volante, fazendo força para manter a respiração fixa e igual, e olhou de volta para frente. "Você tem um propósito, Krycek? Ou só está aqui para fod** com a minha cabeça?"

Novamente o outro homem riu. "Oh, eu tenho um propósito – fod** com a sua cabeça é só uma diversão." Ele ficou em silêncio, e após um momento olhou para ele de novo, e viu que seu rosto tornou-se cruel e até um pouco introspectivo.

Enfim Krycek suspirou. Suavemente, ele disse "Desta vez é pra valer, Mulder."

O agente sentiu um arrepio descendo a espinha. "O que quer dizer?"

Krycek balançou a cabeça. "Não banque o idiota, Mulder. Você sabe o que quero dizer, e não temos tempo para isso. A Data está aqui. A colonização está prestes a começar. As operações na Georgia e aqui em Iowa foram o ensaio final, e tudo foi muito bem. Confie em mim. As preparações finais estão em andamento enquanto falamos." Ele balançou a mão como se abrangesse metade da cidade. "Nenhuma dessas pessoas estará viva dentro de um mês."

Mulder lutou para se conter, afastando a raiva de Krycek e o desespero que pairava sobre ele como uma nuvem desde El Rico; ele tinha que se concentrar, pela segurança de Scully e por nada mais.

A voz cuidadosamente controlada, Mulder perguntou "Então, por que está dividindo tudo isso comigo, Krycek? Espera que *eu* faça alguma coisa? São seus amigos, não meus."

O outro homem riu. "Inferno, não!" ele disse. "A peça já começou; é tarde demais para qualquer um fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, mesmo se fosse o que eu quisesse, o que não é o caso. Não, estou aqui a pedido de um amigo em comum. Alguém que quer entregar uma mensagem. Mas ele temia não ser bem recebido se tentasse entregar pessoalmente."

Mulder bufou. "Ao invés disso, ele mandou você? *Isso* com certeza mostra um alto nível de aproximação."

"Sim, eles estão aprendendo a pensar por si mesmos," Krycek respondeu. "Olhe, Mulder, isso não é piada. Sei que tivemos nossas diferenças, mas isso é pra valer. Nos próximos trinta dias mais de cinco bilhões de pessoas irão morrer, e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. O último trem está quase saindo da estação, e certo velho quis te dar a chance de estar a bordo."

Krycek hesitou, como se de repente estivesse inseguro de si mesmo. Finalmente acrescentou "Olhe, ele quer que você também venha."

Mulder lançou a Krycek outro breve olhar, e então olhou de volta para a estrada e balançou a cabeça. "Não estou interessado," disse com uma voz desinteressada.

Krycek deu de ombros. "Eu disse a eles que você diria isso." Ele olhou para fora da janela. "Encoste em qualquer lugar para eu sair."

Mulder ficou em silêncio por um momento enquanto manobrava o carro pelo tráfego e para o acostamento, finalmente parando a alguns metros da próxima saída. Ocorreu a ele que ele não deveria perder o homem novamente, mas parecia não importar mais.

Ele se virou para Krycek curioso, e disse "É isso? É tudo que você veio me dizer?"

O outro homem deu de ombros novamente. "Não foi minha mensagem, Spooky. Prometi entregá-la, mas nunca disse que faria muito esforço para vendê-la a você." Ele pôs a mão no bolso e retirou alguns papéis. "Lembra do velho programa de TV do Batman? Adam West? Burt Ward?"

Mulder assentiu, tentando esconder a confusão pela súbita mudança da conversa. "Sim, eu lembro."

Krycek pegou a mão de Mulder e colocou os papéis dentro dela. "Pense em mim como o Riddler," ele disse com um sorriso, inclinando-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Mulder "Aposto que quer encontrá-los."

Antes que Mulder pudesse reagir, Krycek saiu do carro e foi embora.

* * *

Arby's

Atlanta, GA

2:03 p.m. Hora do Leste

Scully e Andy gastaram o almoço olhando um mapa, tentando encontrar uma rota alternativa de volta à cidade. Ouviram no rádio que o tráfego ainda estava horrível pelo acidente da manhã, e ambas queriam chegar a Columbus o quanto antes. Poderia não haver muitas pistas a serem seguidas lá, mas parecia não haver nada mesmo aqui em Atlanta.

O serviço de informações não tinha mais o número de Cal Danielson e Scully suspeitou que a existência dele tinha sido rápida e cruelmente extinta. Ela pretendia pesquisar mais, mas experiências anteriores não a deixaram com muita esperança. Ela não podia deixar de pensar se Cal sequer estava vivo.

Para coroar, a presença do homem no CCD levou-a a perceber que alguém provavelmente estava sempre de vigia, e ela não gostou da idéia dos pertences dela e de Mulder desprotegidos num quarto de hotel. Ela sabia que eles não deixaram nada de significativo lá, só algumas roupas e cosméticos, mas ela não se arriscaria.

As duas mulheres estavam de volta ao carro meia hora depois de chegarem, e Scully seguiu a rota escolhida, pegando a Rodovia Candler ao sul em direção a Decatur. A rota iria, eventualmente, levá-las de volta a I-285, a interestadual que circulava o perímetro da cidade.

Andy estava quieta enquanto elas dirigiam, e Scully olhou e viu os olhos da mulher se fechando. Scully realmente não estava cansada, e disse "Vá em frente e durma se puder, Andy; eu estou bem."

A cabeça de Andy levantou e ela sorriu. "Desculpe, Dana," ela disse. "Muitas noites mal dormidas."

Scully balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Acredite, sei como é," ela disse ironicamente. "Mas estou bem acordada, então durma enquanto pode. Posso precisar que você dirija mais tarde."

Andy assentiu. "Combinado," ela disse, então deu um enorme bocejo que obviamente a surpreendeu. "Nossa, acho que estou mais cansada do que pensei," ela disse, rindo, e então se encostou ao assento e fechou os olhos.

Scully assistia a paisagem passar enquanto dirigia, notando que o tráfego diminuiu significantemente depois de passarem por Decatur. Ela assistiu com um sorriso quando uma fila de pelo menos doze utilitários esportivos passou na direção oposta. As coisas obviamente eram *o* símbolo de status dos motoristas de Atlanta; estavam em todos os lugares.

A diversão dela acabou, entretanto, quando olhou pelo retrovisor e viu um sedan se aproximando, e ela mal teve tempo de se preparar antes que ele batesse na traseira do carro.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

2:40 p.m. Hora do Leste

O primeiro impacto acordou Andy e quase a tirou do assento. "Mas que diabos?" ela latiu, virando-se para olhar para trás.

Scully nem mesmo tentou responder, concentrada em manter o carro na estrada. Ela pisou fundo, aumentando a distância do outro carro, mas o outro motorista fez a mesma coisa, chocando contra o carro alugado com mais força desta vez.

"Droga!" Andy disparou, colocando uma mão no painel e se inclinou para abrir o porta-luvas com a mão livre. Ela guardara a arma ali assim que elas voltaram ao carro, e agora tirava de novo.

"Mantenha isso fora de vista," Scully disse, arriscando um olhar para Andy. "Se eles não sabem quem você é, nem vão suspeitar que está armada. Melhor não sabermos até precisarmos; podemos precisar do elemento surpresa. E ligue para o 911."

Andy assentiu e escorregou a arma sob a perna dela, mantendo a mão segurando-a. "Onde está sua arma?" ela perguntou, enquanto pegava o telefone com a outra mão.

"No coldre," Scully respondeu, levantando e abaixando a cabeça para indicar seu quadril direito.

Andy imediatamente jogou o celular no colo, e esticou a mão para abrir o paletó de Scully, tirando a arma e colocando no assento entre elas. Então ela pegou o telefone e apertou os três botões enquando perguntava "Onde diabos nós estamos, afinal de contas?"

"Uh, Rodovia Candler, sul de Decatur," Scully disse.

Andy assentiu, voltando a atenção para a ligação, onde alguém aparentemente atendeu. "Há um policial precisando de ajuda," ela disse, começando com uma frase que com certeza chamaria a atenção de quem atendeu. "Alguém está tentando nos jogar para fora da Rodovia Candler, ao sul de Decatur. Eu sou a passageira, a motorista é uma agente do FBI, e o carro que está batendo no nosso é um sedan preto, sem marcas e com as janelas tingidas." Ela parou, então olhou para fora e disse "Uh, acabamos de passar McAfee, eu acho."

O carro atrás delas chocou de novo, mais suave desta vez, e Scully apertou os dentes, enquanto olhava o combustível de novo. "Vou ter que encostar," ela disse, olhando a estrada à frente para um possível ponto de parada.

"Espere," Andy disse ao telefone, tampou com a mão e virou-se para Scully. "Ela disse que há uma delegacia em Candler, um pouco mais à frente."

"Que distância?" Scully latiu quando o sedan bateu novamente. "Não posso brigar com eles para sempre."

Os olhos de Andy examinavam a estrada enquanto falava com a atendente da emergência de novo. "Rodovia Candler, 2357, e deve ser do lado direito, graças a Deus," ela disse. Ela parou de novo, então gritou "Lá!" e apontou.

Os olhos de Scully saíram da estrada para registrar o edifício de tijolo com pelo menos uma dúzia de policiais no estacionamento. Ela esperou até o último segundo possível antes de virar o volante, quase deslizando lateralmente dentro do estacionamento.

Elas deslizaram até parar a poucos centímetros da viatura mais próxima e Scully parou finalmente de prestar atenção na direção e olhou atrás para a estrada. O sedan preto tinha freado bruscamente quando ela desviou rapidamente da estrada, e aparentemente perceberam o que o edifício era, aceleraram de repente e foram embora.

Ela podia ouvir Andy ainda falando ao celular enquanto ela endireitava o carro e estacionava na vaga, mantendo um olho na estrada todo o tempo. Uma vez estando o carro parado e o motor desligado, ela pegou a arma dela, ainda no banco ao seu lado, e guardou-a no coldre.

Andy terminou a ligação e virou de lado no assento. "Então, alguma idéia do que foi *aquilo*?" Ela perguntou, o tom neutro da pergunta desmentido pelo tremor na voz dela.

Scully fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Mesma droga, dia diferente," ela disse curta, soltando o cinto de segurança e saindo para inspecionar os danos ao carro.

* * *

Studios da KFXA-TV

Cedar Rapids, IA

1:42 p.m., Hora Central

Amos Harter estava morto.

Mulder ficou em silêncio em seu carro no estacionamento da estação de TV, tentando absorver aquele simples fato: Amos Harter estava morto.

Ele morreu naquela manhã quando seu carro bateu contra o parapeito na Estrada U.S. 30 – um trecho da estrada na qual o cameraman dirigiu todos os dias nos últimos sete anos. Um trecho onde ele certamente sabia que a produção de uma planta de adoçante de milho ocasionalmente causava uma névoa quase impenetrável que cobria a estrada.

Um acidente, como a recepcionista da estação de TV chamara. Uma terrível tragédia, o gerente geral dissera. Outra estatística, julgando pela voz entediada do oficial da patrulha da estrada com quem Mulder falara ao telefone.

Uma merda de uma estatística conveniente, Mulder pensou. Uma estatística que também resultava no misterioso desaparecimento de todo material de trabalho de Harter da estação de TV.

O gerente geral encolheu os ombros: Os técnicos sempre eram um pouco chatos, ele disse. Harter tinha o próprio equipamento extenso de vídeo e era conhecido por levar para casa trabalho de vez em quando. As fitas e notas deveriam ter estado no carro com ele e a polícia disse que virou nada mais do que uma concha retorcida queimada.

Não, a repórter que fez par com Harter para cobrir o ataque de abelhas não estava disponível; ela estava em Des Moines, entrevistando o governador. Ela já devia ter sido chamada agora, mas a entrevista parecia ser longa. Políticos eram assim mesmo; adoravam falar de si mesmos.

Mulder desejou muito saber se aquele telefonema sequer viria.

O fim disso tudo é que ele não teve mais nenhuma dianteira. Oh, ele poderia – e provavelmente deveria – dirigir para o parque onde o ataque ocorreu e checar a área. Mas ele sabia, sem se incomodar de procurar, que não acharia nada. Toda essa operação claramente foi planejada e calmamente executada, como aquela na Geórgia.

Como aquela na Georgia.

Por um momento ele quis saber se Krycek não estava certo, afinal de contas. Talvez fosse a hora de desistir e tentar salvar a si mesmo e a quem ele amava. A única pessoa que ele amava, ele se corrigiu. Se ele encontrasse um jeito de salvar Scully, o resto do mundo podia se fo***, com a sua bênção.

Com exceção de que Scully não gostaria disso – e verdade seja dita, ele também não gostava, tampouco. Ele não gostava da pessoa que se tornava para fazer isso; ele chegou perto, tão perto, há alguns meses, e ele ainda não esquecera. Duvidava que fosse capaz de viver com aquela pessoa muito tempo, e apesar de Mulder não esperar realmente se perder quando a escuridão finalmente o chamasse, ele se apegou ao conhecimento de que Scully, pelo menos, sofreria e ficaria magoada, e isso era inaceitável.

Tudo isso significava que ele precisava focar sua atenção de volta à investigação, não importando quão perdida e improdutiva parecesse. Scully esperava isso dele, e ele precisava da aprovação dela e boa opinião realmente era uma motivação que ele tinha a este ponto.

Infelizmente, a única pista real que ele tinha era o pedaço de papel que Krycek deixou.

Mulder não olhara para o papel ainda. Ele suspeitava que contivesse alguma pista ou qualquer outra coisa, talvez um endereço e um número de telefone, o que permitiria a ele localizar Diana Fowley e C.G.B. Spender – ou qualquer que fosse o nome dele – só no caso de ele mudar de idéia. Ele não olhara para o papel para não ficar tentado – mas não fora capaz de se manter fora disso, também, e agora estava em seu bolso, como uma cobra enrolada e pronta para atacar.

Contra sua vontade, seus pensamentos voltaram àquela noite final no apartamento de Diana. Ele deliberadamente ficara longe do apartamento dela desde seu retorno da Europa, porque ele sabia o risco emocional que estaria correndo consigo mesmo se entrasse no espaço pessoal dela após tantos anos de ausência. E também, no fundo, ele sabia que os avisos que Scully vinha tentando lhe dar continham mais do que o cerne da verdade, mesmo que ele não estivesse pronto para encarar esta realidade.

Circunstâncias forçaram sua mão, no entanto, e os eventos rápidos a respeito de Cassandra Spender uniram-se ao ultimato de Scully, apontando inquestionavelmente o dedo de culpa para sua ex-amante. Só que desta vez, contudo, Mulder sentiu necessidade de uma prova mais forte, inequívoca, antes de chegar à conclusão final.

E então, ele foi ao apartamento de Diana, esperando exonerá-la, mas sabendo no fundo que provavelmente a condenaria além do perdão. Como ele temia, atrás do canto escuro de sua mente onde ele realmente vivia, aquela visita tinha sido quase sua abolição.

Mulder balançou a cabeça rapidamente, forçando suas memórias a sumirem. Aquilo era passado; história. *Diana* era passado – uma parte importante dele, sem dúvida, mas passado, apesar de tudo. Scully era o futuro, e por um momento novamente ele traçou a linha de seu lábio inferior com o dedo. Scully era o futuro, e ele tinha que se lembrar disso.

Não importando quão breve e doloroso aquele futuro fosse.

Com um suspiro resignado ele mexeu no bolso, tirou o papel que Krycek lhe dera e o abriu. Por um momento ele ficou olhando para o punhado de palavras rabiscado ali, e então começou a rir.

Aquele filho da mãe. Ele deveria ter imaginado que não seria algo tão simples e fácil quanto um número de telefone.

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow e Gordon Lightfoot têm isso em comum. E lembre-se, sua resposta deve ser em forma de pergunta!"

Ele ainda estava balançando a cabeça com tristeza, quando seu telefone tocou.

* * *

Precinto Policial do Sul de DeKalb

Decatur, GA

3:12 p.m.

Scully piscou contra o sol de fim de tarde enquanto saía da delegacia, o telefone contra a orelha. Ela podia ver Andy encostada no balcão do lado de dentro, preenchendo um relatório com o sargento sobre o incidente da batida, apesar de ambas as mulheres saberem que o relatório não mais existiria pela manhã.

A conexão levou alguns momentos para completar, mas o telefone tocou só uma vez antes de ser atendido: "Mulder."

"Mulder, sou eu," Scully disse automaticamente, encostando cansada contra a parede ao lado da porta. "Onde você está?"

"No adorável centro de Cedar Rapids, fora dos estúdios da KFXA-TV," ele respondeu. "E adivinhe o que eu descobri?"

Scully levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, se o seu dia foi como o nosso, duvido que sejam boas notícias," ela disse.

"Diga à moça bonita que ela ganhou" Mulder entonou. "Para começar, nosso contato já não anda mais entre os vivos."

Scully prestou mais atenção. "Amos Harter?"

"Morto," Mulder confirmou. "Morto em acidente de trânsito esta manhã, a caminho do trabalho. E a repórter que cobria a história com ele foi chamada para uma tarefa em Des Moines."

Scully suspirou e levantou a mão para coçar a testa. "Essa história é familiar demais," ela disse, se virando para olhar para as costas de Andy. "Cal Danielson desapareceu. Seu telefone foi desconectado, e a recepcionista no CCD insiste que ninguém com esse nome já trabalhou lá, mesmo eu tendo deixado uma mensagem no correio de voz dele essa manhã."

"Isso é completamente familiar *demais*, Scully," Mulder disse, e Scully podia ouvir o som do carro dele sendo ligado enquanto ele falava. "Ouça, preciso contar mais uma coisa, mas não quero falar ao telefone. Precisamos nos encontrar em algum lugar o quanto antes."

"Aqui não," Scully respondeu imediatamente. "Não quero entrar nisso também, mas assim que acabarmos aqui, Andy e eu voltaremos para Columbus para limpar nossos quartos no motel. Posso ir até lá e voltar ao aeroporto às..." – ela parou para olhar o relógio – "... às 7:30 ou 8 horas, então ligarei para as empresas aéreas para ver o que está disponível e te ligo de volta."

"Parece bom," Mulder disse. "Vou para Chicago, e talvez seja nossa melhor aposta, ver se você consegue um vôo para lá. Vou ligar e checar os vôos que partem de lá, também, para o caso de precisarmos ir para outro lugar. Não há muito que escolher daqui, mas levará quatro horas para chegar a Chicago. E agora, prefiro ter uma multidão ao meu redor."

Scully sorriu a isso. "Definitivamente," ela disse, a voz suavizando.

Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor entre eles, e Scully pensou em algo para dizer que desfizesse isso. Mas Mulder foi mais rápido.

"Scully?" A voz dele era gentil, mas um pouco áspera. "Eu... cuide-se..." A voz sumiu hesitante, como se ele quisesse dizer mais, mas não tivesse certeza se seria bem recebido.

Scully podia ouvir o coração dela batendo em sua cabeça e se forçou a respirar fundo. Ela estava tremendo, ela percebeu, e não tinha certeza se era pela adrenalina, ou pelas palavras de Mulder. Ela raramente o ouviu tão incerto de si mesmo, e ela fez uma rápida oração em agradecimento por não ter contado a ele sobre sua fuga dos homens de preto. Ele não precisava de mais preocupação agora.

Ela engoliu e abriu a boca para responder, mas levou um segundo para as palavras saírem. "Eu... tomarei, Mulder," ela respondeu. "Você, também."

"Falo com você em breve," ele disse, parecendo mais com ele mesmo, e então a conexão foi cortada.

Scully desligou o telefone, e encostou-se à parede novamente, incerta se suas pernas a manteriam em pé. Ela fechou os olhos e se forçou a respirar fundo e normalmente, controlando as reações de seu corpo devagar.

Ela se sentia mais forte quando Andy saiu do prédio, alguns minutos depois, e Scully se virou para encará-la.

"Encerrado, por todo bem que provavelmente fará" Andy disse, e então parou para dar uma olhada melhor para o rosto de Scully. "Hey, Dana, você está bem?" ela perguntou, colocando uma mão no braço de Scully.

Scully assentiu rapidamente. "Estou bem," ela disse, e deu um sorriso breve. "Falei com Mulder, e tentaremos nos encontrar esta noite, provavelmente em Chicago. Ele vai para lá, e verei se consigo um vôo para esta noite." Ela se virou em direção ao carro, seguida por Andy, e continuou a falar. "Podemos voltar para Columbus e pegar nossas coisas, e ligarei para as empresas aéreas do carro."

"Parece um plano," Andy disse, com um sorriso, quando as duas mulheres entraram no carro levemente danificado.

* * *

Estúdios da KFXA-TV

Cedar Rapids, IA

2:19 p.m. Hora Central

Mulder ficou encarando seu celular por alguns minutos depois de encerrar a conversa com Scully. A ligação não fora tão bem quanto ele esperava.

Para ser franco, ele não tinha muita certeza do que *esperava*. As palavras de sua parceira foram ligeiras, metódicas... E breves. Assim como sempre foram ao telefone. Assim como as *dele* sempre foram.

Esse era o verdadeiro problema, claro: nada mudou. Nada estava diferente. Novamente, Mulder não tinha certeza do que estaria ou deveria estar diferente; no entanto, ele sentiu certa falta de... Alguma coisa. Um defeito. Era como se a cena daquela manhã no aeroporto não tivesse ocorrido, ambos escolheram não conhecer ou validar isso.

Ele suspirou e, como no avião aquela manhã, mandou o pensamento para longe de sua mente. Ele não tinha tempo para isso; não agora. Preocupar-se com isso só serviria como distração para as coisas que precisavam ser feitas. Ele veria Scully de novo em breve, e talvez ele pudesse resolver as coisas.

Talvez.

Ele olhou para o relógio: quase 2:30. Ele tinha tempo para checar o parque e ainda chegar ao O'Hare em tempo razoável. Scully disse esperar estar de volta ao aeroporto de Atlanta por volta das 8 horas; supondo que ela conseguisse um vôo, e levando em conta a diferença do fuso, aquilo a colocaria em Chicago por volta das 9:30 ou 10 horas. Se ele se apressasse, chegaria a tempo.

* * *

Interestadual Sul 185

Perto de Columbus, Georgia

4:02 p.m. Hora do Leste

A discussão começou antes de o carro passar pela área de Atlanta e continuou por algum tempo. Como Scully dirigia, Andy fez as ligações para o aeroporto. E antes que Scully percebesse, Andy reservara não um, mas dois bilhetes para o vôo das 8:30 para Chicago.

Scully não estava feliz. Não era questão de confiar em Andy; apesar de sua fraqueza mais cedo, Scully tinha certeza sem precisar de extensivas checagens de antecedentes, que a repórter era completamente sincera.

Não era o papel de Andy como repórter, tampouco. Scully passou tempo suficiente com Fuzileiros enquanto crescia para saber que eles levavam o juramento de serviço muito a sério, e ela acreditava que Andy guardaria os segredos que precisassem ser guardados.

Mas o fato era que Scully era uma agente federal, e ela sentia que não tinha o direito de trazer alguém, mesmo alguém em reserva da Marinha, para uma investigação em andamento – especialmente uma tão perigosa quanto esta provou ser.

Suspirando, ela tentou de novo. "Não é tão simples, Andy. É uma investigação *federal*, e..."

"E eu sou uma *oficial* dos Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos," Andy cortou Scully, friamente. "Tenho o direito e a responsabilidade de agir no melhor interesse do meu País em assuntos de segurança nacional. E é meu julgamento, como membro da Marinha, que este é um assunto de segurança nacional, e que o interesse nacional será melhor servido se eu a acompanhar até Chicago e assistir você e o Agente Especial Mulder na sua investigação."

Ela parou, então continuou com uma voz mais calma. "Agora, ficaria mais do que feliz em entrar em contato com meu chefe para assegurar uma missão oficial, mas considerando o que acabou de acontecer em Atlanta, duvido que você ou Agente Mulder queiram ir pelos canais oficiais. Estou certa?"

Scully lançou a ela um olhar longo, mal segurando o sorriso que ela quis esconder. Scully conhecia aquele tom de voz muito bem. Ela ouviu sair de sua própria boca muitas, muitas vezes, começando pelo primeiro encontro fora da Base Aérea Ellens, em Idaho, há muitos anos.

E apesar de suas negativas, ela queria Andy no caso. A mulher não era superficial, e ela entendeu muito rápido contra o que eles estavam lutando. Ela talvez não conhecesse a história toda ainda, mas Scully não tinha dúvidas de que, quando ela conhecesse, ela ficaria mais determinada a ajudar.

Às vezes, Scully pensou, você só precisa confiar nos seus instintos.

"Está bem, este é o acordo," Scully disse. "Vamos para Chicago encontrar com Mulder. Mas não posso deixar você dentro da investigação sem passar pelo *nosso* superior, e ele quase com certeza vai pedir um registro de antecedentes primeiro. Ele é aposentado da Marinha, para falar a verdade."

Andy assentiu. "Fechado," ela disse, e então levantou o telefone que ainda segurava. "Quer ligar para alguém para adiantar isso?"

Scully olhou para o telefone, e então o pegou. Mantendo um olho na estrada deserta, ela discou o número de segurança dos Pistoleiros.

"Pistoleiros Solitários."

Byers. Scully suspirou em alívio e disse "Byers, é Scully. Preciso de um favor."

"Na verdade, tenho algumas informações para você, Agente Scully," Byers respondeu, e Scully podia ouvir os papéis farfalhando ao fundo. "Mulder ligou mais cedo e disse que um de vocês provavelmente ligaria para pedir. Uma checagem nos antecedentes de Andrea Baker?"

Scully sorriu e olhou para Andy. "Isso, é por isso que estou ligando," ela disse com indiferença. "Mulder aparentemente foi mais rápido." Ela viu as sobrancelhas de Andy subirem quando ela entendeu.

"Bem, ela está limpa, até onde podemos dizer," Byers respondeu. "Nenhuma brecha inexplicável, transferência incomum, bastante direta. Ainda estamos procurando, mas parece que não acharemos nada. Quer que eu envie um fax para algum lugar?"

"Não, está tudo bem," Scully disse. "Só... ligue-me se alguma coisa mudar, e diremos se precisarmos de mais alguma coisa. E Byers... obrigada."

"Sem problema, Scully."

Quando Scully desligou, Andy estava sorrindo. "Arrisco dizer que *Mulder* é o mais paranóico de vocês dois," ela disse, não realmente fazendo uma pergunta.

Scully bufou delicadamente. "De onde você tirou essa idéia?" ela perguntou astuciosamente, enquanto desacelerava sobre uma rampa de saída e ia a direção ao motel.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

Vôo 1189 da United Airlines

Em algum lugar sobre Illinois

8:34 p.m. Hora Central

Foi um vôo curto, menos de duas horas, então, Scully nem tentou tirar um cochilo. Não que ela pudesse dormir agora, de qualquer maneira; com pensamentos demais passando pela cabeça. Não havia clima para dormir.

Ela ficou com o assento do corredor, na última parte do vôo, deixando de boa vontade o assento ao lado da janela para Andy. Muitas coisas mudaram em mais de seis anos, mas uma coisa que não mudou foi o desgosto de Scully por vôos. Ela não era mais a novata, mas ainda se esforçava para evitar o assento da janela.

Então, ela não podia dormir, nem assistir as luzes sob eles, como Andy vinha fazendo a maior parte da viagem. O que deixou só uma coisa que a interessava: uma fita pequena com seu nome nela.

A fita era o único item de uma pacote da FedEx esperando por ela na recepção do motel de Columbus quando ela foi registrar sua saída. No endereço, lia-se simplesmente "Dana Scully", aos cuidados do motel; a data de postagem era 10 de Maio, de Kansas City, Missouri.

Scully inseriu a fita no aparelho de som segundos depois de voltar ao carro. Mas quando ela apertou o "play", teve certeza de estar ficando louca:

//Olá, meu amor, olá minha querida, olá minha garota dançarina. Mande-me um beijo por telegrama – amor, meu coração está em chamas! Se você me rejeitar, amor, vai me perder, e então ficará sozinha. Oh, amor, me ligue e diga que sou só seu!//

Quando a curta canção terminou, Scully e Andy simplesmente olharam uma para a outra por alguns momentos, depois estouraram em risadas.

Andy encontrou sua voz primeiro. "Esse tipo de coisa acontece sempre, Agente Scully?" ela perguntou. "Porque se acontecer, eu quero participar!"

No seu assento, Scully sorriu para si mesma enquanto lembrava do comentário. Elas tocaram a fita várias vezes, em ambos os lados por duas vezes até chegar ao aeroporto, mas a canção parecia ser a única coisa gravada. Então, agora, elas estavam só esperando chegar a Chicago para comparar as opiniões com Mulder, esperando algum tipo de pista sólida para se unir.

Suspirando suavemente, Scully se mexeu no assento e encostou. Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos e se concentrar em relaxar, aproveitando do tempo para descansar, mesmo que não pudesse dormir. Ela podia ouvir a respiração longa e profunda de Andy ao lado dela e sabia que a outra mulher ou estava fazendo a mesma coisa ou caíra no sono.

Antes que ela percebesse, ela ouviu a aeromoça anunciando a aproximação de Chicago, e ela abriu os olhos para ver as horas. Nove horas... Não, oito e quarenta e sete, ela se corrigiu, ajustando o relógio ao horário central.

Quando terminou, olhou para Andy para vê-la fazendo a mesma coisa. Scully abriu a boca para falar, mas a aeromoça estava descendo o corredor, checando os lixos e os cintos de segurança em preparação para o pouso, e ela repensou qualquer discussão relacionada ao caso.

Então, mudou de assunto. "Onde você nasceu, Andy?" ela perguntou.

Andy lançou-lhe um olhar. "Você não viu nos antecedentes?" ela perguntou, sobrancelhas erguidas, mas sorriu para mostrar que estava provocando. "Não, sério, eu nasci em Valdosta," ela disse. "Meu pai estava na Força Aérea e morávamos lá. Mas nos mudamos para Columbus quando ele saiu, eu tinha três anos. E tenho vivido lá desde então." Ela parou, então disse "E você?"

"Okinawa, acredite ou não," Scully disse, e então começou a tamborilar os dedos. "Depois Norfolk, depois San Diego, depois Annapolis ..."

As mulheres riram em compreensão. "Ah, a vida de filha de militar," Andy disse, balançando a cabeça. "Tive sorte de escapar disso, já que meu pai saiu cedo. Mas em Columbus, é claro, tive vários amigos e colegas de escola cujos pais estavam no Exército. Era difícil para eles."

Scully assentiu devagar. "Não era fácil," ela disse. "Tive mais sorte do que alguns, já que era a mais nova e papai já estava engajado há muito tempo, então, podia escolher as missões. Ficamos em Norfolk por cinco anos, e então fomos para San Diego por doze. Papai se dividiu entre Yard e Miramar, então acabei terminando o colegial lá e estudei um ano em Berkeley antes de ele ser transferido para Annapolis."

"Eles ainda moram lá?" Andy perguntou.

Scully sorriu suavemente, absorvendo a ponta de dor que a pergunta trazia. "Mamãe mora," ela respondeu. "Papai morreu há cinco anos."

"Oh, Dana, sinto muito," Andy disse. "Eu não deveria..."

"Está tudo bem," Scully interrompeu calmamente. "Você não tinha como saber. Está tudo bem, de verdade."

Andy suspirou. "Mas eu sei que deve ser difícil," ela disse, a voz suave. "Tenho sorte de ainda ter meus pais, mas meus avós maternos morreram quando minha mãe era muito jovem. E meu avô paterno morreu quando eu estava no jardim de infância. Só tenho a minha avó paterna." Ela olhou para Scully novamente. "Você tem irmãos e irmãs?"

Os olhos de Scully se fecharam, e ela deu um sorriso sentido. Andy certamente não sabia o que estava causando por seguir essa linha de perguntas.

Abrindo os olhos, ela se focou no assento defronte enquanto falava. "Tenho dois irmãos, e tinha uma irmã que... Foi morta há quatro anos" ela disse.

Desta vez, Andy engasgou. "Oh meu Deus, Dana, queria aprender a manter minha boca grande fechada," ela disse, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Sinto muito, muito mesmo por trazer isso tudo à tona em primeiro lugar. Vamos falar de outra coisa. Não vou perguntar mais nada, eu prometo."

Scully começou a acalmar a outra mulher, mas então hesitou. Ela não estava chateada por Andy trazer à tona o assunto, mas ainda não sabia como lidar com isso. Então, ela mudou de tática e perguntou "Bem, por que você não me conta por que entrou para o serviço militar, e como terminou trabalhando no jornal da sua cidade?"

Andy obviamente relaxou quando começou a contar a história, e quando o avião aterrissou, Scully sabia que Andy escolheu os Fuzileiros Navais para bancar a faculdade. A família não podia cobrir os custos, então melhor do que pedir um empréstimo, Andy entrou para o serviço militar, o que posteriormente pagou pela faculdade de jornalismo na Universidade da Geórgia.

Enquanto o avião taxiava para o terminal, Scully se pegou apertando e soltando suas mãos, e então as secando nas calças. Ela se forçou a acalmar os nervos, e levou alguns minutos para perceber o que a estava perturbando.

Mulder.

Mulder estava lá dentro, esperando por ela.

E ela não tinha idéia do que dizer a ele.

* * *

Aeroporto Internacional O'Hare

Chicago, IL

9:24 p.m.

Mulder caminhou em círculos pequenos e curtos, pelo portão de desembarque, parando brevemente a conclusão de cada volta para olhar a passagem.

Nada ainda. Por que estava demorando tanto? O avião chegou ao terminal há alguns minutos, e ele não podia imaginar o que estava causando o atraso. Ele olhou para o relógio e sorriu com tristeza. Quatro minutos; nem tanto tempo assim, afinal de contas. Ele e Scully realmente precisavam tomar algum tipo de decisão sobre essa... Coisa... Entre eles, ou ele ia acabar tendo um ataque de nervos.

Depois de sair da estação de TV de Cedar Rapids, Mulder foi até o Estádio Kingston, o local do ataque do dia anterior. Como esperado, não encontrou provas, nem pistas – nenhum dos empregados sequer admitiria saber qualquer coisa, embora todos parecessem estar apreensivos e nervosos.

Ele também tentou ligar para dois hospitais em Cedar Rapids, também para o grande complexo médico central da Universidade de Iowa na cidade próxima, Iowa City, mas novamente ele bateu contra um muro de pedra: não havia registros de uma vítima sequer de picada de abelha ser tratada em qualquer lugar nas últimas 48 horas – quanto mais 83 delas.

E é claro, ninguém com quem ele falou tinha qualquer lembrança disso, tampouco.

"Mulder!"

Ele foi trazido de volta ao presente pelo som da voz de Andy Baker, e ele se virou para ver a repórter saindo do portão de desembarque, indo na sua direção. Ele mexeu o pescoço e foi recompensado por um flash de um cabelo ruivo atrás dela, e apesar do esforço, sentiu um sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

"Feliz em me ver, não é, Mulder?" Andy disse com um sorriso quando parou em frente a ele. Ela olhou para ele só um momento com uma expressão divertida, e então pisou para o lado e lá estava Scully.

Deus, ela estava linda. Mulder estava atordoado pela realização e a boca dele ficou de repente muito seca. Ela estava parada aproximadamente dois metros em frente a ele, um sorriso nervoso na face, e em um flash ofuscante de perspicácia ele teve uma epifania:

Ela estava tão incerta sobre tudo isso quanto ele.

De algum modo isso tornou as coisas mais fáceis para ele lidar. Mulder se permitiu sorrir mais abertamente, querendo demais que parecesse empolgado e saudoso ao invés de desesperado e idiota. Suas mãos se torceram enquanto ele suprimia a simples vontade de esticá-las e agarrá-la. Nada disso, ele disse a si mesmo; nada disso.

De repente ele sentiu um empurrão nas costas, e ele tropeçou para frente, as mãos automaticamente segurando os ombros da parceira para se equilibrar. Ele sentiu um leve toque na sua cintura, e percebeu que ela também o segurava, firmando-o, e agora que eles estavam centímetros separados, ele olhou para os olhos dela e estava perdido.

"Jesus. Vocês não têm que fazer *alguns* testes de inteligência para entrar no FBI?" Essa era a voz de Andy, mas Mulder mal ouviu; tudo o que ele via era o rosto de Scully, a expressão dela sóbria e séria como sempre, mas agora com algo mais que ele raramente viu antes. Algo suave e carinhoso. Algo feminino.

Sem saber exatamente como aconteceu, ele estava beijando-a. E não foi um beijo rápido como aquela manhã em Atlanta; este foi profundo e longo e cheio de significado, e ele sentiu as mãos dela ao redor da sua cintura enquanto seus próprios braços se cruzavam ao redor dos ombros dela, a puxando para um abraço mais íntimo.

O mundo ao redor deles desacelerou até quase parar, e por um momento infinito Mulder sentiu um senso de perfeição e satisfação que não lembrava de já ter experimentado. Este era o lugar onde ele deveria estar, seu verdadeiro lar; e não importava o que estava por vir, nada nem ninguém poderia jamais tirar esse momento deles.

Finalmente eles se separaram, e desta vez o sorriso de Scully era com certeza radiante. "Acho que isso responde *aquela* pergunta," ela disse, a voz muito baixa e um pouco áspera.

Mulder riu e a soltou, pegando a mão dela enquanto se virava para seguir Andy até a esteira de bagagens. "Yep," disse. "Acho que responde."

* * *

O melhor Hotel do Oeste, Rosemont, IL

Perto do Aeroporto Internacional O'Hare

10:48 p.m.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Mulder estava esparramado em uma das camas do quarto de Andy e de Scully, no motel que eles encontraram. Algumas embalagens de comida Chinesa estavam ali e pelo quarto, lembrando Mulder vividamente do jantar improvisado que eles dividiram no dia anterior do hotel de Columbus.

Jesus. Tinha sido mesmo só no dia anterior? Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então, tanta coisa mudou – e não a respeito da investigação, também. Ele olhou para Scully, de pernas cruzadas na outra cama, e viu-a olhando também para ele, com uma expressão de possessividade no rosto.

"Mulder? Está me ouvindo?" Com esforço, Mulder desviou a atenção de sua parceira e olhou para Andy, sentada no chão e encostada na porta de conexão para o quarto dele. "O que foi, Andy? Desculpe... Estava pensando em outra coisa."

"Eu que o diga" ela murmurou, um sorriso divertido na face. "Então, eu estava só dizendo, Dana e eu resolvemos o caso esta tarde voltando para Atlanta. Telefonamos para o chefe de vocês, e as equipes da SWAT estão em ação enquanto conversamos. Devíamos ter ligado e te avisado, mas Dana disse que queria ir a um jogo do Cubs e ao Museu da Ciência e Indústria antes de voltar para D.C."

Por um momento, Mulder encarou a repórter de boca aberta, e então Andy estourou em risadas. "Desculpe, Mulder," ela disse, olhando para Scully – que perdia a batalha contra um sorriso – e de volta para ele, ainda rindo. "Vocês dois são muito bons em conversa. Sério. Mas temos trabalho a fazer, eu acho."

Mulder não pode segurar e rir em resposta; o senso de humor natural de Andy era contagiante. Ele balançou a cabeça rudemente e disse "Ok, ok; entendi. Vamos voltar e começar de novo."

As duas mulheres começaram a contar os eventos do dia, indo e voltando na história instintivamente, e parando para uma preencher os detalhes esquecidos pela outra. Mulder assistiu o desempenho delas com temor crescente enquanto a narrativa prosseguia: não somente Andy foi um suporte leal e dependente para sua parceira, mas estava claro que as duas rapidamente e aparentemente desenvolveram sem esforço uma concordância que rivalizava a que havia entre Scully e ele.

Ele brevemente testou a idéia – e sua própria reação a isso – por algum sinal de inveja ou ciúme de sua parte, mas ficou aliviado por não achar nada. Andy não era uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com Scully – não profissionalmente, e certamente não no âmbito pessoal. De fato, a repórter parecia preencher algumas brechas na vida de Scully, que ele mesmo percebeu há algum tempo, mas não foi capaz de fazer nada ele mesmo. E tudo isso era pelo bem.

Enfim a história chegou à recepção do motel de Columbus, e Scully descreveu sua surpresa ao encontrar a correspondência esperando por ela. "A princípio achei que tivesse vindo de você," ela disse a Mulder. "Então percebi que não seria; teria que ter sido despachado segunda-feira à tarde, e estávamos na Geórgia na segunda-feira. E então vi o carimbo do correio..." A voz sumiu e ela deu de ombros. "Não sei de quem é. E tudo o que havia dentro era isso." Ela depressa pegou uma fita cassete, e então inseriu no rádio e apertou o botão para rodar.

A fita rodou um pouco na máquina, e então uma canção familiar começou a tocar:

//Olá, meu amor, olá minha querida, olá minha garota dançarina. Mande-me um beijo por telegrama – amor, meu coração está em chamas! Se você me rejeitar, amor, vai me perder, e então ficará sozinha. Oh, amor, me ligue e diga que sou só seu!//

Mulder sentiu as sobrancelhas erguerem em surpresa quando a canção terminou, para ser substituída pelo som fraco da fita em branco rodando na máquina. Scully apertou o botão para parar e olhou para ele novamente.

"E isso é tudo o que tem nela," ela disse. "Tocamos a coisa toda duas vezes, em ambos os lados. Não há nada além disso."

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Esquisito. Talvez seja uma brincadeira?"

Sua parceira deu de ombros. "Talvez. Ou uma instrução errada. Ou só uma distração. Ajudaria se descobríssemos qual a intenção, se soubéssemos de quem veio."

Mulder acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. Era hora de acrescentar seu pequeno enigma à panela. Ele tirou do bolso o papel que tinha recebido de Krycek, dizendo "Bem, eu não sei se isto torna as coisas mais claras, mas como disse mais cedo, encontrei um velho *amigo* nossa esta tarde, e ele me deu isto."

Pegando o papel das mãos dele, Scully levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, em pergunta silenciosa. "Alex Krycek," ele explicou. Olhando para Andy, ele disse "Krycek é um... Bem, um mercenário, na falta de palavra melhor. É um ex agente do Bureau. Encontramos com ele algumas vezes no passado, e ele parece estar conectado de algum modo com as pessoas que pensamos serem responsáveis pelo que aconteceu em Columbus e Cedar Rapids nos últimos dois dias."

Scully olhou de volta para o papel, estudando-o enquanto ele falava com Andy; agora ela olhava de volta para Mulder. "Lago Superior" ela disse neutra, e então seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente. "Com licença: 'O que é Lago Superior?'"


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

11:07 p.m.

Mulder sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem em surpresa às palavras de Scully. "Lago Superior?" ele perguntou. "Como conseguiu tirar isso *disso*?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Longfellow e Lightfoot," ela disse. "É a primeira associação que me veio à mente." Mulder balançou a cabeça em sugestão para que ela continuasse. "Bem, você provavelmente sabe o que significa a referência a Lightfoot," ela disse. "Na primeira estrofe de 'A ruína de Edmund Fitzgerald' é feita uma menção a 'o grande lago que eles chamam de Gitche Gumee', o que é o nome indígena Ojibway para Lago Superior – que foi onde Edmund Fitzgerald se perdeu, é claro."

"Ok," Mulder disse, assentindo, o olhar preso ao rosto dela. "Eu entendi isso. E sobre Longfellow?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Nada surpreedente, mas Longfellow menciona Gitche Gumee também, em 'A canção de Hiawatha'." Ela fechou os olhos, e recitou:

"'Pela costa de Gitche Gumee,

Pela brilhante água do mar grande,

Reside a cabana de Nokomis,

Filha da Lua, Nokomis.

Escura atrás dela ergue-se a floresta,

Erguem-se os pinheiros pretos e sombrios,

Erguem-se as árvores com cones sobre elas;

Diante disso bate brilhante a água,

Bate a água clara e radiante,

Bate a brilhante água do mar grande.'"

Scully reabriu os olhos e olhou para Andy rapidamente antes de voltar para Mulder. "Mas é a primeira associação que fiz; pode ser uma simples coincidência."

Mulder balançou a cabeça, os olhos entrando e saindo de foco, enquanto ele processava a informação. "Acho que não, Scully," ele disse devagar. "São fontes tão divergentes, e você achou a relação assim tão de repente." Ele mexeu a cabeça para trás e sorriu para ela. "Além do mais, se coincidências são só coincidências –"

"— então por que parecem tão planejadas?" ela concluiu com um sorriso. "É, eu sei." Seu rosto ficou sério novamente. "Mas mesmo se supormos que isso FOI uma associação planejada, ainda não ajuda muito; Lago Superior é um lugar grande."

"Acho que você está certa, Dana." Mulder se virou em surpresa ao som da voz de Andy; ele quase se esqueceu que ela estava ali. "E PODEMOS restringir um pouco," ela continuou. "Edmund Fitzgerald afundou no lado sul do lago – bem perto da margem, de fato. Lembra da letra? 'Os pesquisadores todos dizem que conseguiriam chegar até a Baía Whitefish se andassem mais umas quinze milhas.' A Baía Whitefish é na costa sul, bem perto da Foz Ste. Marie, e há até um museu de navios lá. Fiquei na Ilha Mackinaw um verão, e gastamos uns dois dias navegando pela costa do lago."

Ela corou ligeiramente, e continuou "E isso *também* se liga ao que está na sua fita, Dana."

Scully parecia tão surpresa quanto Mulder. "Liga?" o parceiro dela perguntou.

Andy assentiu vigorosamente. "Claro! Vocês nunca assistem desenhos animados, ou nem mesmo a WB? Aquela canção do clássico dos desenhos da Warner Brothers: 'Uma noite de sapo.' É sobre um sapo cantante chamado Michigan J. Frog. *Michigan* J. Frog, entendeu? Ele até canta 'Os frangalhos de Michigan' em outra hora no desenho." Ela olhou de Scully para Mulder e então de volta a Scully. "Então, isso tudo só reforça a idéia de que o que quer que seja que estejamos procurando, está no lado de Michigan do Lago Superior."

"Eu não sei," Scully disse duvidosa. "Isso parece bastante --"

"-- maravilhoso," Mulder disse, cortando-a. "É simplesmente maravilhoso, Andy." Ele podia sentir sua mente correndo enquanto sua intuição de investigador voltava, e ele olhou para sua parceira. "Acho que ela está certa, Scully. Acho que ela acertou em cheio. No mínimo, é uma pista melhor do que qualquer coisa que já conseguimos até agora."

Scully ergueu as sobrancelhas, então deu de ombros. "Já deveria saber a esta altura que não adianta discutir com você sobre isso," ela disse. Mas havia um pouco de humor na voz que tirou a acidez das palavras. "E você tem razão; *é* a única pista real que temos até o momento." Ela se inclinou e devolveu o papel para ele. "Então, o que Krycek queria, afinal de contas? Presumo que haja mais do que isso," ela disse, apontando para o papel.

Mulder hesitou antes de responder, de repente se sentindo desconfortável sobre o que estava prestes a dizer para a parceira. Scully com certeza sabia agora que ele fez sua escolha e ia apoiá-lo... Mas ele ainda não estava muito feliz pelo modo como se comportou durante o caso de Cassandra Spender, e temia estar prestes a reabrir velhas feridas.

"Ele estava me esperando no aeroporto," ele começou hesitante. "E parecia saber cada detalhe sobre o carro que você dirigia. O que sugere que estamos sendo vigiados bem de perto agora." Scully assentiu, compreendendo – e algo no rosto dele ou no tom de voz deve tê-la alertado para o que viria a seguir, porque de repente ela parecia cautelosa.

Mulder continuou "De qualquer maneira, ele disse que foi mandado para entregar uma mensagem."

Mulder olhou para Andy, e ela aparentemente também percebeu que alguma coisa grande estava por vir, porque desviou o olhar de ambos os agentes. Ele suspirou, e olhou de volta para sua parceira. "Basicamente, a mensagem era 'Venham para casa; tudo está perdoado.'" E ele parou e esperou pela reação de Scully.

"Como você respondeu?" ela perguntou. O olhar dela era calmo e equilibrado, mas havia uma leve sugestão de tremor na voz.

Mulder engoliu, e então disse as únicas palavras nas quais conseguiu pensar. "Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

Ela pareceu estudar seu rosto por um momento, e finalmente concordou. Não em derrota agora, mas pelo menos em aceitação temporária. "Sim, você está."

"Estou onde quero estar, Scully," ele disse, a voz muito baixa. Sua garganta subitamente fechou, e ele tinha dificuldade em soltar as palavras. Ele desejou que Andy não estivesse ali; isso já era difícil o bastante de se fazer na frente de sua parceira. Mas não havia mesmo alternativa; ele tinha que esclarecer, de uma vez por todas.

"Eu estou onde quero estar," ele repetiu. "Não há nenhum outro lugar, e nenhuma outra pessoa. Não mais. Fui estúpido e imprudente, mas isto é passado. Quando Krycek fez aquela oferta, eu recusei na hora. Não passei nem perto de aceitar."

Ela continuou estudando o rosto dele por mais dois minutos, até finalmente sua expressão suavizar, só um pouco. "Ok, Mulder," ela disse em voz baixa. "Ok. Eu... aceito isso." Ela parou, então acrescentou "E para registro, aqui é onde eu quero estar também. Onde quer que você esteja, é lá que eu quero estar." Ela parou outra vez, e então disse. "Então Krycek tinha algo mais a dizer, ou só estava fazendo numa pequena missão para Spender e Fowley?"

"Sim," Mulder disse. "Ele tinha mais coisas na cabeça. Ele disse o que suspeitávamos: isso é para valer. Os ataques em Columbus e Cedar Rapids foram o que ele chamou de 'ensaio geral', e tudo estava indo de acordo com o planejado. 'O baile já começou; é tarde demais para alguém fazer qualquer coisa para impedir.' Foram suas palavras exatas, Scully."

Silêncio caiu no quarto, e por alguns minutos ninguém disse nada. Finalmente, Andy falou, um pouco hesitante. "Uh, pessoal?" ela perguntou. "É pedir muito para vocês esclarecerem isso? Que baile, exatamente, estamos falando aqui? E o que você quer dizer com 'Isso é pra valer'?"

Mulder pensou por um momento, então deu de ombros. Eles contaram para Andy um pouco sobre o que aconteceu na tarde de segunda, mas omitiram muitas das partes medonhas. Agora, no entanto, se ela ia ser uma jogadora – e ela parecia determinada a ser – ela tinha que ouvir o resto. Ele olhou para Scully, e ela assentiu, quase imperceptivelmente.

Mulder respirou fundo e se virou para a repórter. Deliberadamente devagar, ele disse "Estamos falando do fim do mundo."

* * *

11:27 p.m.

Scully se contraiu involuntariamente ao relato sombrio de Mulder, enquanto Andy simplesmente o encarou. As palavras dele atingiram Scully mais forte do que ela esperava; era a primeira vez que ele colocava a situação nestes exatos termos. Mas era exatamente contra o que eles estavam lutando e todos precisavam encarar isso.

Scully tentou se libertar do choque e vasculhou o cérebro à procura do que dizer a seguir. Havia tanto a ser explicado, e ela não sabia por onde começar.

Andy lhe poupou o trabalho. "Mas do que diabos vocês estão falando?" Ela exigiu.

A boca de Mulder se torceu numa paródia de sorriso, e ele lançou um olhar quase de desculpas para Scully antes de dizer "Você acredita na existência de extraterrestres?"

"Mulder --" Scully começou a protestar, mas uma vez mais, Andy foi mais rápida.

"Aliens?" Andy disse, incrédula. "Você pensa, o que, que estamos prestes a sermos invadidos? 'Dia da Independência' encontra 'enxame'?"

A voz de Mulder era calma. "Eu sei que parece loucura," ele disse cautelosamente. "Mas tudo indica que estamos prestes a sermos colonizados por uma raça extraterrestre hostil. Agora, Scully e eu temos opiniões diferentes sobre isso, e temos pouca evidência concreta. Mas concordamos que *alguém* está tentando tomar o controle, e que muita gente provavelmente irá morrer no processo."

Andy o estudou, e então Scully, como se tentasse decodificar as expressões deles e entender o quebra-cabeça da vida dela. O que, Scully percebeu, ela estava.

Scully decidiu que era hora para ela falar. "Andy, parece loucura, eu sei," ela disse, a voz baixa, mas intensa. "Mas vimos ataques de abelhas como estes antes, e mais dos resultados. Achamos que aquelas abelhas carregam um vírus de origem desconhecida. Um que é quase sempre fatal, e um para o qual não há cura."

Deve ter havido alguma coisa na voz dela; ou isso, ou as habilidades de observação de Andy eram melhores do que Scully imaginava. "Você parece ter tido uma experiência direta," a repórter disse, os olhos penetrantes e focados em Scully.

Scully hesitou, então assentiu. "Eu fui picada no último verão," ela confirmou. "Mulder recebeu uma vacina, e funcionou. Mas não temos a vacina agora, e nem sabemos se existe mais."

Andy assentiu devagar, aceitando a explicação, e então voltou sua atenção para Mulder. "Então o que, exatamente, faz você pensar que são aliens?" ela perguntou.

Mulder fechou os olhos por um segundo, então reabriu e olhou para Andy.

"Porque os vi," ele disse simplesmente.

Andy ficou em silêncio, os olhos no rosto de Mulder. Mulder aceitou em silêncio o olhar dela, e Scully teve a impressão que ele queria que Andy acreditasse nele.

Finalmente, sem tirar os olhos de Mulder, Andy disse "Dana? Você realmente acredita em tudo isso?"

Scully hesitou, então concordou. "Não exatamente como ele acredita," ela esclareceu. "Mulder disse: Discordamos em algumas das... partes mais delicadas. Mas a essência da história é verdadeira." Ela olhou para seu parceiro e o viu olhando de volta para ela, e não havia erro no afeto e gratidão claros nos olhos dele. "Tenho certeza disso."

Houve outro momento de silêncio enquanto Andy continuava estudando o rosto de Mulder. Finalmente ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Ok," ela disse. "Eu engulo a história da invasão, embora não esteja convencida de que são aliens. É bem incomum, mas para dizer a verdade, não consigo imaginar como ou por que você inventaria uma coisa dessas." Ela parou, então disse "A próxima pergunta é, o que diabos podemos fazer sobre isso?"

Scully não tinha idéia do que dizer, e ela podia ver que Mulder também não.

* * *

11:58 p.m.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, eles ainda não haviam achado uma resposta para a última pergunta, e quando era quase meia noite, Scully finalmente deu o toque de recolher, insistindo que todos precisavam descansar. Pelo menos uma vez Mulder não se sentiu tentado a discutir. Tirando um cochilo no avião, ele não dormia desde a tarde de segunda-feira, e ele sabia que fazia ainda mais tempo para sua parceira e para Andy.

Ele olhou para Scully, ainda sentada de pernas cruzadas na outra cama, quando ela bocejou e espreguiçou. Ele queria que houvesse um jeito de os dois terem alguns minutos sozinhos. Tanto aconteceu entre eles nas últimas 24 horas, tanta coisa mudou, e ele tinha tanto a dizer a ela.

Mas ele hesitou em pedir a ela pelo tempo sozinhos. Ela já tinha lhe dado tanto hoje, e ele não queria forçá-la a ir mais rápido do que ela queria.

De repente, Andy estava se levantando e indo na direção da porta de saída. "Bem," ela disse, as palavras um pouco apressadas "Não sei quanto a vocês, mas não serei capaz de dormir até checar o perímetro. Toda essa conversa de invasão alienígena e conspiração governamental me deixou um pouco paranóica. Não deve demorar muito – talvez vinte minutos ou mais." E antes que qualquer um reagisse à declaração, ela saiu.

Mulder se viu encarando a porta fechada com a boca aberta – e então ele ouviu um riso leve do outro lado do quarto, e se virou para ver Scully sorrindo para ele.

"Eu diria que ela acabou de armar para a gente, não é, Agente Mulder?"

Mulder sentiu um sorriso lento se espalhando pelo seu rosto enquanto via sua parceira descendo da cama e se mexendo para sentar perto dele onde ele ainda estava esparramado. "Parece que sim, Agente Scully," ele disse, e então tremeu um pouco quando ela correu uma mão pelo cabelo dele.

Por alguns minutos, nenhum dos dois falou. Mulder simplesmente ficou deitado olhando para Scully, olhando para ela enquanto ela olhava para ele, memorizando o rosto dela com os olhos enquanto ela passava a mão pela cabeça dele. Ele nunca se permitiu olhar para ela assim antes, e agora que eles abruptamente quebraram essas barreiras, ele não sabia se seria capaz de parar.

Deus, ele precisava tocá-la, também. Os dedos dela ainda brincavam no cabelo dele, mas não era suficiente – não era nem perto. Ele sabia que precisavam ir devagar – era tudo tão novo e estranho, e ambos precisavam de tempo para se ajustar ao novo aspecto do relacionamento. Mas talvez essa noite, pelo menos, eles poderiam ter um pouco mais.

Ele ergueu as mãos para frente até tocar suavemente a cintura dela. Scully se encolheu levemente ao toque, mas então disparou um sorriso calmante e se permitiu abaixar. Ela mexeu as pernas enquanto se movia, ficando assim deitada ao lado dele na cama, as mãos dele ainda descansando na cintura dela, o rosto dela a centímetros do dele.

"Tenho desejado isso há tanto tempo," Mulder disse enfim, suavemente. "Há tanto, tanto tempo." Ele hesitou, incerto do quanto deveria falar, mas então deixou suas dúvidas e inseguranças de lado. Ela entenderia. Ela teria que entender. "Mas queria... queria que não fosse desse jeito."

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, a voz igualmente suave. Mas ele via nos olhos dela que ela já sabia a resposta; ela só queria que ele dissesse em voz alta.

Ele a puxou um pouco mais perto, tirando conforto e segurança do calor do corpo dela. "Quero dizer que nunca quis que isso acontecesse num momento de desespero," ele disse, e teve que engolir a bola que se formou em sua garganta. "Desespero levou tanto do nosso tempo juntos, desde o começo. Desespero e pesar. E perda. Eu queria... queria que isso, com você, fosse diferente. É uma das razões pelas quais esperei tanto tempo. Fiquei esperando pelo momento em que seríamos felizes juntos." Sem querer, ele sentiu lágrimas se formando. "Mas continuei esperando e esperando, e o momento nunca chegou."

Scully assentiu devagar, então se inclinou e escovou os lábios suavemente contra os dele. "Mas está tudo bem, Mulder," ela sussurrou contra a boca dele. "Está tudo bem mesmo. Pode não ser o momento que nós dois queríamos, mas pelo menos está aqui. E não trocaria isso por nada no mundo." E ela o beijou de novo.

Depois de muito tempo eles se separaram relutantemente. Durante o último beijo Mulder percebeu sua necessidade física por ela, e agora olhando para ela, viu o mesmo desejo refletido em seus olhos. Seria tão fácil se entregar a isso e tentar se perder um no outro, mesmo que por algumas horas. Seria tão fácil, e ele sabia que ela não o rejeitaria se ele tentasse alguma coisa. E tudo que era preciso era só mais um empurrão para levá-los além do limite...

E então os olhos dela mudaram novamente, e o momento passou. Mulder se permitiu dar um sorriso saudoso, e disse "Não esta noite, eu acho."

Scully sorriu de volta e balançou a cabeça antes de fechar os olhos e cair de volta no travesseiro. "Coisas demais, cedo demais," ela murmurou, a voz cheia de remorso, e ele sabia que ela estava certa. E um minuto depois a respiração dela estava lenta e profunda, e ele percebeu que ela finalmente não resistiu ao cansaço.

Mulder esperou mais alguns minutos para certificar de que ela estava bem e dormindo mesmo, então gentilmente se desprendeu do abraço dela, saiu da cama e a cobriu, antes de finalmente voltar para seu próprio quarto. Ele ligou a TV, se despiu, ficando só de boxers e se arrastou para a cama.

Por alguns minutos seus olhos seguiram as imagens brilhantes da tela da TV, mas depressa começaram a fechar, e em alguns minutos ele estava dormindo.

* * *

4:13 a.m.

Scully sentou reta na cama quando ouviu a batida, indo de profundamente adormecida a completamente alerta entre uma respiração e outra. A mão tentava alcançar a arma que estava na mesa do lado da cama na mesma hora que seus olhos foram até o relógio, e ela viu Andy fazendo a mesma coisa na cama ao lado.

Scully respirou fundo para se acalmar e sussurrou "Você pergunta quem é, mas fique na lateral da porta. Eu cobrirei."

Andy assentiu, e as duas mulheres saíram da cama, Scully movendo para ficar de um lado enquanto Andy se escorava contra a parede, indo com cuidado até a porta, arma na mão. Parando a alguns metros da saída, ela disse "Quem está aí?"

Uma pausa, e uma voz masculina disse "Procuro pela Agente Scully."

A voz parecia familiar para Scully, mas ela não pôde reconhecer. Indo para mais perto da porta, ela disse "Quem diabos é você, e por que diabos devo deixar você entrar?"

A pausa foi mais longa desta vez, e então a voz falou novamente. "Preciso falar com você, Agente Scully," ele disse, devagar e distintamente. "É Jeffrey Spender."


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

4:16 da manhã

A boca de Scully se abriu em choque, mas ela ficou congelada no lugar por alguns momentos. A voz de Andy finalmente a libertou.

"Quem é este?" Andy sussurrou, sua arma pronta.

Scully moveu cautelosamente em direção à porta. "Ele é um agente que desapareceu sem deixar rastro três meses atrás," ela disse em voz baixa, movendo cuidadosamente para olhar pelo buraco de fechadura. "Ele foi dado como morto, na verdade; seu sangue foi achado no chão de... um escritório onde ele trabalhava."

Com certeza, do lado de fora estava uma figura alta, magra e familiar, vestida com terno e gravata e coberto por um sobretudo preto. Seus olhos foram de um lado a outro, esquadrinhando um perigo em potencial, enquanto aguardava permissão para entrar.

Scully pensou depressa. Podia ser uma armadilha. Ela foi enganada por uma pessoa exatamente igual a Mulder antes, e que quase conseguiu com que ambos fossem mortos.

Mas se este *era* Spender, ele tinha um inferno de muitas perguntas para responder.

Ela falou atrás da porta. "Ponha as mãos onde eu possa vê-las," ela latiu, assistindo a cabeça de Spender virar para olhar para a porta. Ele concordou, erguendo suas mãos e colocando-as sobre sua cabeça.

Ainda movendo cautelosamente, Scully andou perto da porta, então piscou para Andy, apontando com sua arma. "Fique ali e me dê cobertura," ela disse, então parou e olhou para Andy com um olhar duro. "Mas não atire a menos que você *realmente* precise."

Andy enrugou o rosto, e abriu a boca como se fosse questionar, mas parou e fechou a boca. Ela se moveu para perto das camas, arma apontando para a porta, e assentiu uma vez para indicar que estava pronta.

Scully destrancou a porta e abriu cuidadosamente, dando um passo para trás, mantendo sua própria arma apontada para o homem do lado de fora. "Entre, ande até a cama, sente-se, e mantenha suas mãos sobre a cabeça," ela ordenou.

Spender lançou um olhar aborrecido, mas seguiu as instruções, olhando Andy com um pouco de curiosidade enquanto ela se afastava dele. Scully fechou e trancou a porta sem olhar para ela, então andou na direção de Spender, parando na frente dele, mas mantendo certa distância.

"Certo, comece a falar," ela disse. "E o que você disser é melhor fazer sentido bem depressa."

Spender suspirou. "Eu posso abaixar meus braços agora?" Ele perguntou, quase de modo petulante.

Scully rolou seus olhos. "Pode, mas mova devagar, e sente sobre elas."

Spender pareceu aborrecido novamente, mas continuou seguindo as ordens de Scully. Depois que ele sentou com as mãos sob as pernas, Scully olhou para Andy, apontando sua arma e sua cabeça na direção de Spender. "Reviste ele," ela disse. "Com cuidado."

Andy balançou a cabeça, abaixando sua própria arma para o mais longe possível da cômoda, antes de rápida e eficazmente se aproximar de Spender. Ela tirou uma arma do coldre do ombro – e um objeto pequeno, prata, parecido com uma caneta, olhando para ele confusa.

Os olhos de Scully arregalaram quando ela viu o que Andy segurava, e ela imediatamente esticou a mão esquerda. "Fique com a arma, mas me dê isso," ela disse. "Se for o que eu penso que é..."

"E é," Spender imediatamente disse, uma toque de raiva ou de repugnância em sua voz. "E você realmente pensa que eu apareceria com *aquilo* comigo se fosse o que você aparentemente pensa que eu sou?"

"Por que não?" Scully perguntou, girando o objeto em sua mão para conseguir pôr o dedo polegar no gatilho. "Da segunda vez que vi um, aquele dublê do Schwarzenegger tinha um destes."

Seu dedo polegar apertou a ponta do objeto, e o dispositivo abriu com um assobio, tirando um suspiro de Andy.

"Que diabos é essa coisa?" Andy exigiu saber, lançando olhares rápidos para Scully, sem deixar de vigiar Spender.

"É uma arma," ele disse com voz calma, seus olhos nos de Scully. "Usada para matar quando nada mais consegue."

Scully sustentou seu olhar. "Você usou isto," ela disse, não realmente fazendo uma pergunta.

Spender mexeu a cabeça uma vez. "Mal, em princípio," ele confirmou. "Melhorou com a prática, mas ainda assim só algumas vezes." Sua voz endureceu. "E só quando absolutamente necessário, Agente Scully. Eu fiz um juramento quando me tornei um agente Federal, e não fiz um bom trabalho para mantê-lo. Mas estou fazendo meu melhor para mantê-lo agora, e é por isso que vim conversar com você."

Scully estudou o homem mais jovem por um momento. "Por que eu?" Ela perguntou. "Por que não Mulder?"

Spender encolheu os ombros, seus olhos caindo para olhar fixamente para os joelhos. "Eu pensei nisso, e decidi que era mais provável Agente Mulder atirar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois," ele disse em um tom sério. "Achei que você me daria uma chance de conversar antes de me matar."

Scully relaxou claramente ao ouvir isso. "Você provavelmente está certo," ela disse. "Então o que é tão importante que você está disposto a arriscar tomar um tiro?"

Spender ergueu os olhos, e Scully ficou surpresa com a dureza que encontrou ali.

"Eu vim aqui, Agente Scully, dizer para você e seu parceiro pararem de se deixar levar para todo lugar como se fossem animais treinados," ele disse claramente. "Eu sei com quem o Agente Mulder se encontrou em Iowa, e do que ele foi informado. Eu também sei que é uma enganação, e que se vocês se permitirem distrair, será muito tarde."

Scully franziu a testa. "Muito tarde para que?" Ela perguntou.

Spender encolheu os ombros. "Muito tarde para salvar o mundo, claro," ele disse, em tom conclusivo.

O silêncio pendurou o ar por alguns segundos, antes de Andy finalmente quebrá-lo. "Certo," ela disse. "Pare com essa besteira e vá direto ao ponto. Por que você está aqui, onde você tem estado, e por que diabos devíamos escutar você?"

Spender pareceu espantado pela explosão de Andy e olhou fixamente para ela. "Como é?" Ele replicou. "E quem *diabos* é você, mesmo?"

"Capitã Andréa Baker, Reserva do Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos," Andy respondeu de volta. "Agora, isso não é da sua *maldita* conta. Responda as perguntas agora, seu idiota!"

Spender simplesmente olhou fixamente para ela, a boca um pouco aberta, então lentamente virou para olhar para Scully. "Onde diabos você achou esta aqui?" Ele perguntou.

Se Scully não estivesse tão tensa, provavelmente teria rido. Ao invés, ela disse, "Não importa, Spender. Só fale o que veio falar, e eu decidirei se é suficiente para salvar sua vida."

Spender segurou o olhar dela por um momento, então desviou e balançou a cabeça. "Certo," ele disse. "O negócio é o seguinte: A mensagem que vocês receberam é exata, mas não é importante. Estão tentando distraí-los do que deviam realmente estar procurando."

"Que é...?" Scully iniciou.

"Acho que você sabe," Spender disse.

Scully deu um suspiro exasperado. "Deixe de bobagem, Spender," ela disse. "Estou cheia desses enigmas e jogos. Se você tem algo a dizer, então diga."

Spender suspirou também. "As vítimas, Scully," ele disse. "Achem as vítimas e acharão o que precisam. Você e Agente Mulder estão se deixando distrair, e isto é o que nenhum de nós pode fazer agora. Não há tempo."

"Por quê?" Andy perguntou, dando um passo mais perto dele. "Você continua falando como se estivéssemos num prazo final aqui. O que você sabe que não está nos contando?"

Spender olhou longamente para ela, então voltou lentamente para Scully. "A data foi fixada," ele disse devagar. "Nosso tempo está acabando."

Scully sentiu seu sangue correr frio. "Quando?" Ela forçou as palavras, a voz rouca.

O rosto de Spender estava inexpressivo quando ele falou novamente, mas suas palavras congelaram o sangue de Scully em suas veias:

"Memorial Day."

* * *

4:33 da manhã

A princípio, Mulder não teve certeza do que o acordou. Seu quarto ainda estava escuro, sem contar o chamejar das imagens na tela de TV, e o único som era o murmúrio de vozes vindas da mesma fonte.

Sem se mexer, ele olhou ao redor tanto quando ele podia ver do quarto, mas não havia nada -- e ninguém -- lá, além dos esboços obscuros da mobília e a decoração escassa.

Ainda assim, algo o acordou -- ele tinha certeza. Ele não tinha certeza de *como* sabia, mas ele sabia. Não tinha sido um sonho, e ele certamente não estava completamente descansado e pronto para o dia -- não depois de só quatro horas. Não, havia algum estímulo. Algo... Algo...

Um som? Mulder se concentrou, tentando recuperar um fragmento de memória. Um som. Um som pequeno, afiado. Muito quieto para ser um tiro, mas alto suficiente para, aparentemente, perturbá-lo.

Uma porta se fechando?

Ele saiu da cama e se levantou, e sem ligar as luzes, conseguiu achar sua calça e vesti-la. Então pegou sua arma na mesa do lado da cama, e caminhou em silêncio até a porta de conexão para o quarto de Scully e Andy.

Quando se aproximou, ele viu que havia um brilho leve debaixo da porta, e segurou a respiração -- e da mesma maneira soltou-a depressa. Só porque havia uma luz no quarto ao lado não significava que qualquer coisa estava errada. Scully e Andy devem ter acordado por alguma razão, e estavam sentadas conversando por alguns minutos antes de voltar a dormir. É isso. Nada para se ficar alarmado.

Só que ele não acreditou nisto nem por um minuto. Seus instintos profissionais estavam alertas, e sinos de alarme tinindo em sua cabeça. Sem pensar conscientemente sobre isso, ele checou sua arma, girando o tambor, então lentamente andou, e, tão silenciosamente quanto possível, abriu seu lado da porta de conexão.

O lado delas ainda estava fechado, mas ele sabia que poderia destrancar. Por mais um momento ele parou e escutou, mas não havia nada além de silêncio no outro quarto.

Isto era ridículo; era bobagem. Ele estava para dar uma de Rambo no quarto de motel de sua parceira, sem nada para justificar, exceto um vago, mas definido, sentimento que algo estava errado. Estas duas mulheres eram ambas bem capazes de cuidar de si mesmas, e ambas estavam armadas. Não havia nenhuma razão para ele estar fazendo isto. Nenhuma mesmo.

Mas ele não podia fazer nada para impedir isso.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, rezando para que estivesse prestes a se fazer de bobo. Então ele reabriu os olhos, respirou fundo, e chutou a porta.

* * *

4:39 da manhã

Scully iria mais tarde agradecer a Deus por ter tido alguns minutos para organizar seus pensamentos após a saída de Spender. Porque quando Mulder estourou pela porta, ela não teve mais do que o tempo de uma respiração para apontar a arma para ele. Dois minutos mais cedo, e ela não sabia se teria sido capaz de se parar.

Ao invés, ela o enfrentou com os resíduos de sua raiva, medo e frustração.

"Mulder, mas que *merda* você está fazendo?" Ela exigiu saber, a voz tão severa quanto as palavras. "Você ficou completamente *louco*?"

Ele ficou ali parado, sua dignidade pela metade e virtualmente ineficaz, sua arma apontada na direção dela, mas balançado em direção ao teto, para onde ele apontou instintivamente quando percebeu que não existia nenhum perigo.

Ele olhou para ela, com expressão de embaraço e culpa. "Desculpe, Scully," ele disse envergonhado. "Ouvi barulhos e acho que exagerei um pouco."

Scully bufou enquanto guardava sua arma e a colocava sobre a cômoda. "Agora há um mal entendido," ela disse, zombando. "Que diabos você estava pensando? Ou você convenientemente se esqueceu de que este quarto está ocupado por duas pessoas bem armadas e completamente treinadas que podem cuidar de si mesmas?"

Mulder andou para frente à medida que ela falava, estremecendo e roçando seu ombro no local onde empurrou a porta para entrar no quarto, mas Scully estava muito brava para se preocupar com possíveis danos. Ao invés, ela luziu para ele novamente.

"É quatro e trinta da manhã, e para tudo que você sabe, nós poderíamos estar aqui conversando ou assistindo TV ou preparando para tomar banho," ela disse, andando de um lado para outro entre as camas e a cômoda. "E você entra aqui com algum complexo de herói e pensa que precisa salvar as pobres donzelas..."

"Dana." A voz de Andy era firme e clara e serviu para cortar as camadas de emoção no discurso de Scully.

Scully parou a frase no meio, e assim que ela o fez, toda a frustração e a maior parte da raiva e medo saíram de seu corpo, junto com a adrenalina. Seus joelhos enfraqueceram, e ela moveu cuidadosamente os dois pés para a extremidade da cama, se abaixando sobre o colchão.

"Droga," ela murmurou.

Do canto dos olhos, ela viu Mulder dar um passo hesitante em sua direção, como se ele temesse que esse movimento a deixasse fora de si novamente. Suas pálpebras fecharam, e ela respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando afastar a enxaqueca que estava crescendo atrás de seus olhos.

As palavras de Spender continuavam passando por sua mente. Memorial Day. Menos de três semanas antes de tudo ir para o inferno. E a única pista que eles tinham era questionável.

Três semanas. Em três semanas, eles podiam estar mortos. Ela. Mulder. Andy. Seus amigos. Suas famílias...

A mente de Scully deu à luz uma imagem de duas semanas atrás. Ela sentada no sofá da sala de estar da sua mãe, bebendo café e rindo, enquanto Margaret Scully a enchia das mais recentes fofocas sobre sua família. Ela podia sentir o calor da sala e a conversa bem no fundo dela, enquanto lutava para segurar aquela sensação quando a memória começou a enfraquecer em sua mente.

Ela ouviu Andy falando suavemente, mas levou um momento para as palavras filtrarem em seu cérebro. "Dana? Dana, você vai ficar bem?"

Ela abriu seus olhos para encontrar a preocupação de Andy. A mulher mais jovem estava agachando no chão ao lado dela e erguia a mão para a testa de Scully.

"Aí está você," Andy disse dando sorriso pequeno. "Você parecia longe por um minuto. Onde você estava?"

Scully mexeu a cabeça rapidamente. "Eu estou... eu estou bem," ela disse, ignorando o som baixo de desgosto vindo de Mulder ao ouvir suas palavras.

Andy mexeu a cabeça. "Certo," ela disse suavemente. "Por que você não deita e veja se pode dormir umas duas horas ou mais antes de partirmos? Não é nem cinco horas ainda, e nosso vôo é 10:30..."

"NÃO!" Scully ergueu a cabeça. "Nós precisamos conversar. Precisamos dizer a Mulder..."

"Dizer o que?" A voz de Mulder cortou a conversa. Um instante depois ele estava ao lado de Scully, afundando sobre o colchão próximo a ela quando ela girou, lentamente, para encará-lo. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos largos e ansiosos.

Scully abriu a boca, fechou, engoliu, e abaixou o olhar para estudar a colcha amarrotada em que ela se sentou "Nós tivemos... Uma visita," ela disse cuidadosamente. "Ele disse que as pistas para o norte de Michigan foram projetadas para tirar-nos da trilha verdadeira, e..." Ela diminuiu a voz, e lhou para Andy.

Andy mexeu a cabeça em resposta, então olhou para Mulder. "Ele disse que a data foi fixada," ela disse, então hesitou, e Mulder a interrompeu.

"Quem era? Krycek?" Ele exigiu, e agora ele estava de pé andando pelo quarto. "Aquele idiota não fez nada além de fazer a gente correr em círculos. Eu sabia que não devia tê-lo deixado sair daquele carro..."

"Mulder!" Scully interrompeu sua auto-flagelação. "Não era Krycek."

Ele parou em meio-passo, como Scully fez alguns minutos mais cedo, e olhou para ela. "Bem, então, quem diabos era?" Ele estalou.

Scully olhou diretamente para seu olhar bravo. "Era Jeffrey Spender," ela disse.

Mulder arregalou os olhos, então os estreitou quase imediatamente. "Tem certeza de ele era ele?" Ele perguntou.

Scully soltou um suspiro frustrado. "Sim, Mulder, eu fatiei o braço dele para ter certeza que ele não sangraria verde," ela disse sarcasticamente. "Não, claro que não posso ter certeza que era ele. Mas ele não tentou qualquer coisa, e tinha uma daquelas armas com ele." Ela olhou ao redor e apontou o objeto na mesa de cabeceira. "Aquilo, seja lá que nome tenha," ela disse, mexendo a cabeça naquela direção.

Mulder olhou onde ela indicou, então andou e pegou o cilindro de metal. Ele repetiu as ações de Scully, imediatamente achando o gatilho e abrindo a arma.

Ele olhou para Scully. "Isto não significa nada," ele disse. "Eles carregam isso mesmo."

"Eu sei," Scully interrompeu impaciente. "Mas ele não tentou qualquer coisa, e foi embora sem a arma. Ou o clipe da arma, para falar a verdade; Nós tomamos isto dele, também."

O olhar de Mulder endureceu. "E você só o deixou entrar aqui?" Ele exigiu. "Que diabos você estava pensando?"

"O que *eu* estava pensando?" Scully se levantou com raiva. "Você com certeza tem o que falar. O que *você* estava pensando quando deixou um *fugitivo federal* sair do seu carro em Iowa? Jeffrey Spender pode estar oficialmente perdido, mas ele *não* é um criminoso procurado por *qualquer* coisa que imaginemos. Eu não tive nenhuma justa causa para mantê-lo aqui contra sua vontade."

Ela parou, então disse com uma voz mais tranqüila. "Se eu tivesse, nós poderíamos todos estar mortos a essa hora; não tínhamos como saber quem o estava seguindo. Poderemos todos estar mortos em três semanas de qualquer maneira, mas pelo menos deste modo..."

"Três semanas?" Mulder interrompeu novamente. "O que há em três semanas?"

Scully hesitou, só então percebendo que elas ainda não disseram a Mulder a data dita por Spender. Ela esticou sua mão e deslizou para a dele, apertando ligeiramente, assistindo seus olhos indo para suas mãos antes de voltar para seu rosto.

"Scully?" Ele suavemente perguntou. "O que é? *Quando* é?"

Ela respirou fundo, então disse "Memorial Day."


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

* * *

Whitefish Point, MI

Quarta-feira, 12 de Maio de 1999

5:55 p.m. Hora do Leste

Mulder piscou à luz do sol de fim de tarde e tentou afastar o sono de seus olhos enquanto manobrava o último carro alugado pela estreita rua de Whitefish Point, na Península Superior de Michigan. As duas mulheres haviam caído no sono quase na mesma hora em que deixaram o aeroporto de Sault Ste. Marie, então ele foi deixado sozinho com seus pensamentos pelas últimas duas horas.

Apesar das boas intenções, nenhum deles dormiu mais do que duas horas depois de Mulder ter estourado dentro do quarto de Scully e de Andy em Chicago. Os três se sentaram por meia hora ou algo assim, conversando sobre as implicações da visita de Jeffrey Spender, sem realmente chegar a algum lugar, antes de Mulder finalmente voltar ao seu próprio quarto e tentar voltar a dormir.

Mas ele não foi capaz. Ele se mexeu e virou, tentando achar uma posição confortável, alternando isso com fixar, sem enxergar, a televisão. Mas nada havia funcionado. As visões evocadas pelos eventos do dia simplesmente não o deixavam em paz.

Memorial Day. Em pouco mais de duas semanas e meia. Ele soube dessa ameaça por anos; ela realmente estava prestes a acontecer?

Ele se sentiu subjugado por uma sensação sonhadora de irrealidade, como se estivesse caindo de uma grande altura e agora o chão finalmente se apressava para encontrá-lo. Parecia tudo tão repentino; era difícil lembrar que os eventos que levaram a este momento foram sendo construídos por mais de meio século.

E que seu próprio pai havia contribuído.

Sua mente foi rudemente afastada dessa linha de pensamento. Foi isso que o levou à beira de um desastre no apartamento de Diana em Fevereiro, e ele não podia agüentar isso acontecendo novamente. Havia muito em jogo agora, e muito pouco tempo. Ele tinha que manter-se firme; tinha que ficar no controle.

Uma parte dele, bem lá no fundo, a parte que queria desistir e morrer, gritava contra qualquer tentativa de autocontrole. Aquela parte ansiava pela escuridão, queria abraçá-la e ser abraçado por ela. Tão recente quanto as últimas 36 horas, após o ataque da abelha na beira do rio em Columbus, aquela parte o controlava.

Mas não mais.

Não desde que Scully entrou em sua vida.

Scully. Só de pensar nela era suficiente para fazê-lo abandonar suas memórias de tendências fatalistas e trazê-lo de volta ao presente. Havia funcionado nesta manhã, permitindo que ele dormisse por quase meia hora.

E funcionou novamente agora.

Ele tirou brevemente os olhos da estrada para olhar para ela, que dormia no banco do passageiro ao seu lado. A janela dela estava toda aberta, e a brisa gentilmente arrepiava seus cabelos, como os dedos de um amante fariam. Seu rosto estava calmo e relaxado, e um leve sorriso se arrastava pelos cantos da boca dela.

Ele quis saber com o que ela estava sonhando.

Ela veio até ele por volta do amanhecer, não dizendo uma palavra enquanto entrava no quarto como uma sombra e deslizava na cama ao seu lado. Ele não questionou sua presença, apenas a acolheu em seus braços e a segurou. Nem se mexeu ou falou, ele simplesmente ficou quieto, ouvindo a respiração e a batida do coração dela.

De repente o corpo dela começou a tremer, mas ainda assim ela não fez som algum, e ele a abraçou mais perto, também em silêncio enquanto ela enterrava o rosto contra seu ombro e lamentava.

Finalmente ela pareceu ter se acalmado, e dentro de alguns momentos ambos caíram no sono.

"É na próxima à esquerda."

Mulder foi trazido de volta ao presente, desta vez pelo som da voz de Andy. Os olhos dele estalaram brevemente no espelho retrovisor, e ele viu a repórter acordada e se inclinando um pouco para frente, as mãos descansando suavemente na traseira do banco.

Mulder assentiu em reconhecimento às instruções dela e levou o carro até a saída indicada.

Mais duas saídas e quinze minutos depois, ele parou o veículo no estacionamento no Museu da História dos Naufrágios nos Grandes Lagos.

* * *

6:31 p.m.

Scully inalou profundamente o ar nublado da beira do lago enquanto saía do carro, parcialmente no esforço de afastar os últimos vestígios de sono. Ela se virou imediatamente na direção da água, como se hipnotizada pelo som das ondas gentilmente batendo contra as pedras.

Ela sempre amou a água, em todas as formas, e a falta de sal no ar aqui nada fez para diminuir o sentimento de calma que ela sentia, simplesmente por olhar para a água cortada pelo vento. Ela era filha de marinheiro, a Starbuck para seu Ahab; e quando sua alma precisava de restauração, ela sempre ia para a costa.

As circunstâncias desta viagem poderiam ser diferentes, mas o efeito era o mesmo.

Ela ouviu Mulder andando atrás dela, podia sentir os olhos dele nela, antes de eles virarem para olhar para o lago. As mãos grandes dele gentilmente pousaram nos ombros dela, roçando os músculos tensos gentilmente, e ela sorriu.

A cabeça dele se abaixou e ele murmurou, "Linda" no ouvido dela, antes de se mover para descansar o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Ela estava prestes a responder quando ele continuou, "E o lago é bom, também."

O sorriso dela se alargou brevemente, virando um sorriso envergonhado antes de ela se controlar. Ela ergueu a mão direita até seu ombro esquerdo, escorregando a mão dentro da dele, e se virou para encará-lo. Ele manteve sua mão livre nela enquanto ela se virava, derrubando seus dedos pelas costas dela, e então correndo pelo braço, até pegar a outra mão.

Ele estava sorrindo levemente quando ela encontrou seus olhos. "Você deveria morar na costa," ele disse suavemente. "Você está em casa aqui, não está?"

Scully riu levemente e apertou a mão dele, olhando por cima do ombro para a água. "Acho que estou", ela disse.

Ela soltou as mãos dele assim que Andy se juntou a eles, segurando o enorme atlas rodoviário que ela comprou no aeroporto de Sault Ste. Marie quando eles pousaram.

"Ok, garoto maravilha, e agora?" Andy perguntou. Ela adotou o apelido provocativo para Mulder durante o vôo de Detroit, após ouvir alguns comentários de Scully sobre seus bizarros, porém corretos, pulos de lógica. Scully sabia que Mulder foi um pouco cauteloso quando Andy usou pela primeira vez o apelido, tão acostumado a ouvir comentários derrogatórios dos outros agentes. Mas ele logo reconheceu a provocação de Andy como sendo agradável, e ele mesmo respondeu.

"Eu não sei, *Mon Capitaine*," ele atirou de volta, sorrindo. "Qualquer sugestão dada será inteiramente apreciada."

Scully não agüentou. Ela deu risada, e dois pares de olhos, um, cor de mel e, o outro, verde claro, focaram nela, e então se viraram para olhar um para o outro.

"O que há com ela?" Andy perguntou, quando Scully parou.

"E quem sabe o que há com *qualquer* mulher?" Mulder respondeu com um sorriso, esticando a mão para tirar o atlas da mão de Andy.

"Oh, é melhor tomar cuidado, garoto maravilha; você está em desvantagem," Andy respondeu, a voz em tom provocativo. "E estamos armadas."

"Ooh, estou com medo," Mulder disse, ainda sorrindo enquanto abria o atlas, trocando páginas até achar a sessão focada na Península Superior de Michigan. Scully ficou ao lado dele enquanto ele abria o livro sobre o capô do carro ainda quente e começava a estudar intensamente o mapa.

Scully viu os olhos dele se movendo por alguns momentos antes de falar. "O que você está procurando?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

"Uma pista," Mulder disse vagamente, passando um dedo sobre o papel e o seguindo com os olhos.

Andy estava se inclinando do lado oposto dele. "Como o que?" ela disse. "Pelo que sei, já esgotamos as nossas pistas. A pergunta e a canção nos trouxeram até aqui; o que falta?"

Só então, o dedo de Mulder parou. "A-ha," ele disse, bem humorado. "Uma pista."

Scully voltou sua atenção ao mapa, então se inclinou para ver de perto para onde ele estava apontando. O dedo dele estava sobre uma pequena baía a nordeste de onde eles estavam, no lado Canadense, chamada Baía Batchawana.

Scully olhou para Mulder, confusa, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Andy soltou uma risada curta, atraindo olhares de Scully e de Mulder. "Entendi," Andy disse, os olhos dançando. "O que aquele cara te disse, certo?"

"Yep," Mulder disse, se virando para olhar para Scully. "'Aposto que quer encontrá-los', lembra-se?"

Scully rolou os olhos em exasperação. "Ok, então estou meio lenta hoje," ela disse invejosa. "Justamente o tipo de coisa que esperamos de Krycek."

"Yep," Mulder repetiu, plantando as palmas nas laterais do mapa e olhando novamente para ele. "A questão é: agora o que faremos sobre isso?"

"Ignore."

A voz veio de trás deles, e o trio se virou em harmonia, somente para ficar cara a cara com Jeffrey Spender.

* * *

6:48 p.m.

Mulder sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando percebeu quem falava. Uma coisa era Scully ter contado sobre a visita de Spender na noite anterior; outra coisa era ver o homem de pé na sua frente, inteiro e vivo.

Se *realmente* fosse Spender.

Por poucos segundos, ninguém se mexeu ou falou, e Mulder se encontrou estudando o outro homem, tentando discernir sua identidade. Certamente *parecia* Spender – as mesmas características magras e parecidas com um falcão; o mesmo queixo suave; o mesmo cabelo preto cacheado...

E havia mudanças também. O homem à sua frente parecia mais magro e mais seguro de si do que Mulder lembrava, e havia algo duro e amargo em seus olhos, algo que Mulder não se lembrava de já ter visto. Aquilo *poderia* ser uma sinal de maus tratos, claro – ou poderia significar –

"Mas que m**** você está fazendo aqui, idiota?" Esta era Andy, quebrando o silêncio e andando a passos largos agressivamente para invadir o espaço pessoal do recém chegado. "Pensei que tivesse dito o que tinha que dizer na noite passada!"

Os lábios de Spender torceram, e Mulder pegou um lance de algo que poderia jurar ser admiração nos olhos do outro homem antes de piscarem para Scully. Com um olhar azedo – mas sem se afastar, Mulder notou – Spender perguntou, sarcasticamente "Você não pode colocar uma focinheira nessa coisa?"

Mulder nem tentou acompanhar o que aconteceu em seguida. Andy e Spender estavam no chão juntos numa agitação de braços e pernas, e quando a ação ficou mais lenta alguns segundos depois, Spender estava deitado imóvel, com Andy prendendo o quadril dele e empurrando seu rosto contra a sujeira.

Parte de Mulder queria comemorar – apesar de outra parte dele quase sentir pena do pobre bastardo.

"Da próxima vez que tiver algo a dizer, idiota, diga para *mim*," Andy estalou, se inclinando até sua boca estar a centímetros do ouvido de Spender. "Entendeu?" Ela esperou alguns segundos, e quando ele não respondeu, ela puxou a cabeça dele para cima, e então a forçou para baixo de volta ao chão novamente – não com tanta força, mas o suficiente para se fazer entender. "Eu fiz uma pergunta, seu m****!"

Spender hesitou mais um segundo, e então assentiu bruscamente – mas ainda assim não falou. Andy cuidadosamente esticou a mão sobre o corpo dele e o desarmou, então se levantou e se afastou dele lentamente, cobrindo-o com sua própria arma.

"Pode ficar de pé agora, cara de fuinha," ela disse. "Oh, e se tiver mais algum daqueles picadores de gelo, jogue no chão; vai me poupar o trabalho de ter que te derrubar de novo." Ela olhou brevemente para Scully, e acrescentou "Pensei que vocês tivessem que passar por Quântico. O idiota aqui não duraria três dias em Parris Island."

"Meu nome é Spender," o agente disse com raiva, luzindo para Andy enquanto se levantava e limpava a sujeira. "Ex Agente Especial Jeffrey Spender, *Capitã* Baker. E se tiver terminado de nos mostrar o tamanho da sua força, tenho alguns assuntos para negociar."

Os olhos de Andy se estreitaram, e, por um instante, Mulder pensou que ela fosse atacá-lo novamente. Mas então ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, e retirou o clipe da arma de Spender.

Ela girou nos calcanhares na direção da água, e Mulder percebeu que ela estava quase se contendo para não jogar a arma no lago. Ela parou um momento, lançando um olhar mortal na direção de Spender antes de dizer "Ele é todo seu, garoto maravilha."

Mulder assistiu enquanto ela guardava a arma de Spender na cintura da calça jeans, e se virava para andar até parar ao lado de Scully, braços cruzados na frente do peito. Ele olhou para as duas mulheres por mais um momento. Andy ainda fumegando, e ele podia ver Scully lutando para esconder um sorriso. Mulder não sabia o que o divertia mais – ver Spender ser derrotado, ou assistir as reações de Andy ao outro homem.

Penso que a senhorita protestou um pouco demais, ele meditou.

Finalmente, ele afastou os pensamentos e se virou para encarar o outro homem. "Então, Jeff," ele disse facilmente. "Vejo que aceitou meu conselho e se registrou no curso de Cargenie."

Spender sacudiu a cabeça violentamente. "Vamos deixar de bobagens, não é, Mulder? Nenhum de nós tem tempo para isso." Ele piscou de volta para Scully e Andy e então de volta a Mulder. "Presumo que Agente Scully entregou minha mensagem da noite passada."

Mulder assentiu, então encolheu os ombros. "Ela me entregou. O que ela não me contou é por que devemos confiar em você – ou o que devemos fazer sobre isso mesmo se *acreditarmos* em você."

Spender rolou os olhos e deu um passo na direção de Mulder – então parou abruptamente quando Andy deu um passo afiado para impedi-lo. "Jesus," ele murmurou debaixo da respiração. Então, para Mulder: "Olhe, vocês nunca ouvem? Eu disse para seguir os corpos. Sigam as drogas dos corpos. Isto..." A voz dele falhou, e ele acenou um braço para gesticular. "Isso é só uma isca. Você está seguindo os planos de outra pessoa." Ele olhou nos olhos de Mulder. "De novo."

Mulder sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade na acusação, mas rapidamente a suprimiu. Ele não podia ser vítima da própria dúvida, ele se lembrou. Não agora. Scully. Foque em Scully. Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse falar, Andy interveio, mais uma vez invadindo o espaço pessoal de Spender.

"'Siga os corpos,'" ela imitou. "'Siga os corpos!'" Ela deu um leve empurrão em Spender, mas novamente ele ficou parado, e seu olhos brilharam, com raiva e talvez algo mais. "Diga-me, *ex* Agente Spender," Andy continuou. "Você diz que estamos seguindo os planos de outra pessoa? Bem, e quais são os *seus* planos?"

Ela o empurrou novamente, e desta vez ele vacilou levemente.

Por um momento, Spender ficou completamente imóvel, luzindo para Andy e fazendo um esforço visível para controlar sua respiração. Pela parte de Andy, esta parecia balançada, quase como se tivesse sido privada de uma briga, dando um passo para frente, braços cruzados.

Enquanto Mulder olhava para eles, ele teve uma rápida sensação de deja vu. Não, ele havia vivido essa mesma cena antes, mas ele *tinha* visto duas pessoas numa situação parecida. Ou seja, Scully e ele. Em mais de uma ocasião.

E ele escondeu outro sorriso ao pensamento. Ele sabia o que havia no fundo de cada discussão acalorada que ele e Scully já tiveram, e não era ódio, ou mesmo raiva.

Paixão, no entanto...

Enfim, Spender quebrou o silêncio, desviou sua atenção de Andy de volta para Mulder e Scully. "Olhe," ele disse, em tom meio de súplica. "Vocês têm que me ouvir. Estão perdendo seu tempo aqui, e não têm nenhum para desperdiçar. Vocês têm que ir --"

"Por que nós, Spender?" Mulder olhou de volta quando Scully falou pela primeira vez, dando um passo para frente e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. "Você parece estar nos seguindo, conduzindo nossa investigação, nos dizendo que estamos no caminho errado. Por que nós? Por que *você* não segue os corpos?"


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

* * *

7:03 p.m.

Quando Spender não respondeu de imediato, Scully avançou, a voz ficando mais sarcástica. "Vamos lá, Spender, por que *você* não está seguindo as vítimas? Você parece ter recursos." Ela deu de ombros. "Certamente, não tem tido trabalho algum em ficar de olho em nós. Com certeza, você pode encontrar algumas vítimas de picadas de abelhas."

Spender balançou a cabeça. "Acredite ou não, não tenho tantos recursos assim," ele disse suavemente, o tom baixo em contraste afiado com o seu tom confiante de antes. "Tenho usado quase tudo o que tenho para ficar de olho em vocês dois..." – seus olhos foram para Andy e ele se corrigiu – "... *três*. E certamente não possuo os contatos que vocês têm no governo."

"Você ainda não respondeu a pergunta," Scully insistiu. "Por que nós? E o que você espera que façamos sobre tudo isso?"

Spender suspirou, então olhou para eles, e a área ao redor. "Ouça," ele disse, a voz ficando rápida. "Vou lhes contar tudo o que sei, mas não aqui. Estamos expostos demais. Precisamos ficar encobertos, e rápido."

Quase contra sua vontade, Scully se viu olhando ao redor, como Spender havia feito. Eles estavam no meio de uma área grande e aberta, a única cobertura possível perto do carro era o museu alguns metros adiante, a velha torre do farol assomando acima do prédio. O museu estava fechado, de qualquer maneira; o sinal à entrada listava a data de abertura da temporada para o dia 15 de Maio, ainda dois dias pela frente.

Ela balançou a cabeça para olhar de volta para Mulder. "Ele tem razão, Mulder," ela disse, forçando-se a ignorar o frisson de prazer que sentiu dentro de si quando o olhar caiu certeiro no dela. "Estamos expostos demais aqui. Precisamos achar um lugar um pouco mais seguro para continuar com isso," ela disse.

Mulder assentiu devagar e se virou na direção de Spender. "No carro," ele disse, empurrando a cabeça naquela direção.

Scully quase se surpreendeu quando Spender não falou, apenas seguiu as ordens. E então ela viu a expressão no rosto de Andy, e parou de se maravilhar. A mulher mais jovem parecia querer nada mais do que Spender lhe desse uma razão – qualquer razão – para abatê-lo novamente.

Scully conhecia o olhar. Ela havia usado com Mulder o suficiente, para fazê-lo retroceder. Somente quando era importante, claro, e quase sempre funcionou, até mesmo no começo da parceria deles.

Parecia que Spender havia aprendido depressa, também.

Os quatro estavam no carro em questão de minutos, Spender e Andy no banco de trás, Mulder dirigindo, Scully no banco do passageiro. Scully se virou de lado para manter um olho no homem atrás dela, apesar de duvidar que Andy precisasse de qualquer ajuda, se ele tentasse fazer qualquer coisa.

Mulder esperou até eles saírem das redondezas do museu e estarem de volta à estrada para falar. "Ok, comece a falar," ele disse, olhando para Spender pelo espelho retrovisor.

Spender olhou para Scully, e ela simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não olhou, ela reparou, para Andy.

"Certo," Spender disse, os olhos ainda em Scully. "Não posso procurar as vítimas porque não tenho acesso. Eu nem deveria estar em contato com vocês dois. Vocês nem deveriam saber que estou vivo."

"Por que não?" Scully perguntou.

Spender suspirou e fechou os olhos, exaustão e resignação evidentes nas linhas do seu rosto. "Vocês sabem que algo aconteceu no porão," ele disse, a voz suave. "Vocês viram o sangue; sabem que era meu. Mas não sabem a história toda. Inferno, vocês não sabem *nada* da história."

"Então conte pra gente," Andy disse. A voz dela estava quase normal, e Scully olhou para a mulher mais jovem.

Andy se virou no banco, os olhos presos ao rosto de Spender. Ela mantinha o corpo rígido, como se refreando suas emoções para se impedir de reagir. Mas o rosto dela estava calmo, e ela parecia mais receptiva às explicações de Spender do que antes, como se sua raiva tivesse ou cessado ou cansado.

Scully quase sorriu aliviada. Ela não sabia por que Andy havia reagido tão violentamente com Spender, mas esperava que ela tivesse superado isso. Eles precisavam se manter racionais sobre isso, e dar coices não ajudava em nada.

Ela percebeu que Spender estava falando novamente e prestou atenção no que ele dizia.

"Ele estava no escritório quando desci, depois de sair da reunião," Spender disse, os olhos ainda fechados. "Estava sentado na escrivaninha, fumando, como de costume, e disse algo como eu tê-lo desapontado, eu não sei, acho que porque quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, me recusei a continuar com isso. Eu disse a ele para sair, ele se levantou... e atirou em mim."

Scully sentiu as sobrancelhas subirem novamente, mas antes que pudesse falar, Mulder se adiantou. "E, o que, você simplesmente saiu andando de lá?"

Os olhos de Spender estouraram abertos para encontrar os de Mulder no espelho. "Inferno, não," ele atirou em resposta. "Ele atirou em mim à queima-roupa no peito. Eu não estava andando para *lugar algum*."

Scully sentiu a hostilidade aumentando no ar e tentou desfazê-la. "Ok," ela disse calmamente. "Então, o que aconteceu?"

Spender virou o olhar para ela, então respirou fundo e exalou antes de responder. "Eu estava no chão... e ele simplesmente passou por cima de mim e saiu," ele disse, a voz caindo para quase um sussurro. "Eu estava morrendo, e sabia disso." Ele parou, então disse, "Mas, então, outro homem entrou. Ele ficou lá olhando para mim por um minuto, então se abaixou ao meu lado. Ele pôs a mão sobre meu peito, logo acima da ferida... e então eu desmaiei."

Andy deixou escapar um bufo incrédulo. "E quando você acordou, foi como se não tivesse sido baleado," ela disse sarcasticamente.

Pela primeira vez desde que entraram no carro, Spender virou a cabeça para olhar para Andy diretamente nos olhos. "É exatamente o que aconteceu," ele respondeu. "Acordei num leito de hospital, com o diabo de uma dor de cabeça, mas sem ferida no peito. De princípio, pensei que tinha imaginado a coisa toda."

Mulder interferiu desta vez. "O que te convenceu do contrário?" ele perguntou.

O olhar de Spender voltou para Scully, e de algum modo, ela sabia a resposta antes mesmo de ele falar. "Porque a primeira pessoa que vi, quando acordei, foi a minha mãe."

* * *

Fronteira Sul da Rodovia Estadual 123 de Michigan

7:27 p.m.

Às palavras de Spender, a cabeça de Mulder se virou, e por alguns instantes ele se viu encarando o outro agente cara a cara – até o ronco de uma buzina soar da direção contrária da estrada, e ele fazer uma manobra e frear, para evitar a colisão frontal. Quando ele recobrou o controle do carro e reduziu à velocidade anterior, Scully estava falando.

"Sua mãe? Cassandra? Está viva?"

Mulder quis saber se alguém no carro além dele mesmo notou o tom de esperança, sob a descrença na voz da parceira. Ele sabia que Scully e Cassandra se tornaram próximas durante o breve encontro delas no ano anterior, e sua amizade havia ficado mais forte, quando Cassandra reapareceu durante a crise que levou ao massacre de El Rico.

Ele também sabia como foi difícil para Scully aceitar quando Cassandra foi dada como morta, após o acidente na base aérea – e, pela primeira vez em anos, Fox Mulder fez uma prece sincera: que a esperança da mulher que ele amava não estivesse crescendo sem uma boa causa.

Spender, se este realmente fosse ele, era melhor estar dizendo a verdade.

"É isso mesmo," Spender disse, e em sua mente, Mulder quase podia vê-lo assentindo fervorosamente. "Ela está viva. Gostaria de dizer que ela está bem, mas não é inteiramente verdade."

"Como assim?" Scully perguntou.

Um riso melancólico veio do banco traseiro. "Minha mãe está bem, Agente Scully. Fisicamente bem. E ela manda seus cumprimentos – ou mandaria, se soubesse que eu estaria aqui."

Spender ficou em silêncio, e Mulder tirou os olhos da estrada o suficiente para ver sua parceira dando o olhar frio e sem emoção que ela normalmente reservava para suspeitos – e então ouviu Andy se mexendo no banco, e o ex agente estava falando novamente.

"Fisicamente, minha mãe está bem," Spender disse. "De outras maneiras, não." Ele hesitou, então adicionou, apressado "Para ser direto, ela é uma prisioneira."

Mulder olhou para Scully novamente, a tempo de ver os olhos dela se arregalando. "O que quer dizer?" ela perguntou.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu," o ex agente respondeu, um tom de irritação em sua voz. "Ela é uma prisioneira. E eu também, de certo modo." Antes que alguém pudesse interrompê-lo, ele se apressou. "Eu disse que ela foi a primeira coisa que vi quando acordei. O que aconteceu foi que quando os... assassinatos... aconteceram em El Rico, ela foi poupada. Ao invés disso, eles a levaram presa. Nós não entendemos realmente a razão, mas o que *entendemos* é que precisavam dela para algum propósito. E por causa disso..." A voz dele falhou, e quando ele falou, foi tão baixo que Mulder quase não pôde ouvi-lo. "Por causa disso, ela foi capaz de negociar a minha vida."

"Quem são 'eles'?" Andy perguntou, a voz flutuando do banco traseiro. Mulder olhou no espelho, e viu que a repórter e Spender agora estavam um pouco virados um para o outro.

"É uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida," o ex agente respondeu. "Não sei quanto Mulder e Scully te contaram --"

"O suficiente," ela respondeu, a voz surpreendentemente suave aos ouvidos de Mulder. "Contaram sobre o governo das sombras, e os planos de uma invasão. E algumas outras coisas. No entanto, ainda não decidi no quanto disso acredito."

"Você pode acreditar," Spender disse, a voz firme e imperativa. "É tudo verdade. E há mais: há também um movimento de resistência. Encoberto, é claro. Parte é humana e parte... não. O grupo de resistência trabalha contra os que eles lhe contaram. Infelizmente, os motivos e metas finais da resistência não são claros. Mas são eles que estão com minha mãe."

Por um momento ou dois, silêncio reinou no carro, enquanto cada um parecia contemplar o significado das palavras de Spender. Os pensamentos de Mulder voltaram ao ano anterior, e os eventos seguidos ao massacre da Represa Ruskin – e ele tremeu à lembrança do quão perto chegou de perder Scully aquela vez.

Instintivamente, ele esticou a mão e pegou a dela, apertando um pouco, e recebendo outro em troca; um rápido olhar para o rosto dela lhe disse que ela estava lembrando a mesma coisa.

Mulder limpou a garganta, e disse "Krycek disse algo uma vez sobre um movimento de resistência. São as mesmas pessoas?"

Houve um bufo de desgosto do banco traseiro. "Você não pode confiar em *nada* que ouve de Alex Krycek," veio a resposta. "Mas sim, ele provavelmente estava falando do mesmo grupo. Como eu disse, é uma espécie de aliança solta entre certos humanos que têm conhecimento e escolheram não cooperar com os Colonizadores, e outra espécie de alienígenas agindo por motivos que ninguém compreende."

"Jesus," Andy disse suavemente. "Justo quando você acha que já ouviu de tudo..." A voz dela caiu, e Mulder podia ouvir Spender se mexendo no banco novamente.

"Acredite em mim, Capitã Baker," o outro homem disse, a própria voz suavizando para combinar com a dela. "Isso é tão difícil para eu aceitar quanto é para você. Há três meses, eu não acreditava em *nada* disso. Achei que fosse tudo bobagem – e acabei confiando nas pessoas erradas e fiz algumas coisas terríveis como resultado disso."

Houve outro longo silêncio, e quando Mulder olhou para Scully, ele a viu assistindo, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo no banco traseiro, com a intensidade que ela normalmente reservava para as autópsias.

E então: "Andy. Meu nome é Andy."

* * *

Motel Border Crossing

Norte de Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canadá

10:41 p.m.

Scully fechou a porta do banheiro atrás dela, derrubando a bermuda limpa, calcinha e camiseta na tampa do vaso sanitário e se mexendo para abrir a água. Ela ajustou a temperatura, pegou toalhas, despiu-se e entrou na banheira e começou a se limpar, apesar de estar inconsciente dos seus atos.

Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Muita coisa havia acontecido nos últimos quatro dias, e ela ainda estava tentando processar tudo.

Neste momento, sua mente estava presa com esperança – esperança de que Spender estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre a mãe dele estar viva, principalmente. Ela ainda se mantinha justificadamente cautelosa sobre os motivos do ex agente, mas de alguma forma duvidava que ele mentiria sobre Cassandra. Apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, o amor dele pela mãe não havia vacilado.

Ela ainda queria ver Cassandra, é claro, para acreditar nisso. Após a descoberta dos corpos queimados em El Rico, ela havia se convencido de que a mulher havia morrido com os outros. Ela foi tirada de sua cama no Forte Marlene, sem o conhecimento ou consentimento do filho, e ela não foi vista desde então.

Os olhos de Scully se fecharam quando ela se lembrou – e de Mulder – freneticamente tentando resgatar Cassandra, indo tão depressa como se fossem ficar no caminho de um trem de carga. Quando finalmente chegaram em El Rico, era tarde demais.

Mas se Cassandra estivesse viva...

Scully balançou a cabeça. Se Cassandra estava viva ou não, importava, mas não era crucial à investigação deles a este ponto. O resto do que Spender contou a eles, no entanto, era.

Scully acreditava nas memórias recuperadas da Represa Ruskin agora – ou, pelo menos, algumas delas. Ela havia dito a Mulder antes de eles conversarem com Cassandra no hospital. Ela havia visto os "homens sem rosto" com seus lança-chamas, e a repetição de Skyland Mountain e El Rico em primeira mão.

Mas ela pensou que aqueles homens fossem inimigos. Agora lhe disseram que eles estavam do mesmo lado, apesar dos métodos desgostosos deles. Cassandra havia dito algo a respeito disso, mas, de alguma forma, era mais convincente ouvir a mesma informação vinda da boca de alguém que, pouco tempo atrás, foi mais cético do que Scully jamais fora.

Scully suspirou e se forçou a parar de pensar enquanto enxaguava o resto do sabão barato do motel do corpo e desligava a água. Os quatro estavam em dois quartos pequenos e adjacentes, e Mulder havia saído para comprar o jantar enquanto Scully tomava banho, deixando Andy vigiando Spender. Nenhum deles confiava nele o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente sozinho.

Quando Scully entrou no banheiro, Andy e Spender estavam sentados nas duas camas do outro quarto, em lados opostos, e Andy estava surfando pela meia dúzia de canais da televisão. Scully não sabia o que esperar quando saiu – a mesma cena, o resultado de uma briga... ou uma transa em andamento.

Scully balançou a cabeça, a boca se torcendo em um sorriso torto. Ela sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com aqueles dois. Ela não sabia o quão longe iria, ou se isso era só simples atração ou o começo de algo mais profundo. Mas Andy e Spender estavam inegavelmente atraídos um pelo outro, gostassem disso ou não. Não que Scully estivesse reclamando; pelo menos, significava que eles não mais pulariam no pescoço um do outro a cada segundo.

Seca e vestida, Scully fez um barulho extra ao abrir a porta, só para garantir, e saiu do banheiro cheio de vapor. Parecia mais a opção número um; os dois estavam sentados em lados opostos da cama, apesar de o controle remoto ter sido descartado e estivessem conversando em voz baixa.

Andy olhou para cima e sorriu. "Sente-se melhor, Dana?" ela perguntou, em tom provocativo.

"Muito," Scully respondeu, sentando em uma das cadeiras de encosto alto do quarto. "Sua vez."

"Bom," Andy disse, levantando e pegando suas próprias roupas de cima da cômoda. Ela se virou na direção do banheiro, e então parou e falou por cima do ombro. "Deixem um pouco do jantar pra mim," ela disse, apesar de olhar só para Spender, que sorriu para ela em resposta.

Scully segurou outro sorriso enquanto Andy desaparecia para dentro do banheiro. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo para dizer a Spender, no entanto, ela ouviu um barulho no quarto ao lado e instantaneamente ficou alerta.

"Mulder?" ela chamou, pegando seu coldre de cima da cômoda e retirando a arma. "É você?"

"Mmmmph," veio a resposta, e Mulder entrou no quarto, dois sacos numa mão, um porta-bebidas na outra, e uma terceira presa na boca.

Scully riu enquanto abaixava a arma e andava até ele, para ajudá-lo. "Você poderia ter feito duas viagens, ou levado um de nós para te ajudar, sabe," ela o repreendeu levemente.

Mulder deu de ombros. "Hey, eu consegui, não foi?" ele disse, os olhos correndo pela sala antes de voltarem para ela. "Onde está Andy?"

"Banho," Scully disse, pousando as bebidas na cômoda.

Os olhos de Mulder piscaram de volta a Spender. "Você vai fugir de nós?" ele perguntou.

Scully olhou para Mulder, então percebeu o que ele queria – alguns minutos a sós. Ela olhou para Spender, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Spender entendeu. "Não," ele respondeu curto.

Mulder hesitou, como se incerto, então assentiu uma vez e pegou uma das bolsas. "Seu e de Andy," ele disse a Spender, apontando para as bolsas restantes. "Voltaremos quando terminarmos."

Spender assentiu, e Mulder olhou de volta para Scully, que já segurava duas bebidas. Ele ofereceu um meio sorriso e pisou de lado para permitir sua passagem, a mão nas costas dela enquanto eles iam para o outro quarto.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

* * *

Motel Border Crossing

Norte de Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario, Canadá

11:08 p.m.

Por um momento, os dois parceiros ficaram parados do outro lado da porta fechada, e Mulder de repente ficou intensamente a par da mulher parada ao seu lado, e das duas camas que ocupavam quase todo o quarto. Ele limpou a garganta, tentando achar um comentário engenhoso para fazer, mas, antes que pudesse falar, sentiu o corpo de Scully se virar levemente sob seu toque, e repensou a idéia.

Ele olhou para sua parceira e já a viu olhando para ele, um sorriso brincando nos cantos da boca. "Isso é bastante bobo, não é?" ele disse.

Ela assentiu, e seu sorriso se alargou. "Yep."

Mulder acenou em retorno, e apesar da constante sensação de constrangimento, ele aplicou pressão nas costas dela e a guiou para a mesinha ao lado da janela. Ele rápida e eficientemente retirou de uma sacola dois cheeseburgers e um pacote de batatas fritas para si, e uma salada do chef para Scully. Sem tirar os olhos disso, tirou as duas bebidas e acrescentou ao arranjo.

Por um momento ou dois, ele nervosamente encarou a comida, tentando se concentrar nisso ao invés da mulher parada a meros centímetros dele. Ele não tinha certeza do por que estava tão nervoso; isso não era diferente das inúmeras vezes que eles fizeram isso no passado, em incontáveis motéis pelo País.

Mas isso *era* diferente.

Por fim, ele respirou fundo e se virou para olhar sua parceira. Ela estava parada mais perto dele do que de costume, com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como um nervosismo divertido.

Por outro momento ou dois, ambos permaneceram imóveis, e Mulder tentou pensar em algo para dizer que pudesse adiar o momento novamente. Mas foi Scully quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Sabe," ela disse, parecendo escolher as palavras com muito cuidado, "quando eu era pequena, meu pai costumava sempre dar um beijo na minha mãe antes de todos sentarem à mesa para jantar toda noite. Era uma espécie de ritual familiar."

Mulder engoliu e assentiu. "Um beijo, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ele sorriu e disse, "Bem, não vamos deixar essa tradição ser quebrada, não é?" E ele a pegou em seus braços e a beijou, e por um momento o resto do mundo desapareceu.

Após um intervalo infinito, seus lábios se separaram, mas eles não se afastaram, e Mulder se viu caindo dentro dos olhos dela. Ele poderia se perder naqueles olhos, ele percebeu, e se maravilhou por ter levado tanto tempo para perceber isso.

Finalmente, Scully se mexeu levemente nos braços dele e ele a soltou, e ambos se sentaram para comer.

A primeira parte da refeição passou em silêncio, ambos concentrados na comida à frente deles. Como Mulder esperou, Scully roubou quase metade das batatas fritas dele, uma tradição que remetia ao primeiro ano da parceria deles, e a qual ele ficou tão acostumado, que mal reparava nisso – exceto, é claro, que ele reparava em tudo sobre Scully.

Por fim, ela empurrou o resto da salada para o lado e se encostou e espreguiçou. Voltando as mãos para cima da mesa à sua frente, ela disse "Então. O que faremos agora?"

Mulder sorriu. "Estamos falando do caso?"

Ela sorriu de volta, um sorriso mais feliz e cheio do que ele se lembrava de já ter visto em anos, e disse, "Sim, Mulder – o caso. Qual o próximo passo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Baía Batchawana, eu acho. Primeira coisa pela manhã. Não é como se tivéssemos pistas saindo das nossas orelhas."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento, como se estivesse tentando verbalizar alguma coisa. Finalmente, ela balançou a cabeça. "Não é o bastante, Mulder," ela disse. Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela se apressou "Não quero dizer que não devíamos checar Batchawana; estamos aqui, e *é* obviamente a coisa óbvia de se fazer, e não levará muito tempo."

Ela respirou fundo, e continuou "Mas *não é* suficiente, Mulder. Precisamos de mais. E começo a suspeitar que Spender talvez esteja certo – que *estamos* sendo conduzidos numa perseguição perdida. Quero dizer, suponha que vamos até a Baía Batchawana e encontremos C.G.B. Spender e Agente Fowley. O que isso nos dá, na verdade? Você acha que eles simplesmente nos contarão o que queremos saber?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Não. Então, o que você sugere?"

Scully deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. O que Spender disse, acho: sigam os corpos."

"Mais fácil falar do que fazer," Mulder respondeu. Então algo lhe ocorreu, e ele se xingou por não ter pensado nisso antes. Talvez ele não estivesse mesmo dormindo o suficiente.

Sem explicação, ele retirou seu celular e apertou o botão de velocidade número três.

* * *

11:31 p.m.

Scully levou uns três segundos para entender o que, exatamente, Mulder estava fazendo. Ela viu qual número ele havia discado, e o cérebro dela demorou esse tempo para lembrar que os dois primeiros números no telefone dele eram os telefones celular e da casa dela. E que os Pistoleiros eram o número três.

Droga. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ambos haviam se esquecido de ligar de volta para os Pistoleiros.

Mulder já estava falando, aparentemente com Frohike. "Yeah, estamos bem. Só me ocorreu agora que não ligamos de volta para vocês." Ele olhou para Scully e sorriu brevemente. "Esperamos que tenham algo agora."

Ele afastou o telefone da orelha enquanto terminava de falar, e Scully podia ouvir a voz indignada de Frohike. "Ter *algo*? Cara, poderíamos ter arrumado cada vôo militar do País agora. Quem você pensa que somos?"

Scully abafou um riso, e Mulder ainda sorria enquanto trazia o telefone de volta à orelha. "Acalme-se, Frohike," ele disse. "Só estava te provocando. Então o que descobriram?"

Mulder prendeu o telefone contra o ombro e olhou para Scully, fazendo mímica de escrever. Ela assentiu e se levantou, indo até a cômoda para pegar o bloco e caneta da bolsa de Mulder. Ela entregou a ele, então automaticamente começou a limpar os restos da refeição deles, enquanto Mulder ouvia e tomava notas.

A conversa durou uns bons quinze minutos, mas Mulder falou muito pouco, então Scully não teve nenhuma pista. Ela estava ficando impaciente quando ele finalmente terminou, e ela pulou assim que ele apertou "end."

"Bem?" ela exigiu, sentando-se na cadeira oposta a ele.

Mulder sorriu para ela, mas seus olhos estavam distantes enquanto ele falava.

"Estamos com pressa, não estamos," ele disse, a voz não atingindo o tom casual e provocativo que ele estava tentando.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, em aviso. "Mulder..."

"Ok, ok," ele disse, erguendo uma mão como se desviando-a, então sentou mais para frente, uma mão apertando a caneta ainda presa entre seus dedos. "Isso é o que eles encontraram, até agora. Vários vôos de Columbus e Cedar Rapids, rumo Norte, aparentemente terminando em Camp Grayling, uma reserva da Guarda Nacional, no norte de Michigan central. Mais vôos de lá, todos sentido Noroeste. Muitos e muitos mais vôos em todos os casos do que normalmente a base aérea normalmente faz."

Scully assentiu. "E de lá...?"

Mulder deu de ombros, os olhos no rosto dela. "Nada," ele disse. "Todos os vôos desapareceram dos registros, após Grawling. Eles cavaram alguns registros de controle de tráfego mostrando-os no radar de Toronto, e então não há nada depois disso. Estão trabalhando em algumas rotas de vôo projetadas, baseadas na última velocidade e trajetória conhecidas, mas vai levar um tempo."

Ele parou, como se hesitante em dizer o que vinha a seguir, mas um olhar afiado de Scully pareceu soltar a língua dele. "E há mais," ele disse. "Grayling tem recebido um aumento de tráfego não só de Iowa e Georgia, mas também do Oeste. Oregon, aparentemente. Frohike disse que eles estão fazendo várias pesquisas pela rede, usando algumas palavras-chave que sua pesquisa usou, para achar algo parecido no Noroeste."

Scully sentiu um peso no estômago. "Outro ataque?" ela perguntou.

Mulder assentiu devagar. "Parece que sim," ele disse. "Provavelmente outro parque com cobertura similar aos dois que já vimos." Ele derrubou a caneta e pegou o bloco, voltando algumas páginas. "Queria que tivéssemos conseguido qualquer um daqueles registros médicos," ele disse. "Ou uma vítima. Até mesmo uma abelha. Alguma coisa para testar..."

A voz dele vacilou e seus olhos encontraram os de Scully. Ela viu o mesmo brilho nos olhos dele que ela sabia havia nos dela, e sorriu.

"Acho que me lembro de uma abelha," ela disse, colocando um falso tom casual. "Acho que está na minha mala, se não me engano."

Mulder riu suavemente. "Talvez devêssemos *mesmo* começar a dormir mais," ele disse, balançando a cabeça. "Não acredito que esqueci isso, também."

"Eu também," Scully disse, sóbria. "E íamos testar meu sangue, também, e o seu, para achar similaridades – anticorpos, se tivermos sorte – já que ambos recebemos a vacina."

Mulder assentiu novamente, usando os dentes para prender o canto da boca. "Então, precisamos achar um laboratório, pegar as amostras de sangue, e arranjar alguém confiável para testá-los," ele disse, pensativo. "Eu digo que os Pistoleiros são a melhor opção; não sei se confio no laboratório do FBI para fazer. Ou podemos fazer em ambos, apesar de termos só uma abelha."

"A pergunta é, como levaremos as amostras para DC?" Scully perguntou. "Não gostaria de embarcá-las; qualquer coisa pode acontecer no caminho. Mas não podemos também pegá-las e voltar para DC no meio disso."

"Não, agora não," Mulder concordou. Ele hesitou, perdido em pensamentos, então continuou. "Não acho que seja a coisa mais importante no momento," ele disse. "O objetivo principal desse tipo de teste seria, eu acho, desenvolver uma vacina. Isso leva tempo, não importa o que se faça, e não acredito que um dia ou dois fará essa diferença. O que estamos procurando agora é muito mais imediato, e temos um prazo – se podemos acreditar no que o Jeffy ali está dizendo."

Scully encostou-se à cadeira. "Concordo," ela disse suavemente. "Uma vacina levaria muito mais de duas semanas para ser produzida, e a distribuição seria um pesadelo. Para não mencionar provar que o vírus realmente existe e é uma ameaça real. Não temos tempo para isso agora. Se passarmos disso, *então* nos preocupamos com a vacina."

"Ok," Mulder disse. "Então adiamos uns dois dias as amostras, e começamos com o plano amanhã." Ele lançou um sorriso torto e suave para ela. "Algo mais que podemos fazer hoje à noite?"

Scully ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Yeah," ela disse. "Ligar para Skinner."

* * *

Quinta-feira, 13 de Maio de 1999

2:11 a.m.

Mulder encostou-se à cabeceira de sua cama e trocou de canal no controle remoto. Sua parceira estava enrolada na cama ao lado dele, os braços em volta de sua cintura e a cabeça contra seu quadril. Profundamente adormecida.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos após a ligação para Frohike, mas não chegaram a mais nenhuma conclusão, além de decidir que não havia nada tão urgente que justificasse ligar para o Diretor Assistente àquela hora da noite. Aquela ligação poderia ser feita pela manhã.

Scully foi até o quarto adjacente, com a intenção de tirar Spender de lá e dormir – mas retornou alguns segundos depois, um sorriso torto no rosto.

"Estão dormindo," ela disse. "Os dois."

Instintivamente, ele olhou de lado para ela. "Camas separadas?"

"Sim, camas separadas," ela disse, rolando os olhos antes de olhar para ele novamente, o comportamento sério, mas um pouco irritada. "Acha que devo acordá-los?" ela perguntou.

Mulder levou alguns segundos para perceber a pergunta que ela realmente estava fazendo, e ele limpou a garganta e perguntou, "Quer dormir aqui?"

Scully assentiu solenemente, e sem outra palavra, subiu na cama, deitou ao lado dele e adormeceu em menos de um minuto.

Mulder ficou muito tentado a se juntar a ela no sono, mas algo lhe dizia que a investigação havia alcançado uma fase onde seria prudente alguém ficar acordado durante a noite. Então ele se ajeitou e começou a mudar de canal. Mas a televisão não conseguiu mantê-lo interessado, e inevitavelmente seus pensamentos voltaram à investigação.

Oregon. Outro ataque em Oregon. Ele havia ficado chocado com as notícias de Frohike, e ele podia dizer que Scully também. Olhando para trás, ele sabia que deveria esperar por isso; os Colonizadores – ou seus aliados humanos – haviam sido cruelmente eficientes em cobrir seus rastros, e os agentes deveriam ter antecipado que haveria ataques adicionais que foram rapidamente acobertados.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele ficou chocado.

Por que ele pensou que eles realmente liderariam esse caso? Ser deixados para uma espécie de controle? Ficava mais claro, a cada nova pista que eles descobriam, que Scully havia entendido a situação perfeitamente, quando disse que Spender talvez estivesse certo, afinal de contas, e que talvez ambos *estivessem* sendo conduzidos.

Era quase como os minutos finais de um jogo, ele pensou, com o time simplesmente tentando correr contra o tempo.

Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios por um movimento ao seu lado, e ele olhou para baixo para ver os olhos de Scully abertos, e ela estava olhando para ele. Mas o olhar dela parecia um pouco desfocado, como se ela não estivesse realmente o vendo – ou como se ela não o reconhecesse, se *pudesse* vê-lo.

Mulder hesitou um momento, esperando que ela fechasse os olhos e voltasse a dormir, mas ela continuou olhando para ele. Após mais alguns segundos, ele gentilmente tocou o cabelo dela e sussurrou "Shhh. Está tudo bem. Sou só eu. Você deve ter tido um pesadelo ou algo assim."

As sobrancelhas de sua parceira franziram, como se ela estivesse se concentrando nas palavras dele, tentando analisar seu significado. Por fim, ela balançou a cabeça devagar, e finalmente seus olhos clarearam. Ela umedeceu os lábios, e quando ela falou, sua voz estava áspera de sono... e de algo mais.

"Mulder?"

"Sim, Scully. Sou eu." Ele continuou acariciando o cabelo dela, deixando seus dedos gentilmente roçar as mechas macias, tentando acalmá-la com seu toque. "Foi só um sonho, Scully."

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente, então se mexeu até ficar sentada. "Eu... não acho que era isso," ela respondeu, a voz um pouco mais forte. Ela sentou ao lado dele na cama, encarando-o por outro minuto ou dois, respirando devagar e fundo. Enfim seu olhar se desviou, até cair na porta de saída – e Mulder sentiu um arrepio correr sua espinha, quando ela levou a mão lentamente até a base de sua nuca.

"Mulder," ela sussurrou – e agora havia um tom de medo na voz dela. "Mulder... Eu, eu acho que está acontecendo de novo." Os olhos dela encontraram os dele. "Como no ano passado. Na Represa Ruskin."


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

* * *

2:38 a.m.

Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Scully, a mão de Mulder segurou o pulso dela, num aperto firme. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas a mistura de terror e determinação que ela viu nos olhos dele cortou qualquer protesto que ela estava prestes a fazer.

"Você não vai a lugar algum," ele disse. "Terão que passar por cima de mim primeiro."

O coração de Scully pulou no seu peito, e a mão livre dela subiu até ficar sobre os dedos que a seguravam no lugar. Mas a voz dela estava firme e calmante quando ela falou.

"Não, Mulder," ela disse. "Está tudo bem. Posso sentir, mas é... é fraco. Como se eu estivesse fora de alcance ou algo assim. Só pelo fato de eu poder te contar isso, estar consciente disso, é o suficiente para não deixar que isso... me controle."

Os olhos de Mulder nunca deixaram o rosto dela, mas ele gradualmente relaxou, o aperto no braço dela enfraquecendo, mas não soltando inteiramente. A respiração dele começou a ficar mais lenta, e ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de fixar o olhar de volta nela.

"Ok," ele disse, a voz mais clara. "Eu... acho que deveríamos ter esperado por isso. Se estão reabastecendo..."

"... Então faz sentido chamar pessoas que já estiveram lá," Scully terminou o raciocínio. "Eles os conhecem, têm registros deles, podem ser contatados facilmente..." A voz dela diminuiu quando outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. "E talvez..." Ela olhou para Mulder. "Talvez haja mais coisa."

A mente dela correu, quando a idéia fez sentido. "Mulder, ambos fomos expostos ao vírus – Pureza, ou o que quer que seja. Mas tivemos reações diferentes a ele. Pensei que fosse porque você recebeu a vacina antes de ser exposto. Mas e se..."

"E se for o implante," ele terminou para ela, o olhar afiado. "Os implantes, ou as experiências, ou alguma combinação, não eram somente para desenvolver híbridos. Eram designados para preparar hospedeiros, ativando ordinariamente DNA inativo em todos os humanos."

A pele de Scully se arrepiou, mas ela assentiu lentamente. "E não somente para controlar," ela disse. "Mas para... gestar. É essa a diferença. Pessoas sem implantes, como você, e... bem, Krycek, pelo menos então... o vírus os controla. Mas os que possuem implantes, como... como eu..."

Ela não conseguia nem terminar a declaração, mas não precisava. Mulder sabia, ela podia dizer. Sabia o que ela estava dizendo, e por que ela não conseguia terminar.

Eles simplesmente ficaram ali se encarando, chocados, por alguns momentos, a mão de Mulder ainda presa ao pulso dela. Quando ele finalmente falou de novo, a voz dele estava rouca, como se ele tivesse gritado.

"Precisamos ligar para Skinner," ele disse. "Podemos estar procurando por outro massacre. Mas acho que possivelmente será diferente desta vez."

A testa de Scully franziu em confusão. "O que mais poderia ser?" ela perguntou.

A outra mão de Mulder pegou a mão livre dela, intercalando os dedos deles levemente. "Uma abdução em massa," ele disse gentilmente. "É o que Krycek disse que eles fariam. Abduções em massa dos que já foram levados, logo antes de a colonização começar. E se estão procurando hospedeiros – reabastecendo, como dissemos – então faz todo sentido."

Scully não assentiu, nem balançou a cabeça. Ao invés disso, em voz baixa, ela simplesmente perguntou, "Então, o que faremos sobre isso?"

E ela podia dizer pelo olhar no rosto dele, que Mulder não tinha idéia, tanto quanto ela.

* * *

3:05 a.m.

Mulder desligou o celular e o colocou na mesa de cabeceira, na mesma hora em que Scully reaparecia na porta de conexão para o outro quarto.

"E como foi?" ela perguntou.

"Não tão mal," ele respondeu, tentando esconder a sensação de alívio que sentiu ao vê-la novamente. Ela só foi até o outro quarto para acordar os outros e empacotar tudo, ele se lembrou. Ela também reassegurou, antes de ir, que a compulsão estranha já havia acabado completamente – e que não havia sido tão forte, para começar.

Mas ele não podia evitar se preocupar, o que dificultou sua concentração durante a conversa com o Diretor Assistente.

Ele levantou da cama, foi até ela, e sem falar nada a abraçou, mais para se acalmar do que qualquer outra coisa. Scully devolveu o abraço, e por um momento eles só ficaram segurando um ao outro, antes de ela finalmente se afastar um pouco e olhar para ele.

"Então, o que ele disse?" ela perguntou, continuando a conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mulder suspirou. "Ele quer que voltemos para D.C.," ele respondeu. "Consegui adiar por mais um dia a volta, mas ele absoluta e positivamente insistiu que estejamos no primeiro vôo de sexta-feira. Ele disse que colocaria a Pesquisa para trabalhar e tentar achar provas de ataques adicionais, começando pelo Oregon." Ele sorriu levemente. "Eu meio que me esqueci de mencionar que topamos com Jeff Spender. Achei que isso o distrairia."

Scully riu e balançou a cabeça em falsa exasperação, então fechou os olhos e encostou a testa no peito dele por um momento. "Eu juro, Mulder," ela murmurou, "você se mete em mais confusões do que uma classe cheia de crianças de oito anos de idade." Mas o tom de afeição dela desmentia a advertência.

Mulder riu com ela, mas então ficou sério novamente, e ele ergueu uma mão, hesitante, até a base do pescoço dela. "Scully? Parou de verdade, não é?"

Ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça do peito dele para olhar em seus olhos. "Sim, Mulder," ela disse suavemente. "Sim. Parou. E nem foi forte para começar, e prometo te contar assim que sentir a mais leve punção, ok?" Ela ergueu a mão até a bochecha dele. "Estou quase tão assustada com isso quanto você."

Ele tirou a mão do pescoço dela e a abraçou. "Deus, espero que não," ele disse, a voz abafada contra o cabelo dela. "Porque estou tremendamente apavorado."

Ele parou de falar por um minuto para respirar direito. Então: "Não posso te perder, Scully. Eu só não posso. Você é a única coisa que importa na minha vida, e tem sido assim há algum tempo já. Não posso perder você," ele repetiu, como se assim, pudesse impedir que isso acontecesse.

"Você não vai me perder, Mulder," ela disse, a voz ressonando no peito dele. "Já disse isso antes, mas direi quantas vezes for necessário: eu estou aqui, e não vou a lugar algum. Não sem você, de qualquer maneira. E isso é uma promessa."

* * *

Fronteira Norte da Estrada 17 da Província de Ontario

Norte de Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario

4:23 a.m.

Levou mais tempo do que Mulder gostaria para todos estarem prontos, alimentados e na estrada de novo, mas, pelo menos, eles finalmente estavam se movendo. O nascer do sol ainda seria em duas horas, de acordo com o jornal da manhã, e, mesmo com o atraso, eles seriam capazes de chegar até a Baía Batchawana antes disso.

"Agora que estamos na estrada, alguém pode, por favor, me dizer por que me arrastaram da minha cama quentinha e macia a essa hora?" A voz sonolenta de Andy flutuou do banco traseiro.

Mulder riu enquanto Scully se virava para olhar a repórter. "Recebemos uma ligação do nosso chefe," ela disse. "Nós meios que temos mantido-o ignorante do nosso paradeiro, e ele nos deu 24 horas para terminar aqui e voltar para D.C., para nos reportarmos."

"Burocratas," Andy murmurou. "Mas é muito típico. O fim do mundo está chegando, e eles ainda querem formulários devidamente preenchidos."

Scully riu. "Não é tão ruim assim," ela respondeu. Ela olhou brevemente para Mulder, então se virou para trás de novo. "Além do mais, temos outras razões pelas quais pelo menos um de nós tem que voltar. Provavelmente, será por um dia apenas, e então estamos na estrada novamente."

O punho de Mulder no volante se apertou um pouco ao pensamento de talvez só um deles voltar para Washington. Era um compromisso que Scully sugeriu enquanto eles estavam prontos para deixar o motel, e ele não estava muito feliz com a idéia, e disse isso a ela. O assunto ainda estava sem solução.

Ele e Scully também discutiram de contar ou não para Andy e Spender sobre a compulsão que a acordara no meio da noite. Por fim, decidiram manter isso em segredo por enquanto, já que eles ainda não confiavam em Spender, e as circunstâncias especiais tornariam difícil explicar para Andy em segredo.

"Então, como está D.A. Skinner?" Spender perguntou. O tom dele parecia casual, mas Mulder pensou ter captado algo mais na pergunta.

"Ele está bem," Mulder respondeu breve, mantendo os olhos na estrada.

"Só sentado vendo o filme de madrugada na AMC e decidiu ligar para seus agentes favoritos às duas da manhã, huh?" o homem mais jovem insistiu.

Mulder se lembrou que o ex agente não era idiota; em geral, gente idiota não consegue emprego no Bureau. Mas isso não significava que essa não seria uma conversa fácil.

"Ele recebeu uma ligação da Pesquisa," Scully disse. Mulder olhou para ela surpreso. "Parece haver provas de um terceiro ataque de abelhas, desta vez no Oregon. Não chegaram mais a fundo disso, entretanto."

"Oregon," Spender repetiu, e pelo canto de seus olhos Mulder viu Scully assentir. "E isso veio da unidade de pesquisa do Bureau, e Skinner passou para vocês." Ela assentiu novamente. "E, naturalmente, esse é o motivo pelo qual o D.A. pediu que vocês voltassem para Washington para um cara-a-cara."

Mulder suprimiu um desejo de xingar sob sua respiração.

"Na verdade, ambos não estão relacionados," Scully disse suavemente. "Ele disse que a intenção era ligar para nós em casa, mas as notícias do terceiro ataque o fizeram entrar em contato imediatamente." Ela virou para olhar Mulder. "E eu devo dizer que concordo, e você também, não é, Mulder?"

Mulder sorriu para ela, feliz por Spender não poder ver seu rosto. "Bem, não posso dizer que estou feliz com isso, Scully; preferiria muito mais continuar perseguindo as pistas que temos em campo. Afinal, o tempo está curto demais. Mas ir um dia para D.C. provavelmente não fará mal."

"Vocês são inacreditáveis," Spender disse, e Mulder ficou aliviado de agora ouvir nada mais do que aborrecimento na voz do homem. "Tudo – e eu quero dizer *tudo* mesmo – está para desmoronar ao nosso redor, e vocês ainda querem jogar os jogos burucráticos."

Aparentemente, eles não tinham nada a dizer sobre isso, então Mulder não tentou, mas simplesmente pisou forte no acelerador. Alguns minutos mais tarde, eles estavam entrando no Parque Provincial da Baía Batchawana.

* * *

4:59 a.m.

O parque estava escuro e aparentemente deserto, enquanto Mulder guiava o carro alugado pelas estradinhas. Todos os quatro ocupantes procuravam avidamente com os olhos entre as árvores ao redor, esperando por algum flash de luz ou sinal de movimento para guiá-los. A estrada apertada ia sentido noroeste da baía, e a neblina fina que subia da água não ajudava muito mais.

Logo, no entanto, eles passaram por um caminho apertado sentido sudeste, de volta na direção da água. Sem dizer uma palavra, Mulder desligou o carro o mais perto das árvores que conseguiu.

"Acho que isso significa que chegamos, seja lá onde 'aqui' seja." O comentário sarcástico de Spender foi a primeira coisa dita no carro desde a explosão dele quinze minutos atrás.

"Chame de sensação," Mulder murmurou, soltando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro.

Scully o seguiu, contornando o carro para encontrá-lo na beira da estrada. Ele olhava para a estrada, mãos nos quadris, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eles estão aqui, Scully," ele disse firme. "Eu sei."

Scully sentiu os argumentos subindo na garganta – Não podemos saber, Mulder... não há provas disso... – mas ela as forçou para baixo.

"Ok," ela disse suavemente.

A cabeça dele se virou, os olhos encontrando os dela. Ela ficou perfeitamente imóvel, cuidadosamente mantendo sua expressão calma, permitindo os olhos dela dizerem o que ele precisava saber.

Ela viu os ombros dele baixarem um pouco, enquanto a tensão saía de seu corpo, e ele assentiu duas vezes, o canto da boca subindo levemente. Ela devolveu o sorriso, erguendo a mão esquerda para correr os dedos ao longo do antebraço direito dele, antes de se virar na direção do carro.

Andy estava encostada na proteção traseira do carro, olhando na mesma direção de Mulder. Spender ainda estava sentado no carro, virado de lado no banco, as longas pernas esticadas com seus pés encostados no vidro. Scully não podia ver seu rosto a princípio, mas então ele se inclinou para frente, e ela viu um relance nos olhos dele... Focados em Andy.

Interessante...

Colocando essa linha de pensamento de lado – não há tempo para isso agora – ela tocou seu quadril para checar sua arma, ainda presa na cintura dos jeans. O movimento pegou a atenção de Andy, e a outra mulher imitou as ações dela, o coldre alguns centímetros à frente.

E então Spender os seguiu, e Scully pensou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez se devolver a arma dele foi ou não uma coisa inteligente de se fazer. Eles não podiam deixá-lo ir a campo desarmado, mas ainda assim...

Scully se virou para Mulder, assim que ele olhou para ela novamente. Seus olhos se fixaram por um momento, então Scully falou, erguendo a voz para que as palavras chegassem até os outros dois também.

"Vamos," ela disse afiada, começando a andar. Mulder estava ao lado dela antes de ela dar três passos, e ela deixou para Andy fazer com que Spender andasse, também.

* * *

5:13 a.m.

O grupo se manteve próximo às árvores, enquanto seguia a trilha que adentrava a mata, a névoa engrossando à medida que eles andavam. Os olhos de Scully se ajustaram à obscuridade rapidamente, apesar de poder ver os primeiros raios de sol aparecendo no Leste.

Mesmo com a luz ficando mais forte, no entanto, eles quase foram surpreendidos pelo fim da linha. As árvores simplesmente acabavam, deixando uma pequena clareira, e Scully parou, Mulder batendo nela suavemente com um leve "oof."

"Desculpe," ela murmurou, procurando na clareira por sinais de luz. Ela não podia ver nada a princípio, mas então captou uma luz suave no canto dos olhos, diretamente à frente deles e um pouco para a direita. Concentrando, ela detectou o esboço de uma estrutura no centro da clareira; a luz vinha de um lado disso.

Acenando para os outros com um braço, ela voltou para as árvores, andando vários metros antes de falar, suavemente.

"Há uma construção de algum tipo lá, com a luz acesa, no lado oeste," ela disse, falando primeiro para Andy e Spender. "Mulder e eu vamos nos aproximar, com vocês para nos dar cobertura daqui."

"Certo," Mulder concordou. "Se é o que achamos que é, eles não conhecem Andy, e provavelmente pensam que Spender está morto. Em qualquer caso, provavelmente são do tipo que atira primeiro e faz as perguntas depois."

Andy assentiu. "Tudo bem," ela disse. "Vou ficar no topo da estrada, e Jeff pode ficar a alguns metros a oeste, perto de onde vocês viram a luz."

Scully lançou um olhar ao redor, pegando os aceno dos outros três, então se virou na direção da clareira.

Ela ficou perto das árvores, Mulder dois passos atrás dela, até poder ver a estrutura com mais clareza. Era pequena, aparentemente uma cabana rústica, com uma luz vacilante vindo de uma lanterna ao lado de uma janela. O que parecia ser um utilitário esportivo de algum tipo estava parado ao lado, parcialmente encoberto pelo prédio.

Scully diminuiu a velocidade e parou bem na frente da cabine, a névoa tendo clareado o suficiente para que ela visse movimento no lado de dentro. Ela estava prestes a se virar para Mulder para sinalizar para eles se aproximarem, quando a porta da cabana se abriu e Diana Fowley saiu.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

5:25 a.m.

Por um momento, Mulder ficou completamente imóvel, encarando sua ex amante enquanto ela saía da varanda e ia até o veículo estacionado. Enquanto ele olhava, ela abriu a traseira do carro e tirou uma mala.

Os pensamentos de Mulder eram um redemoinho. A última vez que ele viu Diana foi no apartamento dela na noite do massacre em El Rico, e, por um tempo, ele pensou que ela havia perecido com os outros. Ele lamentou a morte aparente dela, mas também parecia ser um alívio – e quando a perícia concluiu que a Agente Especial Fowley *não* estava entre os mortos...

Ele sentiu um toque em seu ombro, e olhou para a mulher parada próxima a ele. Scully era *a* mulher, ele se lembrou. Scully era o futuro, ele tinha que se lembrar disso.

A mente dele clareou um pouco sob o olhar suave dela, e ele permitiu que ela pegasse sua mão e o levasse de volta às árvores.

"Diana!"

Mulder olhou de volta para a cabana e viu o Canceroso – C.G.B. Spender – parado nos primeiros degraus de entrada, mãos nos quadris e um olhar zangado. Diana se virou e olhou na direção da cabana, o que significava que ela estava de costas para Mulder e Scully, e o que quer que ela estivesse dizendo, não podia ser ouvido.

Mas a resposta do acompanhante dela, podia.

"Não dou a mínima para o que mandaram você fazer!" ele disse curto. "Ainda não é a hora. Quando ela chegar, você será avisada *através dos canais apropriados*!"

Diana disse algo em resposta, mas novamente suas palavras não foram ouvidas. Então, ela virou de costas para o velho Spender e andou até a porta do motorista, abrindo-a.

"Vamos," Scully disse, afiada, tirando a Sig Sauer da cintura – e Mulder não teve escolha a não ser erguer sua própria arma e segui-la para dentro da clareira.

C.G.B. Spender os viu primeiro, e Mulder viu os olhos do homem se arregalar à súbita aproximação. O Canceroso começou a procurar no bolso interno, mas a ação foi interrompida subitamente, quando ele percebeu que os agentes estavam armados e prontos.

Diana se virou para olhar para o velho Spender, como se esperando alguma resposta à última observação dela. Finalmente, ela pareceu perceber que não tinha mais a atenção dele, e virou a cabeça – então congelou, e os próprios olhos se arregalaram em aparente surpresa.

"Fox!" ela exclamou. Os olhos piscaram para Scully. "Agente Scully. O que – o que *você* está fazendo aqui?" O olhar dela voltou para Mulder.

"Recebemos seu convite," Mulder disse, lutando para manter a voz calma e nivelada. "E já que estamos na vizinhança, pensamos em passar aqui." Ele desesperadamente queria saber como o acompanhante de Diana estava levando isso, mas ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da ex agente. Ele só podia esperar que Scully estivesse prestando mais atenção no outro homem do que ele estava.

As sobrancelhas de Diana se enrugaram, e ela disse "Convite? Não sei o que --"

"Vamos deixar de besteira, não é?" Mulder disse. Ele de repente sentiu uma fúria tomando conta dele. Ele havia confiado nela. Até mesmo depois de Arizona, quando perderam Gibson Praise, ele confiou nela. Até El Rico. E ela o traiu, talvez desde o começo.

"Sabemos que você mandou o Krycek," ele continuou, não fazendo esforço para manter a raiva e desgosto de sua voz. "E sabemos que você está até o pescoço com essa... Essa..." Ele deixou a voz vacilar, não sendo capaz de encontrar palavras para expressar seus sentimentos.

"Krycek?" Diana parecia ainda mais perdida. "Fox, não vejo Krycek há meses – desde antes de El Rico." Ela começou a andar na direção deles, e Mulder sentiu-se tenso – mas então Scully se mexeu ao seu lado, e Diana de repente congelou no lugar.

"Agente Scully?" ela disse, olhando agora diretamente para Scully.

"Não se mexa," Scully disse, e Mulder sentiu um arrepio subindo pelas costas. Para outros, a voz de sua parceira poderia parecer calma e objetiva, mas ele podia sentir uma frieza de aço sob isso.

Por um momento, houve silêncio na clareira, e Mulder foi enfim capaz de tirar os olhos de Diana e olhar para C.G.B. Spender. Mas o homem mais velho ainda estava parado, de pé nos degraus de cima, a fumaça subindo de seu cigarro provendo o único sinal de vida ou movimento na clareira.

* * *

5:43 a.m.

Eles continuaram assim por algum tempo, todos os quatro jogadores aparentemente congelados no lugar. Scully sabia que ela e Mulder tinham o elemento surpresa a seu lado, mas isso não a ajudava descobrir o que fazer agora.

Eles podiam, é claro, prender Diana e Spender – ou qualquer que fosse seu nome verdadeiro; eles certamente tinham provas suficientes para trazê-los em custódia. E ela e Mulder sabiam, e os outros não, que eles tinham cobertura, escondidos nas árvores atrás deles.

Bem, eles poderiam saber sobre Andy, mas duvidava que soubessem que Jeffrey Spender estava com eles.

A logística de revelar os dois era um pesadelo, ela sabia. Mas valia a tentativa -- *após* descobrir o motivo de terem sido trazidos aqui.

Resolvida, Scully finalmente fixou os olhos no homem parado à entrada. "Levantem as mãos, vocês dois," ela ordenou. "E você," ela acrescentou, indicando Spender com a arma dela, "Venha aqui, agora. Ande devagar."

Ele obedeceu, o que imediatamente a deixou cautelosa. Seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita ao vê-lo jogar o cigarro no chão e erguer as mãos, pisando na bituca antes de descer os três degraus até o chão.

Quando ele chegou até embaixo, ainda há uns bons 3 metros de Diana, Scully ordenou que ele parasse. Ele obedeceu imediatamente, e Scully sentiu sua pele se arrepiar.

Ele sabe de alguma coisa, ela pensou. Está esperando...

A voz de Diana interrompeu seus pensamentos. "Agente Scully," a mulher disse, a voz calma. "Escute-me."

Quase involuntariamente, os olhos de Scully se focaram em Fowley. A ex agente ficou perto da porta aberta do carro, a luz brilhante atrás dela tornando difícil enxergar seu rosto. Mas as palavras dela eram claras.

"Deixe-o vir comigo, Dana," Diana disse, e Scully podia ouvir o tom do pedido – desespero? – na voz da outra mulher. "Eu posso salvá-lo." Ela parou, e suas próximas palavras foram mais fortes, quase irrisórias. "Posso salvá-la também, mas eu sei que é pedir muito. Porque você não acredita de verdade em nada disso, não é?"

Scully abriu a boca para responder, mas Mulder se adiantou. "No que a Agente Scully acredita ou não, não está em questão aqui, Diana," ele disse calmamente. "Estamos aqui por uma única razão. Você vai nos contar tudo o que sabe, então iremos impedir que aconteça o que sabemos que vai acontecer."

Scully ficou em silêncio, enquanto Diana encarava Mulder, chocada. "Impedir?" Diana perguntou incrédula. "Fox, ninguém pode impedir. É tarde demais para isso. Só há uma saída agora."

"Como sua última 'saída'?" Mulder devolveu sarcasticamente. "Diga-me, Diana, o que é melhor – morte por colonização, ou morte por lança-chamas? Porque, do modo como vejo, morte é morte."

"Morte não é a pior coisa que pode acontecer, Fox," Diana disse, a voz suave. "Não agora. Viver... passar por isso. Pode ser o pior de tudo."

Mulder não respondeu, e Scully lançou um olhar rápido na direção dele. Ele continuava estudando Fowley, que permanecia imóvel, mãos erguidas, olhos focados em Mulder e somente nele.

E antes que Scully pudesse abrir a boca para falar, a quietude do amanhecer foi interrompida pelo som de um único tiro.

* * *

5:59 a.m.

O som do tiro tirou Mulder das considerações sobre a declaração de Diana, e ele se abaixou um pouco, automaticamente mirando para sua direita, de onde veio o tiro. Então, um segundo tiro veio de algum lugar atrás dele, e ele se lançou ao chão completamente, se apertando contra o chão.

O som de sua respiração era forte em sua mente quando ele virava a cabeça na direção do local onde Scully esteve de pé, momentos antes. Ele não podia ver nada a princípio, mas então a viu deitada no chão, alguns metros à direita dele. Ele não podia ver se ela estava se movendo ou até mesmo respirando.

"Scully!" ele gritou, começando a se levantar do chão de novo. Mas a cabeça dela se moveu na direção dele imediatamente ao som de seu nome.

"Fique abaixado, Mulder," ela falou. "Eu estou bem."

Mulder se abaixou, os olhos fechando momentaneamente em alívio, e então reabriu-os e começou a olhar a área o melhor que podia, dessa posição. Não foram ouvidos mais tiros, mas alguém ainda estava lá – talvez dois alguém – e ele e Scully estavam sozinhos, sem cobertura.

E então seus olhos alcançaram o local onde Diana esteve em pé, e ele a viu deitada de costas, a luz de dentro do carro caindo sobre seu corpo. Um braço estava parcialmente dobrado sob seu corpo, e ele podia ver o relance de algo úmido sob o peito dela.

Sangue.

Ele se levantou e se moveu antes que desse conta, perifericamente atento de Scully seguindo-o; ela, aparentemente, viu a mesma coisa que ele. A mente dele registrou mais passos, correndo além deles, e ele esperava que fosse Andy ou Jeff Spender, porque ele estava muito focado em Diana no momento para reagir de outro modo.

Ele e Scully chegaram à forma caída de Diana na mesma hora, imediatamente ficando de joelhos ao lado dela. Os olhos de Mulder correram sobre o corpo dela, pegando o buraco na blusa, logo abaixo de seu ombro esquerdo. As mãos de Scully alcançaram a blusa com mãos enluvadas, preparada como sempre, e a rasgou.

A ferida era decepcionantemente pequena, com sangue vermelho brilhante saindo em intervalos regulares, acompanhando o coração de Diana, que ainda batia. O tiro havia obviamente atingido uma artéria, e Mulder sabia, com uma certeza horrível, que, mesmo com as habilidades médicas de Scully, não havia esperança de salvar a vida de Diana.

Ele olhou para Scully, esperando ver algo no rosto dela que contradissesse sua conclusão, mas a compaixão e lamento que viu ali só confirmou seu diagnóstico.

Emoções opostas surgiram em sua mente e coração, e Mulder não sabia o que fazer. Diana havia sido, uma vez, muito importante em sua vida – sua parceira e amante, a que o apoiou quando ele descobriu os Arquivos X. Mas agora ele não sabia se alguma dessas coisas havia sido realmente ela, ou se ela estava seguindo um esquema o tempo todo.

Ele queria ajudá-la, oferecer algum tipo de conforto a ela. Ela estava morrendo aqui, sozinha, e apesar de sua traição, ela uma vez fora importante para ele. Seu senso de compaixão gritava para ele oferecer alguma bondade final a ela.

Ele estava congelado em seu lugar por sua indecisão, olhando para Diana, até uma mão pequena descansar sobre a dele. Ele olhou para cima até pegar os olhos de Scully, e ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

Scully sabia. Ela podia ver seu conflito interno, e o senso de compaixão dela era pelo menos mais forte do que o dele. Com a aprovação implícita dela, ou permissão, Mulder libertou-se de sua inércia, e se afundou totalmente no chão, pegando a mão de Diana e enrolando seus dedos ao redor dos dela.

Ele estava perifericamente ciente da voz de Scully, falando em seu celular para pedir serviço de emergência, enquanto se inclinava para retirar a mecha de cabelo caída sobre a testa de Diana. Ele se forçou a lançar um pequeno sorriso e ela fez um esforço para olhar para ele.

"Hey," ele disse suavemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

A voz dele prendeu, e ele não pôde continuar. Ele sabia que era uma mentira; ela sabia também. E houve mentiras demais entre eles. Ele não podia, e não iria, deixar isso tudo acabar em outra mentira.

Então, ele continuou segurando a mão e correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela, enquanto ela tossia e engasgava, pingos de sangue aparecendo em sua boca. Ele podia ver Scully ainda trabalhando fervorosamente, não evitando dizer a identidade da paciente e a situação sem esperança. Sob seu pesar crescente, ele sentiu uma onda de orgulho, que a profundidade da integridade e compaixão de sua parceira não a permitiam desistir, mesmo com Diana.

Diana tossiu novamente, e sua mão se apertou ao redor da dele em esforço aparente para aproximá-lo. Ele se inclinou mais para perto dela, e ele ouviu várias respirações fortes antes de ela falar.

Suas palavras foram tão fracas e indistintas, que levou um momento para ele registrar o que ela havia dito. E, no momento seguinte, ela convulsionou, a mão deslizando da dele... E então relaxando completamente quando sua respiração parou, os olhos ainda virados sem vida para ele.

* * *

6:13 a.m.

Scully levou alguns segundos para perceber que o sangue havia parado de sair da ferida. Seu primeiro instinto foi iniciar as massagens cardíaca e respiratória, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil, mas ela olhou para Mulder antes.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos no rosto de Diana, enquanto ela observava a mão dele mover devagar do cabelo até os olhos dela, fechando-os. A mão dele continuou descendo até onde a outra segurava a dela, e ele esfregou suavemente as juntas por alguns momentos.

Scully permaneceu imóvel, simplesmente assistindo, enquanto ele abaixava a mão de Diana sobre o estômago. Ele se apoiou nos calcanhares, olhos ainda em sua ex amante, então se levantou e se virou, de cabeça baixa.

Scully estava dividida entre continuar o esforço inútil de salvar Diana e ir confortar Mulder. Ela acreditava que ele realmente havia superado Diana, e ela não sentia ciúmes sobre a mulher. Raiva, sim; mas não mais ciúmes. Ela sabia que Mulder estava lamentando não a mulher que Diana se tornara, mas a que ele conhecera muitos anos antes.

Seu coração ganhou do seu treinamento médico, e ela se levantou, retirando as luvas ensangüentadas e jogando-as no chão ao lado de Diana. Ela deu um passo na direção de Mulder, mas foi interrompida quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado atrás dela.

Olhando sobre o ombro, ela viu Andy se aproximando, a arma ainda em mãos.

"Andy," Scully perguntou, aliviada por ver a outra mulher. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde está Sp... Jeff?"

"Nós estamos bem," Andy disse, um pouco sem fôlego. "Jeff está voltando. Ele está checando na água de novo; é de onde veio o primeiro tiro."

Scully sentiu sua sobrancelha erguendo. "E o segundo?" ela perguntou.

Andy soltou um suspiro. "O segundo foi de Jeff," ela disse. "Ele atirou em quem quer que fosse, mas não achamos que ele atingiu alguma coisa. Não achamos enhum sangue. Ele sabe que foi muito idiota da parte dele, mas disse que viu uma movimentação naquela direção. Havia alguns galhos quebrados e bitucas de cigarro lá, então estou começando a acreditar nele."

Às últimas palavras dela, a cabeça de Scully se ergueu, e ela olhou em volta.

"Oh, droga," ela disse. "Onde ele está?"

"Jeff?" Andy perguntou, confusa. "Eu já disse, ele está no..."

"Não, não," Scully interrompeu. "Canceroso... Spender. Quero dizer, C.G.B. Spender. O homem que estava aqui com Diana."

"Spender?" Os olhos de Andy se arregalaram. "Aquele homem... ele tem alguma relação com Jeff?"

Scully mordeu o lábio, percebendo que era uma peça vital de informação que de algum modo não havia sido dada a Andy. "Sim," ela disse simplesmente. "É o pai dele."

Choque encheu a expressão de Andy, rapidamente encoberta por raiva cuidadosamente controlada. "Ok," ela disse, a voz nivelada. "E ele desapareceu?"

Scully assentiu enquanto olhava ao redor novamente. "De algum modo, duvido que ele tenha entrado," ela disse. "Então, sim, imagino que ele tenha fugido enquanto estávamos distraídos."

Seus olhos caíram nas costas de Mulder de novo, e ela falou com Andy por sobre o ombro. "Dê-me um minuto," ela disse, e andou até parar na frente de Mulder.

Os olhos dele estavam distantes, olhando desfocados na direção da floresta, os dentes apertando seu lábio inferior. Scully ergueu a mão direita e pegou a esquerda dele, e ele segurou firme, apertando os dedos dela tão forte que ela quase ofegou.

Ele pareceu perceber que estava machucando-a e aliviou o aperto, o olhar caindo nela. Sua boca abriu, mas ele não disse nada, e então simplesmente "Scully."

Ela se moveu para frente, enrolando os braços ao redor dele.

Eles se seguraram por alguns minutos, as mãos de Scully subindo e descendo as costas dele suavemente, até ele respirar fundo e soltar os braços da cintura dela. Ela deu um meio passo para trás, pegando sua mão de novo, e olhou para ele. Os olhos dele estavam úmidos, mas claros, e sua voz era estável quando falou.

"Deception," ele disse.

Scully ficou confusa à súbita mudança de assunto. "O que?" ela perguntou.

"É Deception," ele repetiu. "É o que ela disse. Foram as últimas palavras de Diana." Ele deu um meio sorriso torto. "Inferno se eu soubesse o que isso quer dizer."

* * *

N.T.: Não traduzi a palavra Deception, por ser o nome de um lugar, não a palavra "decepção", neste sentido.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

* * *

Parque Provincial da Baía Batchawana

7:42 a.m.

O sol já havia nascido há algum tempo, iluminando a pequena clareira. Mulder ficou um pouco afastado da cabana, assistindo quieto enquanto o corpo de Diana Fowley era colocado dentro da van do legista.

Ela realmente estava morta desta vez. Ele havia visto com seus próprios olhos, e ele tinha seu sangue em suas roupas. Ninguém da perícia o ligaria em alguns dias para dizer que havia sido um engano. Ela estava morta.

Ele gostaria de saber como deveria se sentir sobre isso.

Era estranho. Ele realmente não tinha nenhum sentimento residual sobre Diana. Qualquer coisa que ele sentira sobre ela havia morrido alguns anos antes, e desaparecera de vez quando ele percebeu que ela o traíra.

Mas as memórias da época em que eles estiveram juntos ainda estavam lá. E Mulder nunca esquecia suas memórias facilmente.

Ele olhou para Scully, de pé ao lado dele, em silêncio. Ela não havia saído do lado dele desde que as autoridades canadenses chegaram, e ele sentiu uma nova onda de emoção por sua demonstração de lealdade e apoio.

Ele sabia que não havia amor perdido entre sua parceira e sua antiga amante; ele também sabia que não havia sido inteiramente honesto com Scully, com relação ao seu relacionamento com Diana. Mas ela não havia permitido que os fatos a impedissem de executar suas responsabilidades profissionais sobre uma paciente mortalmente ferida – nem que seus sentimentos pessoais sobre Diana a impedissem de ser a âncora que ele desesperadamente precisava agora.

Scully deve ter sentido o olhar dele, para só naquele momento olhar para ele, e Mulder prendeu a respiração ao amor e compaixão que viu nos olhos dela. Ele começou a falar, mas ela balançou a cabeça levemente, e ele percebeu que, pelo menos agora, palavras não eram necessárias. Então ele simplesmente se mexeu mais para perto dela, até seu quadril roçar levemente contra a lateral dela, e voltou sua atenção para a cena do crime.

Jeff Spender e Andy desapareceram na mata quando ouviram as sirenes se aproximando; era mais simples do que tentar explicar a presença de uma oficial da Marinha e um ex agente do FBI que estava listado oficialmente como desaparecido ou presumidamente morto. Já era ruim o suficiente que os canadenses logo descobririam que Diana estava listada como desaparecida pelo registro de funcionários do FBI. Scully havia conseguido falar brevemente com Skinner para explicar e assegurar sua cobertura na história deles, se necessário.

A polícia canadense se aproximou dos paramédicos e estavam procedendo para tomar a cabana e as redondezas rápida e completamente, profissionalismo que Mulder não podia deixar de admirar. Eles pareciam competentes e sérios; quase fez com que ele sentisse culpa pelo fato de saber que eles não achariam nada.

Ele deixou uma mão escorregar para dentro do bolso, e tocou levemente o pedaço de papel que era a única pista que ele e Scully conseguiram em sua própria busca rápida, antes de as autoridades chegarem. Ele sabia que era um risco calculado ficar com um pedaço de papel, desde que havia uma chance de ele e Scully serem levados em custódia como testemunhas ou como suspeitos. Mas ele não tinha escolha nisso; sem o papel, escrito nas letras sem cuidado e rápidas de Diana e achado no bolso da jaqueta dela, eles não tinham nada mesmo para continuar.

O papel dizia:

NW1478 1115

CIU YUL

7F866 0850

YUL YVP YWB

A mente dele automaticamente trabalhou no quebra-cabeça na confusão de letras e números ali, mas não foi capaz de concentrar-se nisso ainda. Ele tinha uma leve certeza de que indicava informação de vôo, mas não foi mais longe, pois as autoridades locais chegaram e ele teve que deixar isso de lado.

"Agente Mulder? Agente Scully?"

Mulder foi tirado de seu devaneio pela aproximação do detetive forte de meia idade que os interrogara mais cedo. Rogers era o nome do homem, ele se lembrou. Detetive Jack Rogers.

O homem ficou desconfiado no começo, o que era natural, devido às circunstâncias, mas a desconfiança pareceu desaparecer assim que o interrogatório começou. Quando ele descobriu que Mulder e Scully eram agentes do FBI "em férias", visitando uma ex colega, suas dúvidas aparentemente desapareceram por completo.

"Sim, Detetive?" Scully respondeu, a voz calma e nivelada.

"Gostaria de fazer mais perguntas, se não se importam." O homem puxou um bloco de notas pequeno e a caneta de um bolso, antes de continuar. "Você, Agente Mulder, disse que era amigo da falecida, correto?"

"Isso mesmo," Mulder disse, e reprimiu a vontade de suspirar. Ele e Scully poderiam não mais estar sob suspeita, mas aquilo aparentemente não impediria Rogers de passar pelo procedimento padrão de interrogatório de repetir uma linha de perguntas para checar inconsistências. Aparentemente, ele iria revisar somente as partes pessoais da entrevista, no entanto, não as perguntas concernentes à possibilidade de um antigo inimigo de um caso antigo que a visava como alvo.

"E qual, exatamente, era a natureza dessa amizade?" Rogers perguntou.

"Fomos amantes, por mais de um ano, há dez anos." Mulder olhou para Scully, que ainda parecia estar completamente calma, então, ele olhou de volta ao detetive. Ele ficou tentado a acrescentar algo do tipo "Estou com Dana agora", mas ele e Scully já haviam decidido que seria prudente manter o relacionamento pessoal deles em segredo.

O outro homem assentiu e escreveu algo no bloco, então olhou de volta para os dois agentes. "E não houve... problema desagradável sobre essa situação?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Não," ele disse. "Diana retornou ao País de uma missão estrangeira no ano passado, mas ela deixou o Bureau vários meses atrás e se mudou para cá. Quando Scully e eu terminamos nosso caso em Michigan recentemente, decidimos fazer uma visita antes de voltarmos de volta a D.C."

Os olhos do detetive foram até Scully, mas sua pergunta foi direcionada a Mulder. "E vocês não ligaram?"

Mulder deu de ombros. "Não achei que seria necessário," ele disse. "Ela sempre madrugou, então, não pensei que a acordaria."

Rogers assentiu novamente, ainda olhando para Scully. "E qual era a natureza do seu relacionamento com a Srta. Fowley, Agente Scully?"

A face de Scully continuava calma quando Mulder olhou para ela. "Ela era colega e amiga de Mulder," ela disse. "Tínhamos uma relação profissional, mas não socializávamos fora do trabalho."

"Não havia animosidade entre vocês?"

"Não," Scully respondeu simplesmente, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. "Realmente, Detetive Rogers, eu sei aonde quer chegar com isso; nós também somos oficiais da Lei. Mas não há nada aqui. Diana e eu não éramos exatamente amigas, mas não éramos rivais ou inimigas, tampouco."

Bem falado, Mulder pensou. A declaração fazia referência a quaisquer problemas entre ela e Diana, ao mesmo tempo em que poderia se referir a qualquer possível envolvimento romântico entre Mulder ou qualquer uma – ou ambas – as mulheres. Como de costume, Mulder se viu admirado pelas habilidades diplomáticas de Scully. Eles estavam no limite, preenchendo a história com meias-verdades, então qualquer coisa que fizessem para evitar acrescentar à mentira, era bem-vinda.

Novamente, Rogers assentiu. "Eu compreendo, Agente Scully," ele disse, um sorriso sentido na face. "Mas tenho certeza que vocês compreendem que essas perguntas têm que ser feitas." O sorriso morreu, e ele olhou para Mulder novamente. "Agente Mulder, meus investigadores dizem haver evidência da presença de outra pessoa na cabana. Especificamente, um homem. Sabe alguma coisa a respeito disso?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Não vimos mais ninguém," ele disse, odiando a mentira necessária.

O detetive agora o encarava deliberadamente. "Então, vocês três estavam aqui parados, ao lado do carro, conversando, e de repente um tiro foi disparado?"

Novamente, Scully interveio. "Sei que parece melodramático, Detetive," ela disse, suavemente. "Mas é exatamente o que aconteceu. Então, estávamos tão ocupados tentando salvá-la que nenhum de nós teve sequer um vislumbre do atirador."

"Poderia ter sido um namorado?" O homem agora olhava para Scully com a mesma intensidade com que encarara Mulder segundos antes, e Mulder se lembrou novamente que este homem era um profissional, e não devia ser subestimado.

Scully deu de ombros. "Eu não sei," ela disse. "Como Mulder disse, nós não vimos ninguém."

Por um momento, houve silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos barulhos ocasionais de uma busca em andamento – portas abrindo e fechando, vozes de outros homens dando ordens ou conversando entre si.

Por fim, Rogers assentiu e fechou o bloco. "Tudo bem, então," ele disse, sinalizando para um de seus homens. "Já falei com o Diretor Assistente Skinner, e ele confirmou a versão de sua presença aqui." Ele se dirigiu ao oficial que chamara. "Jeffries, pode devolver as armas deles." Então, olhou de volta a Mulder e Scully. "Vocês podem ir. Nosso escritório entrará em contato depois, se houver mais perguntas."

E ele se virou e foi embora.

* * *

9:05 a.m.

O interior do carro estava quieto enquanto Mulder dirigia de volta ao aeroporto do sul de Sault Ste. Marie. Sair do parque havia sido um problema; Andy e Spender tiveram que andar quase meia milha pela estrada, para que Mulder e Scully os pegassem fora de vista.

Eles voltariam no avião de 11:15 para D.C.; Scully reservou a passagem assim que conseguiram sinal de celular. Ela ligou depois para o escritório de Skinner, deixando uma mensagem que ela e Mulder chegariam aquela tarde para se explicar.

Fizeram pouco progresso, no entanto. O pedaço de papel que Mulder achou na cabana continha, eles decidiram, número de vôos e ou a companhia aérea ou, mais provavelmente, códigos dos aeroportos. Não tinham prova, é claro, mas aquilo fazia mais sentido. Mas eles teriam que fazer alguma pesquisa para descobrir a rota indicada, então, decidiram entregar a tarefa aos Pistoleiros.

O que *não havia* sido decidido, no entanto, era quem iria para onde e o que faria quando chegassem. Scully queria que todos fossem ao Bureau informar Skinner sobre o caso, mas Mulder discutiu que eles tinham que parar e entregar a tarefa aos Pistoleiros primeiro. Eles finalmente decidiram aguardar a decisão para depois de acharem algo para comer e, mais importante, café.

Eles estavam saindo da periferia da cidade, algumas milhas do aeroporto, quando Spender falou do banco de trás. A voz dele estava baixa, e Scully se virou em seu banco, girando a cabeça instintivamente para pegar as palavras dele.

"Que horas você disse que era o vôo?" ele perguntou.

"Onze e quinze," Scully respondeu, se perguntando por que ele estava sussurrando. Então os olhos de Spender se mexeram, e ela seguiu o olhar dele e viu Andy enroscada no assento, adormecida.

Scully deu um meio sorriso. Andy teve a idéia certa, isso era certeza. Todos estavam com o sono atrasado, e Scully resolveu insistir que todos dormissem o máximo possível durante o vôo. Ela temia a idéia de acordar trêmula e dolorida, mas isso seria mais do que recompensado se ela pudesse passar algumas horas em sua própria cama quando chegasse.

O olhar dela se voltou para Spender, encostado no banco também, a cabeça virada para a esquerda. Scully primeiro pensou que ele estava dormindo, mas então um pequeno movimento sob os cílios dele e ela percebeu que ele estava olhando Andy novamente. Uma linha fina marcava a testa dele, como se ele estivesse com uma carranca, mas os cantos da boca dele estavam virados ligeiramente para cima.

Scully devagar se virou em seu banco, pegando a rápida olhada de Mulder para seu lado. Ela encontrou o olhar dele e encolheu os ombros, sorrindo um pouco. A boca de Mulder se curvou um pouco em resposta, e ele voltou a atenção para a estrada, entrando no aeroporto.

* * *

Vôo 1478 da Northwest Airlines

Em algum lugar sobre Michigan

12:07 p.m.

Café da manhã, passagens, segurança e embarque de bagagens levaram a maior parte da hora e meia que o grupo passou no aeroporto antes de o vôo sair, e enviar por fax uma cópia das anotações de Diana para os Pistoleiros, levou o resto do tempo. Eles mudariam de avião em Detroit para encurtar a viagem pela metade e chegar ao Washington National pouco depois das três horas. Todos os quatro, sob as recomendações de Scully, deitaram os assentos e tentaram pelo menos descansar, se não dormir.

Eles estavam quase na traseira da aeronave, e sem serviço de refeição nos dois vôos curtos, pouca coisa os perturbaria. Andy adormeceu dez minutos após a decolagem, e de seu assento do outro lado do corredor, Scully viu Spender observar Andy dormindo por uns dez minutos antes de ele também cair no sono.

Até Mulder parecia adormecido agora, a cabeça tombada para o lado de Scully e a respiração funda e regular. Mas Scully não conseguia. Seus olhos estouravam abertos toda vez que ela tentava fechá-los, e seus pensamentos corriam tão rápido que ela começou a se sentir subjugada.

Ela tinha se mantido firme na cabana, graças a Deus, lidando com o tiroteio e a investigação calma e profissionalmente. Mas passada a adrenalina, todas as emoções confusas que ela havia evitado voltando com uma vingança, forçando-a a lidar com elas.

Terror miserável era o primeiro da lista, desde o momento em que o primeiro tiro foi disparado. Ela teve sorte de Mulder ter ficado em sua linha de visão quando ela se abaixou, então, ela não teve que se preocupar com ele, como ele havia feito. Mas nenhum treinamento iria, ou tiraria, a onda de medo ao som de um tiro inesperado.

Vergonha vinha depois, uma lembrança ao seu primeiro pensamento após perceber que Diana havia sido mortalmente ferida. Alívio tomou conta dela, de que Diana sairia de vez de perto, e ela imediatamente se odiou por até mesmo considerar tal coisa. Ia contra tudo o que ela era, tudo o que ela defendia, e ela se envergonhou de ter considerado isso.

Dor e lamento vinham depois, vindos somente de sua empatia com Mulder. Ela sabia que ele estava triste pela morte de Diana, que ele se sentia culpado por querer confortá-la em seus últimos minutos de vida, tanto pela traição dela e por causa de Scully. Mas Scully conhecia Mulder. Ele não agia por ainda sentir amor por Diana; ele agia pela memória daquele amor, aumentado por sua compaixão natural.

E, sim, havia um pouco de ciúmes misturado ali, também. Não era direcionado a Diana; Scully sabia que Diana estava fora de cogitação muito antes de eles chegarem até a cabana. Não, ela tinha ciúmes por qualquer outra mulher que já tivesse possuído uma parte de Mulder, de que ela nem sempre foi a mulher na vida dele. Ela sabia que era completamente irracional da parte dela... Mas também sabia que era inteiramente humano.

Havia um pouco de ansiedade, também, sobre esconder a verdade sobre o tiroteio, e sobre o fato de não terem encontrado o atirador. E então havia o desejo de, enquanto as autoridades estavam na cena do crime, simplesmente enterrar-se no peito de Mulder e ficar lá por várias horas. No mínimo.

Ela deixou tudo sair dela, todas as emoções que ela havia posto de lado mais cedo, e para sua surpresa, sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Antes de poder impedi-las, algumas saíram e escorreram pelas bochechas.

Ela começou a se inclinar para frente para pegar um lenço na sua mala, mas sentiu um toque em sua bochecha, secando as lágrimas. Ela olhou para o rosto de Mulder e ele pôs as mãos no rosto dela e sussurrou "Scully, você está bem?"

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada, o olhar preso ao dele, e então permitiu ser puxada contra seu peito. Ela sorriu trêmula, percebendo que era o que estava pensando momentos antes, e respirou longa e profundamente e exalou enquanto relaxava contra ele.

E dormiu dentro de minutos.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

Washington, DC

Escritório dos Pistoleiros Solitários

5:52 p.m.

Mulder se inclinou na cadeira e mastigou contente seu pedaço de pizza de pepperoni. Ele se sentia mais relaxado, mais à vontade, do que qualquer outra hora desde que Scully o acordou na manhã de segunda-feira.

Byers estava sentado perto dele, fastidiosamente comendo seu pedaço com uma faca e um garfo, enquanto Frohike comia rapidamente uma tijela de boinhas de queijo. No canto da sala, as amostras de sangue de Mulder e de Scully giravam numa pequena centrífuga, enquanto outro dispositivo sujeitava a carcaça da abelha de Forte Benning a testes dos quais Mulder ainda não entendia muito bem.

Mulder voltou sua atenção para Frohike. O pequeno homem não perdeu Mulder de vista desde que ele e Andy chegaram ao escritório, quarenta e cinco minutos mais cedo. Ele parecia estar estudando o agente – por que razão, Mulder não sabia, mas há muito tempo ele deixara de tentar discernir os motivos de Frohike para qualquer coisa.

Mulder balançou a cabeça e olhou pela sala, para onde Andy e Langly trabalhavam num computador. No começo, ele havia ficado levemente surpreso de quanto os dois tinham se dado bem, mas depois de pensar um pouco, ele decidiu que fazia sentido, de um modo esquisito. Ambos eram altamente competentes, e muito focados quando trabalhavam num problema. Como parceiros no trabalho, ele concluiu, teriam sido uma ótima dupla.

Ele tomou um rápido gole da garrafa de Rolling Rock que Byers lhe entregou e pegou outro pedaço de pizza, e por alguns momentos, Mulder deixou seus pensamentos vagarem.

A viagem a Washington havia sido completamente calma, com exceção de dois pequenos atrasos. Scully e os outros dois haviam dormido a maior parte do tempo, e Mulder se viu cochilando um pouco durante o vôo de Detroit para o Washinton National.

Ele acordou com o anúncio de que estavam quase pousando, e percebeu que Scully quase rastejara para seu colo enquanto eles dormiam. Ele gentilmente a acordou, e após alguns segundos de confusão, um sorriso lento se espalhou pela face dela – e Mulder pensou por um momento que ela parecia mais jovem e mais contente do que ele se lembrava de tê-la visto em anos.

"Ela finalmente te fisgou, não é?"

Mulder foi trazido de volta ao presente pela voz de Frohike.

"O que?" ele perguntou, mais para se dar alguns segundos para pensar do que como se não tivesse ouvido.

"Eu disse que ela finalmente te fisgou," o pequeno homem repetiu. "Agente Scully. Ela te fisgou."

Mulder balançou a cabeça, não porque realmente esperava enganar o amigo, mas por instinto, ele resolveu desconversar. "Não sei do que está falando," ele disse.

Frohike deu risada. "Mulder, você está tão cheio de merda, que não sei como seus olhos não são marrons." Ele pegou um pedaço de pizza da caixa e entupiu a boca com ele, então começou a falar enquanto mastigava. "Você entrou aqui parecendo o gato que comeu o canário. Isso deve significar só uma de duas coisas, e você já teria nos contado que encontrou Samantha."

Mulder piscou ao comentário, mas ficou surpreso por descobrir que isso não feriu tanto quanto ele pensara. Ele foi poupado de responder pela intervenção de Byers.

"Frohike, você deve ser a pessoa em Washington com sensibilidade menor do que Kenneth Starr," ele disse. Frohike fez uma expressão indignada e sofrida, e abriu a boca para responder, quando a voz de Langly falou do outro lado da sala.

"Mulder, acho que temos alguma coisa para você."

Mulder lançou o que esperava ser um olhar enigmático para Frohike, então se levantou e andou até parar atrás de Langly e Andy. Olhando para a tela do computador, ele viu que havia uma imagem do mapa do norte central dos Estados Unidos, incluindo Michigan e parte do sudeste de Ontario. Uma sombra azul cobria vários estados e partes de estados na região, e várias linhas coloridas emanavam de um ponto a nordeste de Michigan, que Mulder identificou como sendo a localização do Campo Grayling, onde os Pistoleiros anteriormente haviam noticiado ser o destino dos vôos militares de Columbus e Cedar Rapids.

"Tiramos um pouco disso do site da Força Aérea," Langly disse. "É uma amostra da área de responsabilidade do Minneapolis Center, o centro de controle de tráfego aéreo para o meio-oeste. Temos trabalhado nisso há vários dias; desde que recebemos sua primeira ligação. A rede de computadores da Força Aérea não é fácil de invadir, apesar de não ser tão segura quanto eles acham que é."

O loiro desengonçado bateu uma unha contra a tela, indicando a rede de linhas centralizadas no Campo Grayling. "Agora isto," ele continuou, "nós *não* tiramos da rede. Tiramos entrando no computador da rede de sistemas da ATC. Estas linhas representam trajetórias daqueles transportes militares que você pediu que checássemos, mais os vôos adicionais de Oregon que identificamos."

Langly olhou de volta para Mulder, e seus olhos brilharam brevemente, então, olhou de volta para a tela. "E esta linha aqui," ele concluiu, indicando uma única trajetória que saída do Campo Grayling e ia para o noroeste "representa o que parece ser a continuação daqueles vôos."

Mulder assentiu. "Ok, é um começo. Alguma idéia do destino deles?"

Para sua surpresa, Andy continuou a história. "Não de começo," ela disse. "Transportes militares têm um tremendo alcance; e é claro, podem ter mudado o curso após deixarem as telas de radar do Minneapolis Center." Ela parou enquanto os dedos de Langly voavam pelo teclado; a imagem do mapa se ampliou para mostrar a maior parte da América do Norte, e a linha de partida se estendia até finalmente alcançar a ponta da península que separava a Baía Hudson do Mar Labrador, no extremo norte de Quebec.

Mulder franziu a sobrancelha. "É isso?" ele perguntou. "É esse o destino deles? Como vocês descobriram?"

Andy olhou de volta para ele e sorriu. "Você descobriu, Garoto Maravilha," Ela disse. "Lembra-se do pedaço de papel que encontrou no bolso da Agente Fowley?" Ela esperou até Mulder assentir e continuou, "Bem, sua pista estava certa: eram números de vôos e horários, e códigos de aeroportos. E quando Langly e eu rastreamos pelo sistema reserva da SABRE, achamos isso."

Ela voltou-se para a tela e acenou para Langly; de novo os dedos dele voaram pelo teclado, e mais algumas linhas apareceram, desta vez indo de Sault Ste. Marie para Montreal, e então para o norte até se encontrar com as linhas saídas do Campo Grayling.

Langly disse, "Parecem ser vôos comerciais que Agente Fowley reservou para si mesma; o destino final é uma cidade chamada Kangiqsujuaq, a noroeste de Quebec, o que parece ser na linha direta de vôo dos últimos daqueles transportes militares. Ainda não fomos capazes de entrar num sistema reserva – ainda. Mas a hora do vôo e as ID's do aeroporto combinam perfeitamente."

Ele olhou para Mulder. "E ao menos que esteja errado, é para onde vocês irão."

* * *

Sede do FBI

6:07 p.m.

Scully sentou no largo sofá na sala de espera do escritório de Skinner, lutando contra a vontade de olhar para o relógio de novo ou bater o pé impaciente. Ela estava esperando há quase quinze minutos, e estava pronta para dar a reunião por encerrada e entrar em contato com Mulder.

Era quase 4 horas quando o grupo deixou o aeroporto, e Mulder a deixara e a Spender no apartamento dela no seu caminho para a cidade, então Scully poderia pegar seu carro. A divisão dos trabalhos foi decidida alguns minutos antes de eles pousarem, com os quatro concordando que fazia mais sentido Scully e Spender encontrarem Skinner. Spender hesitou, mas finalmente reconheceu que sua presença ajudaria muito em ressaltar a importância da investigação.

Scully ligou para o escritório de Skinner assim que chegaram ao apartamento dela, sabendo por sua assistente que ele estava numa reunião e estaria livre às seis horas. Ela deixou uma mensagem de que estaria lá nessa hora, então gastou quase uma hora repassando os detalhes de sua fuga no começo da semana.

Spender gastou a maior parte do tempo sentado numa cadeira, quieto, quase cuidadosamente, como se estivesse desconfortável por sequer estar ali, e verdade seja dita, Scully também estava um pouco desconfortável por tê-lo ali, também. Mas ela fez o melhor para não demonstrar, oferecendo uma bebida, a qual ele aceitou, e mostrando onde era o banheiro.

Ela se sentiu melhor depois de lavar o rosto, refazendo sua maquiagem e trocando de roupa, polida e profissional novamente e pronta para encarar seu chefe. Mas agora ela estava esfriando seus saltos fora da sala dele, esperando seu retorno da sala de conferência do andar superior.

"Agente Scully." A voz de Skinner veio da porta atrás dela, e ela quase pulou ao som. Ela se levantou imediatamente e se virou para encará-lo.

"Senhor," ela respondeu.

Skinner olhou ao redor da sala. "Onde está o Agente Mulder?" ele perguntou.

"É parte do que eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor," Scully disse, a voz nivelada.

Skinner segurou seu olhar por um momento, então assentiu uma vez e andou a passos largos pela pequena sala até a porta de seu escritório. Ele parou e olhou rapidamente para sua assistente, dizendo, "Vá para casa, Kimberly."

Scully o alcançou quando ele chegou à porta. "Senhor," ela disse. "Seria possível conversarmos no escritório do Agente Mulder ao invés de aqui?"

Skinner se virou para olhar para ela, a mão na maçaneta. "Há uma razão para seu pedido, Agente Scully?" ele perguntou intencionalmente.

"Sim, senhor," ela respondeu.

Ele parecia estar esperando ela continuar, e quando ela não o fez, ele a estudou por um momento antes de finalmente assentir. "Tudo bem," ele disse. "Dê-me cinco minutos."

"Tudo bem, senhor," ela disse.

Ela permaneceu em seu lugar enquanto ele entrava no escritório, e então ela se virou e saiu, na direção do elevador. Ela e Spender decidiram que tê-lo entrando no Prédio J. Edgar Hoover não era a melhor idéia. Então, eles usaram a escada do porão, e Spender ficou esperando num depósito no fim do corredor do escritório.

Ela se sentiu um pouco culpada por deixá-lo num local tão desconfortável, especialmente considerando o tanto que ela mesma teve de esperar. Mas ela não ia deixá-lo no escritório dos Arquivos X sozinho.

Cinco minutos após deixar o escritório de Skinner, Scully estava destrancando a sala. Ela abriu a porta e ligou uma luz, então voltou ao corredor e bateu na porta do depósito.

"A barra está limpa," ela disse ligeiramente, então se virou e voltou ao escritório.

Ela sentou-se à mesa de Mulder, pousando sua pasta em cima de uma pequena pilha de papéis no centro da mesa, e olhou pela sala. Ainda era pequena, ainda atravancada, mas muito mais organizada do que era antes do incêndio. Cada superfície não estava coberta com papéis e arquivos, e coisas como lápis e canetas estavam em seus devidos lugares, ao invés de espalhados pela mesa.

Ela virou a cadeira e encarou pôster brilhante na parede. Estava lá quando ela chegou de manhã, voltando da Califórnia um mês atrás, e sentiu um alívio. Ela fortemente suspeitava que o pacote de Karin Berquist contivesse uma cópia do pôster, o que provou ser correto. Ela se preocupou brevemente que isso a aborreceria, mas aparentemente, ela lidou muito bem com isso.

"De volta ao normal, pelo que vejo."

Scully girou a cadeira às palavras de Spender e o viu olhando para a sala, como ela havia feito momentos antes. A boca dele se torceu levemente ao olhar o pôster. "Quer dizer que eles realmente fabricam em massa essas coisas?" ele perguntou, o tom provocativo, mas não sarcástico.

Scully sorriu levemente em retorno. "Parece que sim," ela disse, então movimentou a mão indicando as duas cadeiras à frente da mesa. "Sente-se," ela disse. "O Diretor Assistente Skinner estará aqui em alguns minutos."

Spender sentou-se na cadeira à direita dela, ainda olhando a sala. "Muito melhor do que antes, também," ele observou. "Você deve estar mantendo-o na linha."

Seu tom de voz deu às palavras inocentes um significado completamente diferente, e Scully sentiu uma pontada repentina na boca do estômago. Ela não queria responder a Skinner sobre a situação de seu relacionamento com Mulder, não agora. Muita coisa estava acontecendo, e ela e Mulder ainda nem haviam discutido as possíveis conseqüências se o alto escalão do Bureau soubesse de seu envolvimento pessoal.

Mas Spender pareceu sentir sua preocupação, e pegou o olhar dela, um brilho inesperado de comprometimento nos olhos dele. "Seu segredo está seguro comigo," ele entonou gravemente, e Scully ainda estava sorrindo em retorno quando Skinner apareceu à porta.

O D.A. olhou sério para ela. "Algo engraçado, Agente Scully?" ele perguntou.

"Não, senhor," Scully respondeu, se levantando e cruzando a sala. "Por favor, entre."

Ele entrou, e Scully fechou a porta firmemente atrás dele antes de se virar para encará-lo. Mas Skinner já havia descoberto o motivo do subterfúgio, e Scully podia ver os músculos de sua mandíbula enquanto ele cuspia fora as próximas palavras.

"Jeffrey Spender," Skinner disse, um pouco sarcástico. "Eu deveria dizer que estou surpreso por vê-lo entre os vivos, mas de alguma forma, isso não me surpreende nem um pouco."

Spender se levantou e agora encarava seu ex supervisor. "Senhor," ele disse, formalmente.

Ninguém falou por alguns momentos, até um som vir da pasta de Scully. Ela foi até a pasta e retirou o celular, atendendo pelo sobrenome, como de costume.

"Scully, sou eu," veio a voz de Mulder.

"Mulder, onde você está?" Scully perguntou, olhando para os dois homens parados do outro lado.

"Estou no carro, voltando para o aeroporto," ele respondeu.

"O aeroporto?" Scully repetiu. "Para onde você vai?"

"Montreal," ele disse. "Os caras descobriram para onde Diana estava indo, e isso combina com aqueles padrões militares de vôo. Andy e eu vamos no vôo das oito horas, e preciso saber se você e Spender conseguirão ir, para conseguirmos passagens para vocês, também."

A mente de Scully correu. Já eram 6:30, e dirigir até o National levaria pelo menos meia hora, talvez mais por causa da hora do rush. E ela ainda tinha que atualizar Skinner de suas atividades nos últimos dois dias. Ela poderia fazer isso a toda velocidade, mas seria muito, muito apertado.

Já decidida, ela falou ao telefone. "Não, Mulder, vocês vão na frente," ela disse. "Presumo que os rapazes tenham as informações do seu vôo?"

"Yeah," Mulder respondeu. "Será um dia longo dos infernos; não chegaremos lá até o meio da tarde de amanhã. Nosso destino final é uma pequena vila a noroeste de Quebec que nem tentarei pronunciar o nome. Os rapazes terão tudo que você precisar, exceto talvez uma parka. Não quero ter que dividir a minha de novo."

Scully quase sorriu ao tom provocativo, feliz por eles pelo menos fazerem piada sobre a última aventura do verão passado na Antarctica. "Claro, Mulder," ela disse. "Chegaremos o mais rápido que pudermos."

"Ok," Mulder disse, a voz suavizando. "Tome cuidado, Scully."

"Você também," ela disse, ouvindo a ligação ser cortada.

Encerrando a chamada, ela pousou o telefone de volta na mesa e olhou para Skinner. "Senhor," ela disse, indicando a cadeira à frente dela para que ele sentasse, mas ele dispensou.

"Sente-se, Agente Scully," ele disse, olhando então para Spender e acrescentando, "Você, também." Ele puxou uma segunda cadeira e sentou-se. "Agora, qual de vocês vai me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?"


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

* * *

Vôo 399 da Air Canada

Em algum lugar sobre a Pennsylvania

8:31 p.m.

Mulder olhou para fora da janela para o chão, a 35.000 pés abaixo. O sol se pôs uma hora atrás, deixando a terra na escuridão, mas a noite estava clara e as luzes das cidades passando eram claras e distintas.

Ele de repente se lembrou de outro vôo, dois anos atrás. Daquela vez ele sentara ao lado de um agente do Consórcio, um homem que tentou persuadi-lo... como ele colocaria isso? Mulder fechou os olhos e se concentrou um momento... e então lembrou.

"Olhe para fora da janela, Agente Mulder," o homem havia dito. "Vê as luzes? Agora, imagine que uma dessas luzes se apague. Você mal notaria, não é? Uma dúzia... duas dúzias de luzes apagadas. Vale a pena sacrificar o futuro, as vidas de milhões, para manter algumas luzes acesas?"

Mulder não ficou chocado com a declaração; de fato, ficou incomodado, e a viu como uma distração, parte do esforço do homem para recuperar o artefato alienígena que Mulder havia recuperado por cortesia de Max Fenig. E então o homem do Consórcio sumiu, junto com o artefato, e Mulder perdeu nove minutos de sua vida. De novo.

Mulder tentou tirar as declarações do homem da cabeça, e havia conseguido esquecer grande parte. Não negava que havia uma certa sedução sobre isso, mas, mesmo quando ele acordava suando no meio da noite, Mulder era capaz de mantê-los à distância. Até a noite que ele foi confrontado por C.G.B. Spender no apartamento de Diana Fowley. A noite do massacre de El Rico.

Novamente ele permitiu seus pensamentos voltarem. Mulder havia ido ao apartamento de Diana, tentando confirmar ou negar as alegações que Scully fizera contra ela. Ele não achou nada concreto, mas como disse à Diana no final daquela tarde, no fim, a prova o encontrou, na pessoa do Canceroso. E as palavras que o homem disse – aquelas palavras foram devastadoras.

Mulder foi levado quase ao limite naquela noite. A conexão pessoal que ele havia construído com o velho Spender através dos anos – indiretamente, apesar das associações do homem com o pai de Mulder, e também por sua própria conta – haviam dado à palavra do Fumante um peso que faltou nas do agente do Consórcio, no avião, dois anos atrás.

Mulder tentou resistir, tentou lutar e insistir no que ele acreditou, por anos, ser a verdade. Mas, no fim, ele não havia sido forte o suficiente, e somente Scully havia sido capaz de tirá-lo do abismo.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos?"

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Andy olhando para ele curiosa, com talvez um pouco de preocupação nos olhos. Ele forçou um sorriso. "Não sei se eles valem isso," ele respondeu. "Só bobagem."

"Uh-huh." Ela continuou olhando para ele, uma expressão de análise no rosto. Então: "Mulder? Como você acabou em tudo isso, afinal de contas? Você e Dana?"

Mulder lhe deu um meio sorriso sentido. "O envolvimento de Scully é fácil de explicar," ele disse. "Ela foi designada para me espionar." As sobrancelhas de Andy se ergueram, e ele continuou, "Falo sério. Algumas pessoas em altos escalões do governo – ou fora dele, a linha é meio nebulosa aqui às vezes – algumas dessas pessoas aparentemente sentiram que eu estava fazendo pouco progresso nos Arquivos X. Então, eles a mandaram para reportar minhas atividades e desacreditar meu trabalho."

"Mas ela não fez isso." Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Mulder riu. "Na verdade, fez, sim – mas não do jeito que eles queriam. Como você provavelmente deve ter notado, Scully sempre leva seu trabalho muito a sério, e ela fez o mesmo com sua designação para os Arquivos X." Os cantos da boca dele se torceram em diversão. "Infelizmente, para as pessoas que a designaram, ela insistiu em procurar em *todas* as provas e então chegar a suas próprias conclusões."

Andy assentiu. "Parece mesmo com Dana," ela disse, devolvendo o sorriso dele com um dela.

Mulder assentiu em resposta, e de repente sentiu que estava se abrindo com a repórter de um modo que não havia feito antes. Era bom ter alguém para conversar sobre tudo isso, ele percebeu. Ele vinha mantendo muita coisa para si mesmo por muito tempo, e precisava falar. Ele podia falar com Scully sobre muitas coisas, mas ele não tinha ninguém com quem falar *sobre* Scully.

"De qualquer modo," ele disse, "a versão curta é que eu não esperava que ela durasse muito tempo – nenhum dos meus parceiros anteriores durou mais do que alguns meses. Não acho que ela esperava ficar lá por muito tempo, também. Mas então... eu não sei. Coisas aconteceram. Houve... mudanças. E antes que eu soubesse, ela estava envolvida, ao ponto de eu achar que era inconcebível continuar sem ela." Ele sorriu um pouco, um pouco sem graça por ter falado tanto. Certamente não parecia com ele.

Andy assentiu novamente, e pareceu perdida em pensamentos por um momento. Então, ela olhou para Mulder. "Mas e sobre você?" ela perguntou. "Você parece ser a força motora nisso tudo. Como *você* se envolveu? Qual seu motivo?"

Mulder olhou para ela atentamente por um momento, tentando decidir o que contar. Havia tantos níveis para a pergunta dela – mais do que ele mesmo suspeitaria, há alguns meses. Ele não tinha certeza de qual resposta ela procurava, e ele não queria enganá-la com uma resposta incompleta.

Ainda assim, tudo se resumia a uma coisa no final. Tão importante quanto Scully era para ele, o quanto ela havia se tornado o centro indispensável de sua vida, Samantha ainda fora o ímpeto que o levou a começar com isso. E era provavelmente o melhor jeito de começar.

Ele suspirou, e rapidamente disse, "Tudo começou com minha irmã."

* * *

Georgetown

9:37 p.m.

Scully soltou um suspiro aliviado quando abriu a porta e entrou no seu apartamento escuro. Enfim só, ela pensou à toa, torcendo um canto da boca em diversão quando tirou os sapatos e foi até seu quarto se trocar.

A reunião de quatro horas e meia com Skinner havia sido cansativa, para dizer o mínimo, entre explicar especificamente o que ela e Mulder haviam descoberto e explicar como e por que Jeff Spender e Andy Baker haviam se envolvido. Skinner facilitara com relação a Andy, não levantando objeções uma vez que Scully o informou da posição militar da repórter e a checagem de antecedentes, que voltou limpa.

A reunião foi útil para decidir o que, exatamente, ela e Spender fariam em seguida. Skinner havia, bastante relutantemente, aceitado as explicações do ex agente com relação ao seu desaparecimento, concordando que agora não era a hora para se preocupar com protocolos.

Acordos de vôo foram um pouco mais problemáticos. Scully ligou rapidamente para os Pistoleiros, somente para descobrir que, o vôo que Mulder e Andy tomaram para o noroeste de Quebec, era o último até domingo. Ela teria que encontrar transporte alternativo para ela e Spender.

Para sua surpresa, assim que ela abordou o assunto, Skinner se ofereceu para ajudá-los com os vôos. O D.A. até sugeriu que poderia arranjar um local seguro para Spender passar a noite, mas o ex agente recusou.

"Prefiro me arrumar sozinho," ele disse, não oferecendo mais explicações.

Então, Scully foi deixada sozinha, andando pelas ruas familiares entre a sede e seu apartamento, com movimentos bem praticados. Pareceu ser quase um dia normal.

Com exceção de que não havia nada normal sobre isso.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, os passos de Scully ficaram lentos. A última peça de informação dada por Skinner foi a que mais a perturbou.

Instintivamente, sua mão subiu para esfregar a pequena cicatriz na base de seu pescoço enquanto ela se lembrava do relatório dele: quase duzentos carros foram encontrados abandonados esta manhã, numa área remota perto de Springfield, Illinois. Alguns foram deixados ligados, a maioria com as luzes ainda acesas, mas não foram achados rastros de ninguém na área – morto ou vivo.

Scully sabia o que o relatório significava. As pessoas perdidas deveriam ser todos ex abduzidos, perfeitamente feitos para serem anfitriões de quaisquer criaturas que estivessem sendo desenvolvidas. Ela e Mulder discutiram a possibilidade, e, aparentemente, estavam certos.

Ela quis saber quantos seriam necessários para reabastecer completamente para os planos deles. E quanto tempo levaria.

Memorial Day seria em quase duas semanas.

Perdida em pensamentos, Scully entrou em seu quarto, e parou no meio dele, o olhar preso à mala que estava ao pé da cama. A mala era parte de um conjunto que os pais dela lhe deram de Natal, no ano anterior ao falecimento do seu pai, e ela a usava mais do que as outras peças. Era do tamanho perfeito para carregar sapatos, lingerie e cosméticos suficientes e outras necessidades para uma semana na estrada, e como sua mala de roupas, quase nunca estava vazia.

A mala esteve com ela no Oregon, na Flórida por várias vezes, no Kansas e Texas e no Novo México e na Califórnia e até no Triângulo das Bermudas. Sua mente sobrepôs um mosaico de adesivos locais no couro fino, contando a história dos anos passados na estrada, buscando respostas que ela precisava achar tão desesperadamente.

Agora, ela estava prestes a levá-la para o que poderia ser a última viagem a qualquer lugar. Porque se eles estivessem corretos sobre o que aconteceria nas próximas duas semanas, não haveria mais viagens depois disso.

Deus. Por que ela tinha que finalmente pensar nisso agora, aqui, quando estava sozinha no quarto escuro e vazio? Ela geralmente apreciava seus períodos de solidão, tirando forças do tempo passado sozinha. Ela havia sido grata, a princípio, por ter pelo menos algumas horas sozinha, desacostumada a passar tantas horas consecutivas na companhia de outras pessoas.

Mas ela queria essa companhia agora. Almejava por ela. Sua imaginação criava em sua mente uma imagem fria e totalmente devastada, paisagens estéreis com humanos sendo escravizados por criaturas além de sua imaginação, e ela não queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Ela não queria acreditar. Ela não queria tal coisa no reino das possibilidades, até mesmo nos mais extremos. Ia contra tudo que ela sabia, jogado contra sua ciência e sua religião, e a idéia de que ambas estivessem erradas ou incompletas era o suficiente para abalá-la completamente.

E ela estava sozinha. Isolada. Separada da única coisa que poderia ajudá-la no meio de todo esse caos.

Ela precisava de Mulder. E ele não estava aqui.

Ela sabia que estava sendo irracional. Mas isso não mudava o modo como ela se sentia.

Forçando-se a sair desse transe, Scully resolutamente se preparou para ir dormir. Ela mudou de roupas metodicamente, pendurando cuidadosamente seu terno e blusa mal usados, alinhando seus sapatos no seu local de costume, na segunda prateleira do armário. Ela vestiu uma calça de moleton usada e uma camiseta, então entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar dentes e cabelo.

Seu estômago roncou quando ela levou a escova até a boca, e ela quase riu alto. Como seu corpo queria comida agora, com sua mente em tal bagunça que todas as atividades diárias se tornaram uma luta?

Mas lógica venceu a preocupação, e ela guardou a escova de dente para ir comer alguma coisa.

* * *

Motel Fleur de Lys

Montreal, Quebec, Canadá

9:59 p.m.

Pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez nos últimos quatro dias, Mulder encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e assistiu as imagens na tela da TV do outro lado do quarto.

O vôo pousara no Aeroporto Internacional Dorval há 30 minutos, e para surpresa de Mulder, eles passaram pela burocracia rápida e facilmente, nem mesmo suas armas causaram dificuldades. Então, eles pegaram um táxi para o motel, e, após a chegada, Andy fora direto para a cama, por esgotamento.

Mulder estava exausto, também, mas ele duvidava que seria capaz de dormir. Falar tanto com Andy sobre Scully – e Samantha –, deu-lhe certa liberação, mas também trouxe suas emoções perto da superfície, e o deixou se sentindo vulnerável e sozinho.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou em resignação. A única vez em que ele conseguiu dormir bem nas últimas duas noites foi quando Scully estava dormindo ao lado dele – e como foi que *isso* criou essa dependência? Ele se deu bem por anos dormindo sozinho – ou, pelo menos, se acostumou com isso. E agora aqui estava ele, pouco mais de 72 horas após o pequeno, mas definitivo passo que ele e Scully deram um para com o outro, e ele se sentia vazio porque ela não estava aqui.

Mulder se mexeu levemente na cama. Esta noite não era realmente diferente do que outras centenas de noites que ele passou em campo, ele disse a si mesmo. O mesmo quarto ruim de motel, mesmo colchão duro, mesmo termostato que sempre parecia manter o quarto quente ou frio demais. Nada diferente mesmo.

O que era, é claro, uma besteira completa. Tudo era diferente sobre esse caso, desde as conseqüências medonhas de falhar, assomando só em pouco mais de duas semanas, ao fato de que a mulher errada estava dormindo do outro lado da porta de conexão.

Uma ótima mulher... mas a mulher errada.

Sem realmente perceber como isso aconteceu, Mulder se viu segurando seu celular, o dedo apertando o primeiro botão de discagem rápida. Ele ligaria para Scully, ele pensou. Ele lhe diria que ele e Andy chegaram bem e onde eles estavam hospedados, e ele precisava de um resumo de sua reunião com Skinner.

Não era tão tarde, só alguns minutos depois das dez horas. Apesar de nenhum deles estar dormindo muito nos últimos dias, seria compreensível se ela desmoronasse na primeira oportunidade.

Ele continuou encarando seu celular por mais um minuto antes de se dar conta do quanto estava sendo ridículo. Há quatro dias ele não hesitaria em ligar para ela, mesmo sabendo que ela *estava* dormindo, ou numa reunião, ou ocupada de outra forma. Há quatro dias, ele provavelmente ligaria para ela assim que chegasse ao motel; de fato, nunca lhe ocorreu *não* ligar.

Há quatro dias, no entanto, eles não haviam somente embarcado num caso de amor. Essa era a diferença, é claro.

Droga. Ele estava sendo ridículo. Ele realmente *precisava* conversar com ela, sobre o caso e por razões pessoais. Ela havia entrado na cama com ele na noite anterior, e na anterior também; com certeza, ela não viria um simples telefonema como sendo muita intromissão.

Colocando mais determinação no gesto do que realmente sentia, Mulder apertou o botão de discagem rápida.

Ela atendeu no terceiro toque. "É você, Mulder?"

Ele sentiu um peso do qual nem tinha se dado conta sair de seus ombros. Uma dúzia de respostas impertinentes voou pela mente dele, mas ele rejeitou todas elas. "Sim, sou eu," ele disse. Ele parou um segundo, então disse, "Só queria que soubesse que chegamos aqui. E estamos num pulgueiro chamado Motel Fleur de Lys; você iria adorar isso aqui."

Ele ouviu uma risada no outro lado da linha, mas soou mais forçada do que verdadeira, e os cabelos da nuca dele se arrepiaram. Algo estava errado.

Ele afastou o pensamento de sua mente. Como algo poderia estar errado? Ela estava em Washington, provavelmente em seu apartamento. Ela estava bem.

Ela tinha que estar bem.

"Então," ele disse, constrangido. "Como foi a reunião com Skinner?"

Houve uma pausa breve antes de ela responder? Mulder não tinha certeza. "Foi bem," ela disse. "Melhor do que eu esperava, em algumas coisas. Descobrimos que o vôo que você e Andy tomaram era o último até domingo, mas Skinner vai nos ajudar a conseguir um. Para mim e Spender, quero dizer."

"Isso é bom." Maldição, *havia* algo errado; ele podia ouvir na voz dela. Algo a chateara, ou estava chateando. Se ao menos ele pudesse ver os olhos dela...

"Mulder, não estou indo muito bem."

Mulder afastou o celular da orelha um momento e o encarou em choque. Jesus! Ela realmente *estava* se abrindo com ele. Ele encostou o telefone de volta.

"Scully?" ele perguntou, a voz suave. "O que foi?"

Houve um momento de silêncio, e ele quis saber se ela estava pensando duas vezes. Finalmente, ele ouviu um suspiro fundo do outro lado da linha. "Mulder, Skinner confirmou o que parece ser uma abdução em massa, perto de Springfield, Illinois," ela disse, parecendo um pouco perdida. "E eu voltei para casa, e estava pensando em comer algo e ir para a cama." Ela parou, então continuou, "Então, eu estava aqui no meu quarto, e estava escuro, e..."

A voz dela vacilou, mas Mulder permaneceu quieto, esperando ela concluir seu raciocínio. Finalmente, ela soltou, "Mulder, eu estou... assustada. E... sinto sua falta. Queria que estivesse aqui."

Mulder engoliu uma massa que se formou em sua garganta. Ele procurou freneticamente algo para dizer; ele vinha esperando esse momento há anos, e não queria arruiná-lo.

"Queria estar aí também, Scully," ele disse, finalmente. "E queria poder dizer que não há razão para ter medo."

"Eu sei." Outro momento de silêncio. Enfim, ela disse, "Mulder?"

"Sim, Scully?"

"Vai mesmo acontecer, não vai?"

Ele hesitou, então respondeu, "Sim, acho que vai."

"Eu também." Mais silêncio. "Mulder, eu não quero acreditar. Por que tem que ser assim?"

"Eu não sei, Scully. Só uma daquelas coisas que acontecem, eu acho." Deus, ele queria estar lá com ela. Queria segurá-la em seus braços; ambos precisavam de conforto. Mas ela estava longe. Ou ele estava.

"Acho que sim." Houve outro momento de silêncio, e Mulder fechou os olhos e ouviu a respiração dela.

Finalmente ela disse, "Mulder, acho melhor eu ir. Ambos precisamos dormir."

Após uma hesitação das mais breves, e na voz mais doce, ela acrescentou: "Eu te amo."

E então a conexão foi cortada.

E ainda demorou muito tempo até Fox Mulder finalmente conseguir dormir.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

* * *

Kangiqsujuaq, Quebec

Sexta-feira, 14 de Maio de 1999

6:49 p.m.

Como previsto, o avião que levava Scully e Spender pousou na pequena vila somente três horas após o último vôo comercial da semana. Scully olhou para fora da janela enquanto o pequeno avião taxeava pelo terminal e pegou o relance de uma figura alta, morena e bonita de pé no final da pista.

Ela sentiu um sorriso minúsculo nos cantos da boca enquanto pegava sua pasta e ia até os degraus. A luz do sol brilhava quando ela saiu, e ela teve que descer com cuidado, olhando os degraus.

Ela estava no ultimo degrau quando dois pés apareceram na sua linha de visão. Ela ergueu automaticamente a cabeça, e encontrou o olhar de Mulder, seu rosto a centímetros do dela.

E ela mal teve a chance de respirar antes de estar em seus braços e a boca dele na sua.

O beijo foi profundo, mas necessariamente breve; Spender ainda estava atrás dela nas escadas. Quando Mulder se afastou, ele correu uma mão pelas costas dela, até pegar o rosto, abaixou sua boca até a orelha e sussurrar, "Eu sempre amei você, Scully."

Ela sorriu às palavras dele, vendo que a expressão dele era idêntica à sua, quando ele finalmente a soltou, pegou sua mão e a levou ao terminal. Ela finalmente tirou os olhos dele quando entraram, e viu Andy parada a alguns metros, olhando além deles.

Scully apertou a mão de Mulder e o conduziu para frente antes de se virar para encará-lo. Ele parecia confuso, e ela inclinou sua cabeça na direção de Andy.

"Só pensei que eles poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade também," ela disse. Mulder olhou além, e viu Spender e Andy bem próximos, falando em voz baixa.

Mulder balançou a cabeça e olhou para Scully. "Tenho que dizer que estou um pouco surpreso com isso," ele disse, em tom divertido. "Certamente, eles não parecem o tipo um do outro, à primeira vista."

Scully sentiu uma sobrancelha se erguendo. "E nós parecemos?" ela respondeu, tirando um riso baixo de Mulder.

"Tem razão," ele disse, sorrindo enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la outra vez. Então ficou sério novamente. "Por mais que eu adoraria ficar aqui olhando para você, Scully, temos que ser práticos. Andy e eu achamos que descobrimos para onde precisamos ir, mas ainda precisamos descobrir como chegar lá. E como sair."

Scully olhou para ele, um pouco surpresa. "Você acharam a... a base?" ela perguntou.

"Mais ou menos," Mulder disse, soltando a mão dela e procurando algo no bolso. Ele puxou um mapa quase amassado, então se virou até uma fila de cadeiras para abrir o papel, se ajoelhando enquanto trabalhava.

Scully se aproximou, abaixando para ver enquanto ele começava a explicar.

"Conseguimos este mapa aqui no terminal, logo após pousarmos," ele disse, olhando para ela por poucos segundos enquanto falava. "Tem mais detalhes do que qualquer coisa que acharíamos em qualquer outro lugar. Não há tantas rodovias aqui, porque a população é muito esparsa. Mas eu não esperava encontrar uma estrada que nos levasse até a porta da frente."

Scully assentiu em reconhecimento, mas não disse nada. Ela sabia que Mulder chegaria ao assunto logo.

"Então," ele continuou, "Gostaria de levar crédito por isso. Acabou que era bem óbvio, e Andy e eu estávamos nos chutando quando percebemos."

Ele levou o dedo até um lugar no mapa, cerca de uma polegada à esquerda de Kangiqsujuaq. Ali, bem na costa noroeste, havia um ponto com o nome "Deception."

"Deception," Scully murmurou. "É Deception. É o que..."

"O que Diana tentava nos dizer," Mulder finalizou, olhando para Scully, o canto da boca se torcendo. "Até sua última palavra era uma traição."

Scully franziu a sobrancelha. "Mulder," ela disse, hesitante. "Se ela estava tentando nos dizer para onde precisamos ir..."

"Não quis dizer uma traição a nós, ou a mim, Scully," ele disse, se levantando e começando a dobrar o mapa. "Quero dizer uma traição a C.G.B. Spender ou ao Sindicato ou o que seja. Aparentemente, ela nunca manteve sua lealdade em alta estima."

Scully não sabia como responder a isso, então olhou além até ver Spender e Andy andando na direção deles. Ela olhou de volta para Mulder e disse, "Não sei de você, mas estou com fome. Tem algum lugar onde podemos comer e planejar ao mesmo tempo?"

Mulder acenou com a cabeça. "Tem um restaurante, anexo, de verdade, ao único motel na vila," ele disse. "Conseguimos dois quartos lá. O gerente disse que tivemos sorte; o lugar é tão pequeno que fica lotado a maior parte do tempo." Ele deu um meio sorriso. "Apesar de não entender por que este lugar tem tanto turista. Se você já viu uma nevasca, já viu todas."

Scully sorriu à fala dele, na mesma hora que Spender e Andy pararam na frente deles.

"Contou a ela?" Andy perguntou imediatamente.

"Sim," Mulder disse. "Vamos comer alguma coisa e traçar os planos."

Scully olhou para Spender, que só acenava com a cabeça; Andy aparentemente o informava também.

"Bem," Scully disse. "Então, vamos."

* * *

Le Cafe Point du Nord

7:58 p.m.

"Parecem ser pouco mais de 100 milhas," Mulder comentou, se inclinando sobre o mapa espalhado sobre a mesa na frente deles. Scully estava ao seu lado, e Spender e Andy sentados do outro lado. Os restos do jantar estavam amontoados de um lado, para dar espaço ao mapa. "Provavelmente 150, pelo tempo que você pode contar por todas as curvas e voltas que a Estrada faz."

Spender esticou o braço e tocou o local que marcava Deception. "Tem certeza que é este o local?" ele perguntou, duvidoso.

Mulder olhou para Andy, que em retorno olhou para Spender e assentiu vigorosamente. "Tão certos quanto podemos estar," ela disse. "Além das palavras finais da Agente Fowley, andamos pelo terminal esta tarde fazendo perguntas, e descobrimos que tem havido *muitos* vôos militares voltando para cá nos últimos dias." Ela deu de ombros. "É claro, aqui somente *um* vôo teria sido demais. Mas houve tantos que uma pessoa da equipe começou a contar, e ela disse que trinta e sete transportes militares pousaram no aeroporto desde terça-feira de manhã."

Spender assoviou baixo e se virou para olhar para Mulder – e pela primeira vez desde o encontro em Michigan, Mulder pensou ter detectado um relance de respeito nos olhos do outro homem. "Parece que você pegou isso, então." Ele parou, então continuou, "Então, qual é o plano?"

Mulder hesitou, então encolheu os ombros. "Não sei ao certo," ele admitiu. "Suponho que o primeiro passo seria encontrar o local. A instalação não seria em Deception, acho que não, então será por perto. E tentar esconder algo daquele tipo é bem inútil, até mesmo numa área com uma população esparsa como esta."

Andy assentiu. "Sim, tenho certeza que se a instalação realmente fica em algum lugar próximo, os residentes locais sabem tudo sobre ela. Eles podem não saber o que tem lá, exatamente, mas eles devem saber que há *alguma coisa* lá."

"Então, o que faremos quando encontrarmos o lugar?" Scully perguntou baixo – e Mulder se surpreendeu por ouvir o que parecia ser um tremor de medo na voz dela. Ele se virou bruscamente para olhá-la, mas seu rosto estava calmo – exceto pelos olhos. Algo estava realmente perturbando-a.

E então ele entendeu, e se xingou por não perceber o óbvio. A última vez ela estivera num lugar como essa instalação que eles procuravam, ela era uma prisioneira, e somente a intervenção de Mulder a salvara de ser uma incubadora para os embriões dos Colonizadores.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e assentiu levemente, então correu uma mão pelo banco até pegar a dela e deu um aperto tranqüilizador.

"Suponho que começando com um simples reconhecimento," Andy dizia, e Mulder voltou sua atenção para a conversa. "Como fizemos em Forte Benning, mas esperemos que melhor organizado."

Scully soltou um leve suspiro, mas desta vez quando falou sua voz estava mais firme. "Então, acho que nosso primeiro passo seria achar um transporte."

Andy concordou. "Aquele que Mulder e eu alugamos não serve para esse tipo de terreno; é para circular somente na cidade." Ela saiu do box e ficou de pé, e Mulder se surpreendeu por Spender segui-la de perto.

"Olhe, por que vocês dois não vão descansar um pouco?" Andy continuou. "Jeff e eu vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar um meio de transporte apropriado, e nós quatro nos reencontramos à meia noite. O pôr-do-sol não será em menos de duas horas, e queremos que esteja bastante escuro."

Ela olhou para os olhos de Spender, e por um instante, Mulder pensou que ela fosse pegar na mão do ex agente – mas então os dois simplesmente se viraram e saíram do restaurante.

* * *

L'Hotel Point du Nord

11:42 p.m.

Mulder acordou devagar, numa escuridão quase total. Por um momento ficou desorientado, e sentir outro corpo encostado ao dele o confundiu ainda mais – então ele se lembrou. Scully.

Desta vez eles nem discutiram onde dormir; Scully simplesmente o seguira para o quarto dele. Ela desapareceu no banheiro o suficiente para mudar de roupa, então voltou e se enrolou ao lado dele e dormiu imediatamente. Mulder rapidamente a seguiu.

E ele dormiu. Bem.

"Oi."

A voz de sua parceira o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele olhou para baixo para vê-la o encarando, na luz fraca. Ele sorriu, e se inclinou para roçar seus lábios levemente contra os dela.

"Oi, você," ele murmurou, a puxando mais perto.

Scully fechou os olhos e descansou a cabeça contra o peito dele, e por dois minutos Mulder simplesmente a segurou e ouviu sua respiração. Finalmente, abrindo os olhos, ela disse, "Acabei de ter o sonho mais estranho."

Mulder permaneceu em silêncio, esperando para ver se ela continuaria. Quando ficou evidente que ela não estava inclinada a fazê-lo, ele disse, "Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Acho que sim." Ela parou de novo, como se reunindo coragem, e Mulder gentilmente coçou as costas dela, tentando lhe dar força. Após outro momento, ela disse, "Estávamos no corredor fora do seu apartamento. Você sabe. Aquele dia."

Scully abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, um olhar questionador no rosto. "Mulder?" ela perguntou. "Por que nunca conversamos sobre isso? Depois que eu voltei, quero dizer. Depois que você me resgatou."

Mulder hesitou. Havia tantas respostas diferentes para esta pergunta, e nenhuma inteiramente satisfatória. Inferno, nem ele sabia realmente qual resposta era a correta. Ele só sabia que naqueles poucos momentos quando pensou que ela estava indo embora, ele entrou em pânico e reagiu a isto – e então quando toda a poeira havia baixado, e ambos estavam a salvo em Washington, tudo parecia diferente.

Ele percebeu que ela esperava por sua resposta, ainda olhando para ele com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. Ele balançou a cabeça devagar. "Eu não sei, Scully," ele disse, calmo. "Por que você acha que nunca conversamos sobre isso?"

"Não sei, também," ela disse, e novamente ela ficou calada, e parecia estudar o rosto dele. Finalmente: "Eu sonho muito com aquele dia, sabe. Sobre aquele momento."

"No corredor, você diz?"

"Sim." Ela assentiu devagar, e continuou, "E sempre acaba do mesmo jeito. Ou pelo menos, acabava. Sempre acabo sendo picada, e então eu caio e caio e caio, e nada me impede. Eu continuo esperando algo que me pare – continuo esperando que *você* me impeça, me pegue. Mas você nunca impede. Eu continuo caindo, para sempre."

Mulder assentiu levemente, tentando ignorar a dor que as palavras dela causaram em seu coração. "É o que aconteceu desta vez?"

"Não." Sua parceira balançou a cabeça, e Mulder sentiu seus olhos se arregalando quando viu o olhar maravilhado no rosto dela. "Desta vez... desta vez você me pegou." Ela ergueu uma mão e tocou levemente a bochecha dele. "Você me pegou, Mulder," ela repetiu, e o tom de alívio e alegria na voz dela trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dele.

"Scully ..."

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo mais do que murmurar o nome dela, ela o estava beijando, e Mulder se sentiu rapidamente afundando numa névoa quente e dourada. Todos os outros pensamentos e sentimentos foram banidos; Scully era seu universo todo, quente e suave e viva e gentilmente se mexendo em seus braços. Ele tentou puxá-la mais perto; ele não queria nenhum espaço entre eles...

Logo seus lábios se separaram, e Mulder se afastou dela o suficiente para se permitir ver o rosto dela.

Deus, ela era bonita. Tão bonita. Durante o beijo ela havia deitado de costas e o puxado junto com ela; agora a cabeça dela estava deitada no travesseiro, olhos ainda fechados e lábios levemente separados, e o cabelo espalhado como uma coroa de fogo. E por uma segunda vez, Mulder sentiu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos...

"Mulder?"

Novamente a voz dela o puxou de volta à realidade, e o permitiu se focar. Os olhos dela estavam abertos de novo, e seu olhar para ele estava cheio de adoração aberta que ele sabia refletir sua própria expressão. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente – e então houve uma batida na porta.

Mulder xingou levemente e abriu os olhos, e viu sua parceira ainda olhando para ele, mas agora com um sorriso torto no rosto. "Parece que nunca temos uma folga, não é?" ela murmurou, o puxando para mais um beijo rápido, antes de soltá-lo e sair da cama para atender a porta.

* * *

Nota da tradução: Eu sei que isso está escrito no cabeçalho da fic, mas... Como assim não há *mesmo* *nenhuma* cena NC-17 nessa estória? Não tinha tudo para acontecer? Pior! Várias vezes. =/


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

* * *

Perto de Deception, Quebec

Sábado, 15 de Maio de 1999

3:37 a.m.

Quando o Humvee passou por outro buraco, Scully novamente desejou ter trazido um travesseiro do motel para se sentar. O veículo militar talvez fosse perfeito para o terreno, mas certamente não fora construído para ser confortável – particularmente para o banco de trás, onde ela e Mulder estavam.

Eles já estavam rodando há uma hora, e Scully estava começando a pensar que tomaram a saída errada. Andy e Jeff deram sorte duas vezes quando conseguiram emprestar o Humvee; o proprietário, que ficou feliz em deixá-los utilizar, em troca do pagamento de U$500,00, era também conhecedor da área e deu as direções

facilmente. Ele contou sobre as novas rotas feitas, na metade do caminho entre Kangiqsujuaq e Deception, e sobre os caminhões militares que ele vira nas redondezas.

Eles encontraram o que parecia ser o local exato com pouca dificuldade, o que serviu para despertar suas suspeitas. Mas, como Andy disse, do banco do motorista onde estava, eles *estavam* em uma área extremamente remota. Não era como se seus adversários precisassem se preocupar com turistas tropeçando na base por acidente.

O Humvee passou por um buraco particularmente fundo, jogando Scully quase um palmo de altura no ar, e ela caiu com força de volta. Dor estourou de seus quadris, e ela soltou um gemido involuntário, automaticamente se apoiando do lado direito, para tirar o peso do outro lado.

"Você está bem, Scully?" Ela olhou para Mulder, inclinado perto dela, e balançou a cabeça.

"Estou," ela disse, lutando com sucesso para não esfregar o local contundido na nádega esquerda.

Os dentes de Mulder brilharam na luz fraca quando ele sorriu. Se inclinando mais perto do ouvido dela, ele murmurou "Quer que eu beije para fazer sarar?"

Scully lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas ele não se abalou, o sorriso crescendo enquanto ele se sentava direito novamente. Scully balançou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando nos cantos da boca dela, enquanto ela cuidadosamente se sentava direito.

A voz de Andy veio do banco da frente. "Parece que há algumas luzes mais à frente," ela disse, a voz baixa, mas intensa. "Vou desligar os faróis."

Scully se inclinou para olhar para frente, a visão muito melhor agora com os faróis apagados. A noite estava escura e limpa, e ela podia claramente ver pequenos pontos de luz diretamente na frente deles.

"O que vocês acham?" Andy perguntou, já freando. "Ligo para pedir reforços?"

Mulder se inclinou para frente imediatamente. "Reforços?" ele perguntou, a voz incrédula. "De quem? E para que? Não temos como saber do que precisamos se não entrarmos e vermos o que está acontecendo."

"Não podemos entrar sem nada," Andy atirou de volta.

"E não temos tempo a perder," Mulder respondeu.

"É precipitado," Andy insistiu.

Scully se sentiu assistindo um jogo de ping-pong. "Tudo bem, já chega," ela cortou. "Ou entramos, ou não. Podemos pelo menos discutir racionalmente primeiro?" Ela olhava para Andy e Mulder. "Mulder," ela disse. "Por que devemos entrar?"

Mulder respirou fundo e exalou devagar. "Ok," ele disse, falando devagar. "Nós já temos uma idéia do que vamos encontrar lá. Mas não temos idéia de como é, o tipo de segurança, ou a velocidade que as coisas estão acontecendo. Andy mesmo disse mais cedo – precisamos reconhecer o local antes de justificar trazer alguém até aqui. E reconhecimento significa mais do que só descobrir onde fica."

Scully assentiu uma vez, e se virou para Andy. "Ok, Andy, e o seu lado?"

"Arriscado demais," Andy disse abruptamente. "Mulder disse – não temos idéia de como é e o tipo de segurança que há lá. As chances são de entrarmos e não sairmos, e isso não ajuda ninguém. Não podemos ser tão impetuosos."

Scully assentiu novamente, então, olhou para Spender. "Algo a acrescentar, Spender?"

Ele deu de ombros, os olhos presos nas luzes à distância. "Viemos de muito longe para não darmos pelo menos uma olhada, mas seria arriscado, de qualquer maneira," ele disse, a voz descompromissada.

Ótimo, Scully pensou. Um contra, outro a favor, um sem opinião. O que deixava a ela desempatar, ou pelo menos se comprometer.

"Ok," ela disse, devagar, surpresa por sua própria falta de cuidado. Havia algo que a incomodava nessa situação, mas ela não podia apontar o que era. Ela sentia um incômodo, e não por causa só do perigo envolvido.

"Acho que devemos entrar, mas só um pouco," ela disse firme, se inclinando para estudar a paisagem. "Parece uma colina e algumas árvores à esquerda," ela acrescentou, apontando naquela direção. "Vamos estacionar ali e tentar chegar mais perto andando, ter uma idéia de como as coisas estão antes de tomarmos mais decisões."

Não houve discussão, e ela não conseguia decidir se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

* * *

3:58 a.m.

Mulder pulou fora do compartimento de passageiros do Humvee, levemente inclinado no terreno desigual. Quando ele ficou de pé, virou de costas para o veículo para ver Scully e os outros dois tinham feito o mesmo, e os viu parados na frente do veículo, olhando na direção das luzes que Andy apontara minutos antes. Mulder andou até eles, parando ao lado de Scully.

"O que acha que são?" ele perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça perto da dela e descansando a mão levemente em suas costas.

Ela olhou para ele, e ele não ficou surpreso ao ver que a preocupação que ele notou nos olhos dela quando estavam jantando, retornara. Mas quando ela falou, sua voz estava calma e nivelada. Profissional.

"Não saberemos até chegarmos lá," ela respondeu.

Mulder estudou a face dela por um momento, e talvez pela milésima vez na parceria deles, ele se perguntou o que fez para merecer tudo isso. Seu próprio envolvimento vinha de décadas atrás, e tinha um certo ar de inevitabilidade. Mas Scully – na verdade, ela era somente uma espectadora inocente, sugada pela cadeia de eventos que às vezes parecia muito arbitrária e caprichosa.

"Mulder?" Ele piscou, e percebeu que ela erguera a mão para tocar levemente sua bochecha. "Está tudo bem, Mulder," ela disse, suavemente. "Estou aonde quero estar, lembra-se?"

Ele hesitou, então assentiu levemente. "Ok," ele respondeu, também suavemente. "Você só tem que me lembrar disso de vez em quando." Ele ergueu os olhos para ver Spender e Andy sabiamente não olhando para eles, e seus lábios se torceram levemente enquanto fazia uma leve pressão nas costas de Scully, guiando-a na direção das luzes distantes. "Vamos indo, pessoal," ele disse, em tom de voz normal.

Por alguns minutos, os quatro andaram diretamente na direção das luzes, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som da respiração deles ou das pedras e grama sob seus pés. Estava escuro, e a única iluminação vinha das estrelas, o que fazia a caminhada mais difícil, mas Mulder sabia que eles agradeceriam pela escuridão, quando atingissem seu objetivo.

Finalmente, eles alcançaram o topo de uma pequena inclinação, e Mulder notou que as luzes das quais eles se aproximavam estavam, na verdade, presas próximo ao chão, como luzes de orientação. Ele ajoelhou, puxando Scully com ele, e ficou ciente de Spender e Andy fazendo o mesmo, levemente de lado.

Por um longo momento, nenhum deles se mexeu ou falou, e Mulder continuou estudando a cena. Agora que eles tinham uma visão clara das luzes, ele via que elas estavam em postos baixos, talvez com 3 pés de altura, e que a trilha que eles seguiram levava diretamente a elas. E além dos postos, estava o mar.

"Parece um portal de algum tipo," Andy comentou.

"É, parece," Mulder respondeu. Ele estudou o local por mais um momento, então disse "Bem, acho que não vamos conseguir nada útil daqui. Vamos?" Ele olhou para Scully, e ela assentiu levemente. A ansiedade que ele viu antes ainda estava lá, mas ela parecia controlar melhor agora.

Ele olhou para Andy e Spender, e os viu já ficando de pé, e no momento seguinte, os quatro se moviam cuidadosamente para frente.

Quando eles se aproximaram das luzes, Mulder percebeu que a trilha ficava entre os postos e parecia desaparecer além do limite de, agora ele reparou, um penhasco que se estendia talvez uns 50 metros acima do nível do mar. Ultrapassando as luzes e indo para o topo da elevação, ele podia ver que a trilha virava de repente e seguia o que parecia ser um desvio na direção da beira do precipício.

Ele se virou e encarou os outros, que estavam parados a alguns metros de distância, examinando os postos. "Vamos," ele disse. "A trilha desce até a água."

Scully e Spender começaram a andar, mas Andy hesitou. "Eu não sei," ela disse, a voz aparentemente fazendo com que os outros dois parassem e se virassem para encará-la. "Dissemos que iríamos por vários caminhos, mas tem de haver limites."

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "Ainda não conseguimos nada útil," ele insistiu. "Nada que convença alguém do que está acontecendo aqui. Temos que seguir adiante." Ele andou até os outros e parou na frente de sua parceira. "Scully," ele disse, olhando para ela. "Temos que continuar. Sei que já disse isso antes, mas acho que realmente agora é pra valer. É o que temos procurado todos esses anos."

Scully olhou para ele por um minuto, na escuridão, e então finalmente concordou. "Mulder está certo," ela disse. "Vamos acabar logo com isso." Então, ela passou por ele e rumou para o desvio.

* * *

4:07 a.m.

O desvio descia rapidamente em direção ao solo, em um túnel bastante inclinado, e iluminado por uma série de pequenas e amareladas luzes na parede a alguns metros de intervalo. Após uma pequena distância, Mulder alcançou Scully, e agora ele liderava a caminhada, Scully logo atrás, com os quatro andando perto do lado esquerdo da passagem. O chão do túnel era rochoso e desnivelado, fazendo a caminhada difícil, e as sombras estranhas feitas pela luz inadequada só tornava tudo pior.

Eles tinham caminhado apenas alguns minutos, quando Scully viu um relance breve de luz adiante. Ela parou de caminhar, esticando a mão para pegar a de Mulder e pará-lo, e por um longo momento sem respirar, todos os quatro esperaram para ver se a luz apareceria novamente.

Quando nada aconteceu por alguns minutos, Scully soltou Mulder, que olhou para ela. Ela assentiu, e eles continuaram caminhando.

Pouco tempo depois, o túnel começou a alargar, e logo o grupo estava de pé na entrada de uma sala grande, iluminada o suficiente para que vissem que estava cheia de veículos militares de todos os tipos possíveis. Camuflagens nas cores areia e verde-floresta se alternavam pela sala, interrompidas pela cobertura cor de oliva.

A voz de Mulder chamou a atenção de Scully. "O dinheiro dos seus impostos aplicado," ele murmurou.

Scully não respondeu, ainda olhando atentamente para a sala. Um par de portas largas, do tipo industrial, estava na parede oposta a eles, mas ela não podia ver nada do que estava além delas. Nenhuma janela, ou portas menores, nem ao menos um sinal de ventilação, apesar de saber que deveria haver algum tipo de saída de ar.

Ao seu lado, Mulder se mexeu novamente, e ela olhou para ele e o viu guardando o celular no bolso. Os olhos dela se arregalaram em alarme. Ele não tentaria realmente usar essa coisa aqui, tentaria?

Isso não importava. Quase antes de o telefone sair do bolso dele, Andy estava lá, tomando o aparelho da mão dele.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando.

"Chamando seu precioso reforço," Mulder respondeu. "E eu aqui pensando que você ficaria agradecida."

Andy bufou. "Está é mandando um sinal de luz para quem quer que seja que comanda este lugar," ela disse. "Já parou para pensar em *como* qualquer sinal de celular pode ser retransmitido para fora daqui? Se a coisa funcionar mesmo – o que é um grande 'se' – as estações de transmissão poderiam estar sendo monitoradas por quem construiu essa base. E de algum modo acho que notariam se tentássemos usá-lo."

Mulder parecia tentado a continuar discutindo, então Scully interveio. "Ela tem razão, Mulder," ela disse. "Precisamos sair daqui antes de tentarmos chamar reforços. Não há como saber quem ouviria --"

"Hey!"

A voz veio de algum lugar da garagem, e o grupo congelou no lugar. O olhar de Scully disparou na direção do som, e ela viu uma pessoa usando vestes verdes parada no meio da sala – e então o homem se virou e fugiu.

Scully percebeu naquele instante que eles tinham que fazer alguma coisa sobre quem quer que fosse o homem. Se ele disparasse um alarme, não somente eles talvez não sairiam vivos, mas a base provavelmente seria desmantelada e movida dentro de dias.

Andy aparentemente havia chegado à mesma conclusão, porque quando Scully se virou, ela já estava sacando a arma – mas, desta vez, foi Mulder quem imediatamente esticou a mão e tomou a arma.

Antes de Andy sequer protestar, ele disse "Não podemos atirar em ninguém. Não sabemos quais podem ser híbridos."

"E daí?" A voz de Andy parecia furiosa. "O que diabos isso importa?"

Scully não acreditava que eles esqueceram de contar um fato tão importante. Ela estava de repente muito atenta dos passos se afastando rapidamente, mas também sabia que Andy tinha que entender este ponto crucial antes de procederem – e então Spender se aproximou, colocando uma mão no braço de Andy.

"O sangue deles é tóxico," o ex agente disse, calmo e paciente. "Se você atirar em um, é mais provável que mate você do que machuque... isso."

Os olhos de Andy se arregalaram, mas ela não protestou novamente; ela simplesmente esticou a mão para pegar a arma. Mulder depressa devolveu, então se virou para correr atrás do estranho.

Scully hesitou por uma fração de segundo, ainda olhando para Spender e Andy, e então saiu atrás do parceiro – e em outro instante, ela ouviu passos atrás de si, enquanto Andy e Spender se juntavam a eles.

Scully contornou um caminhão estacionado bem a tempo de ver o homem que eles seguiam passar pelas portas que ela viu mais cedo. Com somente um segundo de hesitação, Mulder o seguiu.

* * *

4:13 a.m.

Quando Mulder passou pela porta, foi tomado por uma sensação intensa de deja vu – e ele soube naquele instante que esta deveria ser outra nave como aquela da Antarctica. Tudo era igual, desde a iluminação fraca, azul e branca, à estrutura estranha e metálica, e aos compartimentos feios e funcionando obviamente para acomodar os hospedeiros humanos.

Tudo isso passou por sua mente em uma fração de segundo, e então ele respirou fundo e firmemente suprimiu o ataque de pânico que ameaçou dominá-lo. Ele não tinha tempo para isso; agora não. Os passos do homem já estavam sumindo à distância, e isso não podia acontecer.

Mulder respirou fundo novamente e recomeçou a correr, e ficou feliz por se ver rapidamente ganhando terreno. O homem que ele perseguia cometeu o erro típico de um não-corredor de dar tudo de si no começo, e agora o ritmo constante de Mulder permitia a ele compensar o atraso inicial, enquanto a força de seu adversário começava a diminuir.

Mulder estava pouco atento aos passos atrás de si, e sabia que pertencia a Scully e aos outros, mas isso não era importante. Tudo o que importava era a figura à sua frente, e a distância que diminuía cada vez mais.

Após a porta, havia outra passagem larga e fracamente iluminada. As rochas e o piso desnivelado haviam sido cobertos com um material prateado, o que fazia o caminhar mais fácil do que a caverna anterior. Agora, eles viraram uma curva, e a passagem abruptamente se ampliava para uma sala larga, com o pavimento tornando-se uma passarela sobre um imenso vazio. Só mais dez passos os separavam agora.

O estranho parou abruptamente, e, num instante, Mulder estava sobre ele, lutando para segurá-lo preso ao chão. A passarela chacoalhou e rangeu enquanto os dois homens lutavam, mas a percepção aguçada de Mulder sobre a situação precária deles foi afastada de sua mente.

Ele rapidamente se viu prendendo os quadris do homem, mantendo-o abaixado, e o agente socou o queixo de seu oponente uma, duas, três vezes, até finalmente o outro homem ficar imóvel.

Mulder esperou um momento, para se certificar que o estranho não estava fingindo, mas o homem realmente parecia desmaiado. Por fim, o peito ainda pesado do esforço, o agente tirou suas algemas do cinto e prendeu uma argola ao redor do pulso direito do homem, e a outra na barra de proteção da passarela. Então, Mulder se levantou meio sem jeito, mantendo os olhos no estranho enquanto o fazia.

Ele retrocedeu alguns passos, e quando teve certeza que estava fora de alcance, afastou os olhos de seu oponente, para olhar ao redor.

E seus olhos se arregalaram, horrorizados.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

* * *

4:18 a.m.

Se Scully não soubesse que era medicamente impossível, poderia jurar que todo o processo metabólico de seu corpo havia simplesmente parado.

Ela não notou o piso liso da passarela onde estava. Não ouvia nada além do rugido em seus ouvidos. Cada sentido, cada nervo, cada pequena parte de seu corpo estava focalizada simplesmente na visão à sua frente.

O lugar era imenso; seu cérebro não oferecia outra palavra para isso. Ela mal podia ver o teto e a parede mais distante, na luz verde-azulada e fraca, e ela não conseguia ver o chão, de modo algum.

Mas ela se lembrava.

Suas lembranças dos eventos ocorridos na Antarctica foram confusas desde o começo. Ela sabia que fora congelada, e que ela e Mulder subiram por um longo caminho até a superfície. Mas sua visão fora indistinta o tempo todo, e até mesmo sua respiração parou, certa hora. Como ela poderia ser capaz de lembrar claramente de alguma coisa?

Agora, ela não precisava. Ela olhava diretamente para isso, em escala menor. O metal, iluminado com um brilho surreal vindo de algum lugar do seu interior. Os vários níveis de passarelas, igual ao que ela estava agora. Os canos. O vapor no ar.

Os transportadores.

Scully via-os em um nível inferior, cerca de cem metros abaixo, alinhados contra a parede. Sua visão estava obscurecida pela escuridão, mas ela podia ver o vidro embaçado com vapor, ou gelo. Estes, ela soube, estavam cheios. Os outros estavam fora de vista, ela tinha certeza.

De repente, a cena diante dela sumiu, e sua visão ficou verde. Um gosto horrível encheu sua boca, e ela começou a tremer violentamente.

"Scully!"

Ela podia ouvir a voz de Mulder, podia quase ver seu rosto, mas seus olhos não se focalizavam nele.

"Scully!" Desta vez, seu nome foi acompanhado de mãos em seus braços, balançando-a forte. Ela piscou uma vez, engasgou em sua respiração, então piscou novamente, e sua visão clareou.

Mulder estava na sua frente, os dedos em volta dos braços dela, olhando diretamente para seu rosto.

"Scully, você está bem?" ele perguntou, urgente.

Scully assentiu rudemente. "Sim... sim," ela disse, a voz áspera. "Estou... estou bem."

Mulder parecia relutante em acreditar nela, mas ela lhe deu um sorriso mínimo e trêmulo. "Está tudo bem," ela disse, a voz mais forte. "Estou bem agora."

Mulder a encarou por um momento a mais, então assentiu devagar. "Ok," ele disse, soltando os braços dela gradualmente.

Scully rolou os ombros, libertando-se da tensão que havia ali, então se virou para encarar os outros.

Andy e Spender estavam a alguns metros, olhando-a em silêncio. Scully ofereceu outro sorriso breve, então olhou para o homem caído próximo, ainda inconsciente. Ela acenou na direção dele.

"Temos que deixá-lo em algum canto ou algo assim; talvez amordaçá-lo," ela disse, esperando soar mais segura. "Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo aqui --"

Ela parou de falar, ao ouvir um som vindo do final da passarela, e os quatro se viraram naquela direção. Uma porta estava abrindo, e alguns homens saíram, com lanternas piscando em todas as direções. Um deles chamou. "Carl? É você aí?"

"Droga!" Andy cuspiu, saindo correndo. "Vão! Vão!"

Os outros obedeceram sem hesitar, correndo na direção da passarela que terminava em um par de portas que levavam à base.

A porta no final da passarela se abria em outra passagem, similar em dimensões à que os levou à nave, em primeiro lugar. Mas onde a outra passagem fora grosseiramente recuperada para uso humano, esta deve ter sido completamente refeita para este propósito, desde as folhas alinhadas na parede, até o tapete de nylon fino sob seus pés.

Mulder parou um momento, olhando de um lado a outro, tentando decidir qual direção tomar. Não havia sinais ou indicações; no entanto, seus companheiros já estavam saindo pela porta, alcançando-o – e os sons da perseguição estavam rapidamente se aproximando.

"Por aqui!" Mulder disparou, virando para a esquerda e correndo a toda velocidade. Os outros o seguiram, e por um momento ou dois, o silêncio era quebrado somente pelo som de suas respirações.

Enquanto eles corriam, Mulder devagar começou a perceber que ele virava gradualmente para a esquerda, e que o piso ia descendo levemente. Havia portas nas paredes dos dois lados, a cada 5 ou 10 metros, e de tempos em tempos, ele parava para tentar abri-las, mas estavam todas trancadas.

Finalmente, parecia que eles conseguiram despistar seus perseguidores – por enquanto, pelo menos. Mulder não tinha certeza como isso aconteceu, nem porque não havia um alarme geral, mas ele não discutiria isso agora.

Uma coisa que ele sabia, era que precisavam virar, e rápido. A passagem onde eles estavam continuava a descer – e, como se não bastasse, descia mais enquanto eles progrediam. Isso não era bom; eles precisavam subir, não descer. Não importava quão quietas as coisas estivessem, Mulder sabia que era só uma questão de tempo antes de se meterem em mais problemas do que conseguiam lidar.

"Droga!"

Mulder se virou, ao som da voz de Andy, para vê-la olhando para trás, e uma vez mais, sua arma apontada para o horizonte. O motivo era claro: dois homens trajados de uniforme de combate estava cuidadosamente avançando na direção do grupo, vindos da curva da passagem, as automáticas em posição.

"Jeff!" Andy disse, agressivamente. "Diga-me novamente por que não posso atirar nesses bastardos."

Ela nunca conseguiu uma resposta, porque um soldado escolheu justamente este momento para erguer o rifle, como se fosse atirar. Mas Andy foi mais rápida, e por alguns segundos, os sons dos tiros encheram o corredor.

Longe demais para fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar, Mulder só podia assistir horrorizado, enquanto os tiros de Andy atingiram o alvo – e, ao invés de cair, o homem continuou avançando devagar. Então, um fluído verde familiar começou a sair de onde deveria ter sido um tiro fatal no peito.

"Jesus Cristo!" Mulder ouviu as palavras ecoando por alguns segundos, antes de perceber que fora ele mesmo quem gritou. Então, ele estava batendo seu ombro contra a porta mais próxima, forçando-a a se abrir, mas sem sucesso. Ele esperava, a qualquer segundo, sentir a queimação nos olhos, que sentira pela última vez em San Diego.

"Mulder! Se afaste!"

Mulder mal teve tempo de se afastar, ao ouvir o comando de sua parceira, antes de a Sig Sauer entrar em ação, estourando a fechadura da porta em mais de doze pedaços. A porta se abriu, e Mulder agarrou o pulso de Scully e a empurrou pela entrada, seguindo-a uma fração de segundo depois. Ele teve somente uma impressão de ser uma sala de conferência de tamanho médio – antes de seu pé prender em alguma coisa e ele cair no chão, sua cabeça batendo contra o metal duro.

"Mulder? Mulder, você está bem?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça, e abriu os olhos para ver Scully ajoelhada ao seu lado, preocupação duelando com ansiedade pelo controle da sua expressão. Por um momento, o rosto dela oscilou na sua frente; então, ele piscou e ela parou. "Está comigo, parceiro?" ela perguntou. E Mulder assentiu e deixou-a ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Onde estão Andy e Spender?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei," ela respondeu. "Você desmaiou por alguns segundos, mas --"

"Bem aqui."

Os dois agentes se viraram para ver Jeff Spender parado à porta, os braços ao redor dos ombros de Andy, quase não a suportando. O rosto dela estava exausto e pálido, mas enquanto eles olhavam, a cor parecia estar voltando. Scully foi na direção dela, mas Andy balançou a cabeça.

"Estou bem," ela engasgou. "Só senti uma fraqueza." Ela olhou para Spender. "Não estaria aqui se não fosse por Jeff." A força dela parecia estar rapidamente voltando, mas ela não parecia querer se afastar do abraço do ex-agente.

"O que aconteceu?" Mulder perguntou.

Spender deu de ombros. "Eles estavam prestes a atirar," ele disse, e ergueu a mão livre para mostrar uma das brocas que serviam de armas. "Eu fiz o que precisava ser feito. Não há toxinas, se estiverem mortos." Ele deu um meio sorriso, cruelmente. "É bom porque sempre carrego uma cobertura," ele disse, dando como explicação, já que Scully havia tomado uma das armas dele antes.

"O que é este lugar?" A voz de Scully chamou a atenção de Mulder, e ele se virou para vê-la andando para examinar um quadro de notícias, na parede mais distante da sala. Enquanto se movia para juntar-se a ela, ele viu um Mapa Mundi pregado ao quadro, com uma série de pontos de várias cores espalhados nele, parecendo aleatórios.

"Olhe para isso," Scully disse. Ela ergueu um dedo e apontou para um ponto vermelho claro a noroeste de Quebec, o qual Mulder rapidamente reconheceu como sendo o local onde eles estavam.

"É esta a base," ele disse.

Scully assentiu. "E aqui," ela disse, apontando para um ponto no centro da Sibéria, "É outra." Ela olhou para Mulder, e ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ela continuou, "Mas estes são os únicos vermelhos."

Mulder se aproximou mais do mapa, e viu que ela estava certa. Então, ele olhou para de perto para os outros pontos – alguns eram azuis, outros, amarelos, e havia pequenas anotações ao lado deles. Havia um padrão aqui, mas ele não podia ver qual era.

"Represa Ruskin," Scully disse, de repente, apontando para os pontos azuis. Seu dedo se moveu, e ela disse, "Montanha Skyland." Moveu novamente. "Kazakhstan."

"Os faróis," Mulder murmurou. "Os locais de abdução do ano passado."

Scully concordou, e ao fundo, Mulder estava um pouco ciente de Spender explicando a Andy rapidamente o significado daqueles pontos. Havia mais pontos azuis, mas Mulder não estava mais interessado neles; ele sabia o que eram. Agora ele chegou ainda mais perto do mapa e estudou os pontos amarelos – e sentiu um arrepio na nuca.

"Columbus," ele sussurrou. "Cedar Rapids. Springfield, Illinois. Eugene, Oregon. Wichita, Kansas." O olhar dele andou pelo mapa; havia facilmente mais uma dúzia de pontos pelas Américas, e mais na Europa, Ásia e África. As pequenas anotações, agora ele viu, eram datas. Algumas já passadas, mas a maioria – como a de Wichita – marcadas para as próximas duas semanas.

Ele olhou para Scully, e ela assentiu solenemente. "Então é verdade," ela disse. Não que qualquer um tivesse ainda alguma dúvida quanto a isso – mas vendo exposto com essa precisão militar, parecia algo mais real, até mais ameaçador.

Então, naquele momento, alarmes soaram, parecendo a Mulder como se anunciassem o apocalipse.

* * *

4:32 a.m.

Scully se virou, quando os alarmes soaram. "Droga!" ela gritou, correndo para a porta, ainda aberta, onde ela podia ver luzes piscando do lado de fora, acompanhando o alarme tocando.

Ela bateu a porta, então percebeu que a tranca estava destruída, e não havia proteção.

De repente, Spender estava ao lado dela, segurando um bastão de metal, com coberturas de borracha nas pontas. "Aqui," ele disse, indo até a porta. "Não sei o que é isso, mas estava ali no canto. Podemos usá-lo para segurar a porta fechada. É metal pesado; pode funcionar por um tempo, até descobrirmos o que fazer depois."

"Há outra porta aqui!" A voz de Andy soou alta, e Scully se virou e viu a repórter abrindo a porta e cuidadosamente olhando para fora. Em segundos, Andy se virou e disse "Parece que está tudo bem aqui!"

Scully olhou para trás, e viu que Spender havia acabado de ajustar a barra de ferro, então, olhou para Mulder. Ela o viu perto de uma mesa, do outro lado da sala, fuçando em alguns papéis, e correu para se juntar a ele.

"Mulder, temos que sair daqui," ela disse, urgentemente. "Temos que achar um modo de fugir, e rápido."

"Tem de haver algo aqui, Scully," ele disse, não diminuindo sua busca. "Tem de haver algum tipo de prova que podemos usar." Ele olhou para ela, os olhos selvagens. "Não podemos deixá-los sair livres. De novo, não."

Scully ergueu uma mão para cobrir uma dele, mantendo-a imóvel. "Eles não vão, Mulder," ela disse. "Não se sairmos daqui e arrumarmos cobertura. Mas temos que *ir*."

Mulder pegou alguns papéis das pilhas e guardou dentro do bolso da jaqueta, então, pegou mais alguns e virou para a porta, onde Andy e Spender aguardavam.

Andy olhou para os papéis que ele segurava, então parou e olhou mais de perto. "Eles parecem... eles estão em Russo?"

Scully olhou para o papel que Mulder segurava para Andy. "Acho que todos estão," ele disse, a voz cansada. "Estava tentando achar algo em inglês."

Andy ergueu a mão e pegou a folha de cima, estudando as formas por um momento. Então, apontou para uma palavra. "Proekt," ela disse. "Isto é 'projeto.'" Os dedos dela moveram até outra palavra. "Esta aqui é 'mercadoria' -- tovar. E alguma coisa sobre a Sibéria."

Scully sentiu seus olhos arregalarem. "Você sabe falar Russo?" ela perguntou.

"Um pouco," Andy disse, a voz soando distraída, enquanto continuava estudando o papel. Então, ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas que diabos estou fazendo?" ela latiu, guardando o papel no próprio bolso. "Podemos nos preocupar com isso quando sairmos daqui."

Ela abriu a porta, e os quarto saíram em outro corredor idêntico ao anterior. o chão parecia estar descendo, mas este era mais curto, com uma luz mais fraca. Scully podia ver flashes em ambas as direções, aparentemente as mesmas luzes de alarme que viu na outra porta, mas mais distantes.

"Qual direção?" Andy perguntou imediatamente.

"Esquerda," Mulder disse, já correndo nessa direção e gritando sobre os ombros. "Deve nos levar direto à entrada principal, pelo menos."

Ninguém discutiu, simplesmente correram atrás dele, por alguns metros, até passarem por outro jogo de portas duplas à esquerda, e Mulder passou por elas, os outros o seguindo – então, parou completamente.

Eles alcançaram o nível inferior que Scully tinha visto de cima.

E estavam cercados por incubadoras.

Scully soltou uma respiração longa e afiada à visão diante de si. Bem na sua frente, estava uma transportadora coberta de névoa, cheia de uma substância semelhante a gelatina verde. Atrás do vidro, ela via o rosto de uma mulher, congelada em uma máscara de terror.

Antes que pudesse reagir, no entanto – antes que pudesse ver mais alguma coisa – a sala inteira chacoalhou violentamente ao redor deles.

"Mas que droga!" Andy exclamou, lutando para se manter em pé. "O que diabos foi isso?"

"Eu não sei," Mulder respondeu, virando em direção à porta "mas digo que é nossa deixa para cair fora daqui."

Ele abriu as portas... E, parado a menos de 5 metros, estava um homem sem rosto.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

* * *

4:47 a.m.

Mulder congelou, e por um segundo ficou tentado a fechar a porta e voltar para a câmara principal. O homem sem rosto estava meio virado para o lado, assim Mulder só o via de perfil; ele segurava um longo objeto de metal, o qual Mulder só podia supor ser uma arma.

Enquanto ele assistia, os braços do homem se mexeram, e um jato de chama saiu da ponta do bastão. O revestimento da parede imediatamente começou a pegar fogo, as chamas laranja-avermelhadas rapidamente chegando ao teto.

Mulder teve só um segundo para decidir o que fazer. Ele sabia que Spender havia dito que os Rebeldes possivelmente estariam do mesmo lado, mas de algum modo, ele duvidava que eles parassem para conferir IDs. A qualquer momento, o homem se viraria e os notaria, e tudo estaria acabado – então, o agente fez a única coisa que podia.

"Corram!" ele gritou tanto quanto conseguiu, se denunciando ao intruso. O ombro dele bateu nas costas do outro homem, com um barulho satisfatório.

O golpe dificilmente atingiu o homem, que simplesmente retrocedeu alguns passos. Mulder mal tinha recuperado o equilíbrio, quando o outro homem se virou na direção dele, movendo devagar, como se incerto de seu paradeiro.

Então, Mulder sentiu uma mão em seu braço, o puxando para trás, e ouviu a voz de Spender em seu ouvido. "Mulder!" o ex agente gritou, então, olhou na direção do homem sem rosto e gritou novamente, algo completamente indecifrável e definitivamente em nenhuma língua reconhecível por Mulder.

O homem sem rosto parou, então, pareceu assentir, e Spender começou a voltar ao corredor, puxando Mulder consigo. Mulder manteve os olhos no homem sem rosto por mais alguns segundos, antes de se virar e correr na direção contrária, com Spender ao seu lado.

"Só vai funcionar uma vez," Spender gritou, enquanto corriam, antes de Mulder sequer perguntar, o ex agente disse. "Então, na próxima vez, a gente só sai correndo!"

Mulder assentiu e viu as duas mulheres, paradas a alguns metros à frente. A mão de Andy estava no braço de Scully, como se estivesse segurando-a, mas quando viram Mulder e Spender se aproximando, elas se viraram e correram, seguindo o caminho, que continuava descendo e virando à esquerda.

Em alguns minutos, Mulder se viu liderando a corrida, novamente. Seu olhar ia de lado a lado, procurando uma chance de escapar, mas não havia nada. As portas espaçadas regulares e os painéis que eles viram deram lugar a paredes metálicas simples, com luzes fluorescentes provindo a única iluminação.

A nave balançou uma vez mais, e Mulder vacilou, enquanto o chão se moveu sob seus pés. Ele bateu contra uma parede, então conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio quando Andy agarrou um cotovelo dele, para impedi-lo de cair. Ele lançou um sorriso de agradecimento, então, recomeçou a correr.

Finalmente, eles viraram numa curva do corredor – e foram forçados a parar, quando o caminho terminava numa encruzilhada.

Mulder olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, então, parou quando seus olhos captaram um relance de movimento no chão. E ele xingou.

"O que é?" Scully perguntou, sem fôlego, quando parou ao lado dele.

"Água," ele disse, e se ajoelhou para tocar a água que escorria rapidamente no corredor. Estava fria, gelada, e quando ele trouxe o dedo aos lábios, sentiu gosto de sal.

"Água do mar," ele esclareceu, levantando-se rapidamente e olhando ao redor. "Temos que encontrar outra saída."

Ele olhou para o local de onde tinham vindo, então para a encruzilhada à esquerda, onde viu um relance que parecia um reflexo fraco das luzes, que vira anteriormente.

Ele andou mais para frente, então percebeu que havia outra passagem ali, a uma distância pequena. Esta parecia ir diretamente para cima, e Mulder não hesitou.

"Aqui!" ele gritou, subindo pela passagem.

A rampa tinha mais uns 50 metros até chegar a um par de portas, e Mulder abriu ambas para continuar correndo, entrando em outra sala.

Imediatamente, ele parou e gritou "DROGA!"

Scully estava logo atrás de Mulder, e um zumbido alto a atacou assim que ela passou pela porta. Aparentemente, eles haviam voltado ao mesmo nível da câmara principal onde estiveram minutos antes, a alguns metros do topo da sala. Não havia transportadores neste local em particular, apesar de ela poder vê-los empilhados em ambas as direções, curvados contra a parede. Mais alguns pendurados por um tipo de sistema de comboio, suspensos em filas através da câmara desde perto de onde eles estavam, até o outro lado, direto.

Enquanto olhava para tudo isso, Scully também viu uma série de pequenas

passarelas que se cruzavam com algum tipo de escada, a alguns metros à frente deles, por toda a extensão da sala, até a saída, alguns níveis acima. A saída, ela percebeu, era o local por onde eles haviam entrado – e a área ao redor parecia deserta.

Mulder já estava se movendo, indo para aquela mesma direção, com uma mão

flutuando perto do corrimão ao lado da passarela, enquanto andava. Ele olhou para trás, e Scully começou a segui-lo automaticamente, sabendo que nenhum deles se faria ouvir sobre o barulho, que gradualmente aumentava.

Ela olhou para trás, para se certificar que Andy e Spender estavam seguindo-os, e manteve o olhar preso às costas de Mulder, enquanto andavam pela passarela.

Eles tinham atravessado quase metade, quando foram sacudidos violentamente de novo, e Scully quase perdeu o passo, agarrando o corrimão com ambas as mãos, para se equilibrar. Ela olhou para trás e viu Spender segurando-se com uma mão e o outro braço passado ao redor da cintura de Andy; ele pegou o olhar de Scully e gritou "Vão!"

Scully correu, voltando a seguir Mulder. E então, acima do zumbido crescente, ela ouviu um som horrível de arranhar, à esquerda, e olhou naquela direção.

E desejou não ter olhado.

O som aparentemente vinha de um dos transportadores, que agora começava a

derreter. E dentro disso, ela podia ver uma... coisa... criatura... arranhando o vidro, como se tentasse quebrar sua gaiola.

Scully sentiu como se seus pulmões estivessem sendo sugados de seu corpo com um canudo.

Então, ela foi lançada para trás, e tropeçou, sentindo-se começar a cair no vácuo.

Até que um par de braços fortes a agarraram, puxando-a de volta do abismo.

Mulder xingou, enquanto ele e Scully se balançavam na passarela. A câmara de incubadoras estava logo abaixo deles, e naqueles segundos frenéticos, ele viu imagens se movendo dentro das transportadoras, com chamas se erguendo de pelo menos doze lugares. Ele sabia que, se pudesse pelo menos usar seus braços, ele provavelmente se salvaria – mas isso significaria soltar Scully.

De algum modo, ele conseguiu se mexer e se endireitar, e finalmente os dois parceiros recuperaram o equilíbrio. "Cuidado onde pisa," ele murmurou, Scully lançando-lhe um sorriso, e então eles estavam andando na direção da porta novamente, com Andy e Spender perto deles.

Definitivamente estava ficando mais quente na câmara, e enquanto Mulder se movia, ele podia ver o motivo: os fogos que notou antes, no piso principal, estavam se espalhando, e o ar estava rapidamente se enchendo de fumaça. De tempos em tempos, a passarela tremia, e o zumbido que havia quando entraram na sala, agora virara um rugido ensurdecedor.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao final da câmara, e Mulder abriu as portas que levavam às garagens e à saída – somente para dar de cara com outro homem sem rosto.

Desta vez, foi Spender quem agiu, avançando e se inclinando sobre o homem. Novamente, a criatura se assustou, e foi suficiente, e Mulder agarrou o braço de Scully e a arrastou além do homem sem rosto para a sala adiante.

"Mulder, espere!"

À ordem de Scully, ele congelou no lugar e se virou, para vê-la olhando para o local de onde vieram – e um instante depois, ele viu o motivo.

Spender estava caído no chão da passagem, a parte inferior de seu corpo tomada por chamas. Enquanto Mulder assistia, Andy retirou sua jaqueta e a jogou sobre o corpo do ex agente, tentando extinguir as chamas; mas no instante seguinte, isso não mais importou, porque o homem sem rosto estava erguendo o tubo prateado e se preparando para incendiar.

Houve um relance de movimento, e Scully estava literalmente subindo nas costas do homem. O braço dela subiu e desceu duas vezes, e o homem sem rosto caiu no chão – deixando Scully de pé atrás dele, segurando uma broca aberta nas mãos.

Scully não esperou o resultado de sua punhalada desesperada, mas o fato de não estar sentindo os efeitos da toxina lhe disse que ela acertou em cheio. Imediatamente virou-se na direção de Spender, que aparentemente resistia à tentativa de Andy de ajudá-lo a ficar de pé.

"Vão, vão!" ele gritou, os dentes apertados de dor. "Saiam daqui!"

"O diabos que vamos!" Andy respondeu, colocando o braço dele contra os ombros dela e lutando para erguê-lo do chão.

Scully se moveu para ajudar o casal, Mulder se juntando a eles, e juntos os três levaram Spender para a garagem. O chão sacudiu sob seus pés, e Scully olhou para a sala, tentando achar uma saída rápida.

Seu olhar caiu sobre um furgão próximo, muito parecido com o que eles usaram para chegar até ali, e apontou para ele. "Ali!" ela gritou. "Andy, você dirige! Mulder, me ajude a colocar Spender na traseira!"

Mulder assumiu o lugar de Andy, meio carregando Spender para a traseira do veículo, enquanto Andy subia na frente e ligava com as chaves que estavam na ignição. Scully subiu na traseira junto com Spender, Mulder pulou no banco do passageiro, e eles rumaram para o túnel por onde vieram.

Scully tentou não perceber o tremor no chão ou a chuva de poeira e pequenas pedras que caíam do teto do túnel. Ao invés disso, ela focalizou suas atenções em ver se podia fazer algo por Spender.

As queimaduras, ela ficou aliviada em ver, não eram tão ruins quanto ela temia. Seus jeans foram consumidos em alguns lugares, e a pele estava coberta de bolhas, da metade para baixo, mas ela não via nada que indicasse dano profundo aos tecidos.

"Droga!" A voz de Andy chamou a atenção de Scully, que olhou para frente e viu uma cascata de pedras caindo pela largura do túnel à frente. Além disso, no entanto, ela podia ver a luz indicando que o sol estava nascendo. "Segurem-se!" Andy gritou, e Scully viu as mãos da repórter se apertarem no volante enquanto ela manobrava pela chuva de pedras e por sobre os detritos que cobriam o chão. Uma vez livres, Andy pisou no acelerador, mandando o furgão pelo túnel, na direção da luz do dia.

Andy não diminuiu, continuando pela estrada, o mais rápido que podia. O chão continuava se mexendo e balançando, mas os efeitos diminuíam, a medida que eles avançavam.

Então, um rugido ensurdecedor foi ouvido, e Scully se virou para ver as chamas e fumaça saindo do chão, à distância, enquanto explosão após explosão destruía a base.

Então, a onda de choque os atingiu, tirando o furgão do chão e erguendo os quatro de seus assentos. Scully agarrou seu banco com uma mão, e o braço de Spender com outra, segurando-se com toda força enquanto Andy lutava, ela reparou, para retomar o controle do veículo.

Quando eles pararam, Scully simplesmente parou e encarou, os olhos arregalados, pela janela traseira, a destruição. Fumaça preta e fina continuava saindo do chão, com pequenas explosões laranja estourando de vez em quando, mas a explosão parecia ter terminado.

Ela levou um minuto para perceber que alguém atrás dela estava chamando seu nome.

"Ei, Scully?" Era a voz de Mulder, e ela se virou devagar para vê-lo olhando para ela, fazendo uma tentativa fraca de erguer uma sobrancelha, como ela fazia.

Em retorno, ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso cansado e disse "Sua vez de comprar."


	26. Epílogo

Epílogo

* * *

Baltimore, MD

Segunda-feira, 31 de Maio de 1999

Memorial Day

9:47 p.m.

Mulder deixou a porta bater atrás dele e entrou no jardim de Margaret Scully.

Ele parou um momento na entrada dos degraus para permitir que seus olhos se ajustassem à escuridão. O céu noturno estava limpo, e as estrelas pareciam brilhar como mil diamantes finos – e Mulder se viu pensando na madrugada agitada que partilhou com Scully, algumas semanas antes. Ele sorriu saudosamente. Foi divertido, e lhe ocorreu – não pela primeira vez – que ambos não tiveram diversão suficiente em suas vidas.

Não que aquilo mudaria no futuro próximo, ele refletiu, suspirando. Após a volta dele do noroeste de Quebec, duas semanas atrás, ele e Scully estiveram inundados com papéis do escritório. Eles se jogaram nas obrigações com determinação amarga, reconhecendo sua necessidade, até mesmo quando reclamavam do tédio – e até o final da semana, finalmente, eles terminaram. Cada observação e experiência foi meticulosamente arquivada, e pela primeira vez, ambos estavam em perfeito acordo, até o último detalhe.

Eles entregaram o relatório a Skinner na tarde de sexta-feira, dia 21, e voltaram para o escritório, para esperar a reação dele. Dez dias depois, eles ainda estavam esperando, e o silêncio estava ficando ensurdecedor.

Mulder suspirou novamente, e se moveu um pouco mais pelo jardim. Em retrospecto, ele sabia que deveria esperar por algo assim – mas desta vez, ele teve tanta certeza. *Eles* tiveram tanta certeza. Uma vez mais, ele aparentemente havia subestimado a capacidade de Washington de ignorar, suprimir, e evitar os fatos que não queria que fossem conhecidos.

A única boa notícia, durante as últimas duas semanas, havia sido o retorno oficial de Jeffrey Spender a Washington. Mulder e Scully suspeitaram um pouco sobre o possível conhecimento do ex agente ou envolvimento do aparecimento dos Rebeldes em Deception, mas ele parecia tão aborrecido quanto eles por ter sido usado pelos Rebeldes, o tempo todo. O fato de ele ter salvo as vidas de Mulder e Scully mais de uma vez – e que se dispôs a morrer para que eles e Andy escapassem da base – também contou pontos a favor dele.

Então, Spender chegou a Washington de helicóptero há cinco dias, tendo passado os dez dias anteriores em uma unidade para queimados no hospital do Exército dos EUA, no Forte Sam Houston, Texas. Ele estava agora escondido em um quarto particular no Centro Médico da Universidade de Georgetown – com Andy Baker passando quase todos os minutos de todos os dias ao seu lado.

Mulder teve de sorrir um pouco à lembrança da jornalista – ex jornalista, na verdade. Andy entregou sua demissão no dia seguinte da entrega do relatório de Mulder e Scully, voltando para Columbus para pegar o que ela não podia deixar para trás e dar um jeito de vender o resto. Ela estava, aparentemente, com Scully, apesar de ter dormido todas as noites numa cama portátil no quarto de Spender, e fazendo suas refeições na lanchonete do hospital.

A comissão de Andy logo iria a caminho de seu trabalho no jornal. Ela estava prestes a renovar o contrato, mas simplesmente recusou. Ela disse a Mulder e Scully que duvidava que a deixariam continuar a este ponto, de qualquer maneira, mas isso não importava; sua própria consciência não a deixaria continuar, não com tudo que descobrira.

Ela conseguiu um novo emprego, entretanto. Pelo menos, temporariamente. Os Pistoleiros Solitários pediram-na que escrevesse uma reportagem de capa do caso, baseado numa 'fontes anônimas' para protegê-la, e a Mulder e Scully, é claro. De fato, se os Pistoleiros conseguissem mais fundos, seriam capazes de oferecê-la uma posição mais permanente.

O primeiro Pistoleiro Solitário que era uma mulher? Mulder só podia sorrir ao pensamento.

Mulder foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som da porta se abrindo e fechando atrás dele, e ele soube, sem olhar, que era Scully. Alguns segundos depois, ela pegou na mão dele, e então ele sentiu o calor confortante do corpo dela encostando-se ao seu. E, por um momento, os dois parceiros simplesmente ficaram parados em silêncio, olhando as estrelas.

"É Memorial Day," ela disse, enfim, a voz quieta e segura – e com uma nota de esperança.

"Sim, é," ele respondeu, sua voz igualmente quieta.

"Ainda estamos aqui," ela acrescentou um momento depois.

"Sim, estamos," ele disse, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, e puxando-a um pouco mais perto.

"Skinner acabou de ligar," Scully disse de repente. "O contato dele na NSA finalmente respondeu ao pedido dos registros do satélite que fizemos." Ela parou, e Mulder assentiu em compreensão – mas ainda não olhou para ela. E quando ela continuou falando, sua voz parecia como se ela estivesse lendo um relatório oficial.

"As fotos de satélite mostraram o que o contato de Skinner descreveu como 'um evento térmico significativo' no norte da Sibéria," ela disse. "Isso ocorreu na data que especificamos e justamente no local onde demos as coordenadas. Os analistas da NSA avaliaram este 'evento' como incêndio florestal, com um nível confiante de cinco."

Mulder riu melancolicamente e balançou a cabeça. "Incêndio florestal," ele murmurou. "Onde está Smokey Bear quando você realmente precisa dele?"

Scully correu o braço ao redor da cintura dele, mas por um momento, permaneceu quieta. Finalmente, ela disse: "Mulder, ambos sabemos que aquele relatório é falso. Mas o que podemos fazer sobre isso? Pelo menos, os ataques de abelhas cessaram."

"Pelo menos, por enquanto," ele respondeu, não fazendo esforço para esconder a amargura na voz. "Mas quem sabe quando irá recomeçar? E não há uma só coisa que podemos fazer. Como sempre."

Ela não respondeu a isso, mas simplesmente apertou mais o abraço em volta dele – e novamente, ambos ficaram em silêncio. E quando Scully falou novamente, sua voz estava suave e tão macia, que ele mal pode ouvi-la.

"Mulder? Eu estava pensando que poderíamos voltar a Washington esta noite."

Mulder sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguendo em surpresa, e pela primeira vez, desde que ela se juntou a ele, ele olhou para ela, que o olhava de volta, a expressão um misto de esperança e ansiedade – e Mulder soube instintivamente o que ela estava prestes a dizer.

"E por que, Scully?" ele perguntou, a voz mais baixa do que a dela. Ele tinha quase certeza de já saber a resposta, mas precisava desesperadamente que ela dissesse. E após uma breve hesitação, ela respondeu.

"Porque gostaria que fizéssemos amor esta noite. Se estiver tudo bem para você."

Todos os outros pensamentos e emoções foram abruptamente retirados de sua mente, enquanto Mulder sentia uma onda de paixão, ao finalmente ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele sonhou com este momento por tanto tempo; era difícil acreditar que estivesse finalmente acontecendo. E, após toda aquela espera, toda a negação e frustração e medo e dor e horror e solidão, só havia uma resposta a ser dada.

"Sim, Scully," ele murmurou, se inclinando para beijá-la. "Eu gostaria muito." E então, capturou os lábios dela com os dele, tentando desesperadamente imaginar um mundo onde não houvesse monstros nele.

* * *

Washington, DC

Centro Médico da Universidade de Georgetown

10:04 p.m.

Andy Baker lançou um sorriso rápido na direção da enfermeira responsável pelo período noturno, enquanto se aproximava do quarto de Jeffrey Spender, logo na frente da estação das enfermeiras. A equipe chegou a conhecê-la muito bem durante o final de semana; os 45 minutos que ela tirou para jantar foram o período mais longo que ela esteve longe dele, durante todo aquele tempo.

Ela se permitiu sorrir, enquanto abria a porta, mas, quando o fez, o sorriso desapareceu num instante.

O quarto estava deserto, a cama de Jeff, vazia, a agulha da IV balançando e pingando no chão.

A mão dela apertou o botão para chamar a enfermeira, antes de perceber que tinha se movido, então, ela foi até o armário no canto. Jeff vinha usando roupas do hospital nos últimos dias, ao invés das roupas de papel padrão, e um par limpo estava pendurado no armário.

O armário estava vazio.

A enfermeira entrou neste momento, e Andy se virou. "Onde ele está?" ela exigiu saber. "Quem veio pegá-lo? Quem o deixou sair?"

Os olhos da enfermeira estavam arregalados, enquanto olhava para a cama vazia. "Ninguém," ela disse, insistente. "Ele estava aqui, quando passei há meia hora. Ninguém o viu. Estive ali fora o tempo todo."

Andy foi até a janela, olhando para fora. O quarto ficava no terceiro andar, e bem à frente da janela, ficava o teto do piso inferior.

E a janela estava aberta cerca de meio centímetro.

"Droga!" Andy bateu a mão contra a parede ao lado da janela, em frustração. "Jeff, o que *inferno* está acontecendo?"

"Srta. Baker?" A enfermeira falou atrás dela, e Andy se virou para vê-la segurando um pedaço de papel.

"Tem o seu nome nele, Srta. Baker," ela disse.

Andy pegou o papel e abriu rapidamente, os olhos escaneando as poucas linhas curtas.

_"Andy,_

_"Sinto muito ter que fazer isso, mas é o único jeito. Entrarei em contato_

_assim que puder. Por favor, não tente me encontrar; é perigoso demais."_

_Estava assinado simplesmente "Jeff."_

Fúria e frustração tomaram conta dela, quando terminou de ler. "*Droga*," ela repetiu. "Mas que *droga* ele está fazendo?" Ela amassou o papel em seu punho, virando de costas para a enfermeira e olhando para a janela novamente.

"Isso não acabou, Jeff," ela disse, a voz determinada. "Não por muito tempo."

E ela virou os olhos para cima para olhar a beleza das estrelas.

* * *

FIM DE TODA A ESTÓRIA

NT 1: Smokey Bear é um personagem de desenho animado (urso) criado para ensinar crianças sobre incêndios florestais e outros temas ecológicos.

NT 2: Pronto, terminei de traduzir mais uma fic. Ufa! Mas poxa, apesar de ser boa, termina de um jeito tão decepcionante, praticamente do nada! Sem contar que termina justamente na parte 'boa' das fics, se é que vocês me entendem. Hehehehe... Bem, o que posso dizer? Só a traduzi, não a escrevi, mas achei, como leitora, que ela merecia um final melhor. Quem sabe há uma continuação e ninguém descobriu ainda. =/


End file.
